Good Mistakes
by amrod23
Summary: It’s wrong for them to be together. Tommy has a girlfriend. Her sister. But what happens when the girl Tommy really wants stays late one night at the studio with him. Alone. Will they both give into temptation? Or keep it all bottled up inside?
1. Chapter 1

**_It's wrong for them to be together. Tommy has a girlfriend. Her sister. But what happens when the girl Tommy really wants stays late one night at the studio with him. Alone. Will they both give into temptation? Or keep it all bottled up inside? _**

**This is a oneshot about Jude and Tommy. It's set in season 2. Tommy and Sadie are dating. Sadie is working as the new receptionist at G- Major. Jude just broke up with Spied. So Jude is single right now. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star or any of the characters. Just this one shot.**

"Jude. I want you to sing that last part one more time. You're sounding strained."

Jude removed her headphones and put her hands on her hips.

"Well maybe if **someone **didn't make me sing the beginning of the song over and over again. My voice wouldn't come out strained."

Tommy smirked at her attempt to sound annoyed. He knew she wasn't as mad as she let on.

"I just want the song to sound perfect. Like you ." He whispered the last part into the mic, but it was loud enough for Jude to hear. Jude shifted uncomfortably in her stool and tried to avoid looking at Tommy. Lately Tommy had become more obvious in his flirting with her. She had heard what he said that day she dyed her hair blonde. He thought she had fallen asleep. She didn't want to open her eyes when she heard him confess he had missed her all summer. What was she supposed to say to that? He's dating her sister.

"_**You have no idea what you do to me Quincy ." **_

Jude finally looked up but made no attempt to make eye contact with Tommy." Can we just record the song please."

Tommy knew his comment has made her nervous. He saw the way she was biting her lower lip. He loved it when she did that. She probably didn't even realize how sexy she looked right now.

" _**You have no idea what you do to me girl." **_

He opened his mouth to say something when the studio door opened. It was Sadie. Tommy saw Jude's face fall when she saw who it was.

Sadie walked over and leaned in to kiss Tommy but he turned his head . If she was hurt by this she didn't let on. She was starting to get used to it. She just smiled at him. " I'm going home now. We still on for dinner tonight?"

"I don't know Sadie. I'm still trying to finish this song with Jude. D wants it done by tomorrow."

" Why don't just let Kwest finish it for you. He's getting pretty good at the whole producer thing."

"Kwest went home early. I thought we would be done with the song by now."

"Well I'll wait up. Just call me whenever you're done." Tommy was about to answer her when she leaned down and captured his lips with her own. She broke away when she heard someone clearing their throat. Sadie looked over to the recording booth. Jude had an annoyed look on her face.

" Sorry to interrupt but **we** have a song to finish." Jude said pointing to Tommy then herself.

Sadie smiled at her sister. "You have a ride home little sister? I can come back to pick you up."

"I'll take her home." Tommy answered without looking at Sadie. Instead he was looking right at her little sister.

Sadie looked from her boyfriend to Jude . Sadie wasn't stupid. She knew Tommy and Jude shared something she and Tommy didn't. She would give anything to have Tommy look at her the way he was looking at Jude right now.

" Fine. I'll see you later." With that Sadie left.

As soon as Sadie left Tommy could feel the air had changed in the studio. Jude took on a serious demeanor and he couldn't do much put on his business face as well.

Finally just after midnight the song was finished. They were the only two people left at G-Major. Jude and Tommy started to gather their things in silence.

" D is going to love this song." Tommy said breaking the silence.

Jude just nodded her head in agreement and continued to pack up. He noticed how she didn't even glance at him once. Without realizing it, he had stopped what he was doing to stare at her. He desperately wanted to read her thoughts. Her indifference almost killed him. He hated when she did that. He wanted her to look at him. It was like she held some power over him. He continued to absentmindedly stare at her. He finally saw her glance at him for a moment. Their eyes held for what seemed an eternity. Her blue eyes telling him all he needed to know. His mouth suddenly felt dry.

From the corner of her eye she could see Tommy staring at her. It made her feel uneasy. She hated when he stared at her like that. It made her feel so naked in front of him. Like he could read her thoughts. She glanced at him thinking he would be embarrassed to be caught staring at her, but instead he continued to gaze at her. Their eyes met and held. She suddenly felt a rush of heat run to her face.

She grabbed her stuff and walked into studio to join Tommy. " You ready to go?" Tommy just nodded not breaking eye contact with her.

He slowly walked over to her and looked down at her face. Tommy leaned down and took her guitar case from her. Their fingers touching slightly, she felt his index finger rub against her own. She looked up at him and licked her lips unconsciously. Her eyes looking at him with all the innocence she could muster. And yet the slight darkening of her eyes painted a different picture. She noticed his eyes darken as he watched her lips part as she breathed, her chest rising and falling slowly.

She watched him put down her guitar case beside them. He snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him possessively. It scared her a little but at the time she needed to know what he would do to her next.

He ran the back of his right hand down her left cheek slowly. She closed her eyes and leaned against his hand. He stopped by her lips and started to trace his thumb over her bottom lip. Her eyes fluttered open just in time to see him lean towards her. He entrapped her lips with his own. He kissed her slowly at first. Feeling the softness of her lips and how natural it felt to kiss her.

Jude felt him lick her bottom lip, pleading for her to let him in. She gladly parted her lips. She felt his tongue enter and feel around for her own. She wrapped her arms around his middle as Tommy began to rub his hands up and down her back all the while pulling her towards him. She jumped up slightly and wrapped her legs around his waist.

He made his way to the soundboard and leaned her up against it. She sat down upon it as Tommy's lips left her own and kissed their way down the side of her neck. Jude's hands flew up to his hair and drew him towards her. Jude's lips found their way to his ear. She nibbled on his ear before taking her tongue and putting it inside him. She heard his breath hitch in his throat. She continued to shove her tongue in and out of his ear. In response he trailed his fingers down toward the bottom of her shirt. He slipped his hand under her shirt and grabbed one of her breasts roughly though her lacy bra. She stopped what she was doing and bit the corner of her bottom lip.

Feeling bold she reached down between them and found the bulge already forming in his pants. She stroked him painfully slow. He moaned her name and she smiled sinfully at her accomplishment. Jude's fingers made their way to Tommy's shirt buttons. She had started unbuttoning them when he reached for her hands to stop her.

He looked into her eyes . " Jude. Don't start what you can't finish." He said out of breath.

She smiled at him. " Don't worry Quincy I always finish what I start." When she was done with his shirt she pulled it off of him forcefully.

Tommy once again found the bottom of her shirt and started to play with the hem. She lifted her hands up in the air, giving him permission to pull it off of her. He smiled at her as he pulled her shirt over her head. She ran her hands down his well toned chest to the waistband of his jeans. She paused with her fingers on the top button. She looked up at him innocently. He nodded his head and she proceeded to unbutton and unzip his jeans. She jumped off the sound board and pulled down his pants to his ankles. He quickly kicked them away from them. He stroked the side of her cheek and kissed her softly on the lips. She went to the button of her jeans and started to unbutton them, when Tommy covered her hand with his own and took over for her. He slowly undid the zipper and little by little pulled her jeans from her.

Now Tommy was standing in front of her in only his boxers and she only in her bra and panties.

She suddenly felt a little self-conscious to be this exposed in front of Tommy. She looked down slightly. He cupped her chin and made her look at him. " You're so beautiful Jude." He connected their lips and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

His hands found their way to the clasp of her bra. He unfastened her bra and pulled it way from her. He glanced down at her. She was more beautiful than he imagined. He kissed her neck and suckled the sensitive skin he found there. He made his way down to her chest. He latched on to one of her breasts while one of his hands massaged the other. Jude allowed a soft moan to escape her mouth. It felt so good to be here like this with Tommy. To feel how softly he touched her. To feel his mouth kissing her everywhere. Suddenly it she remembered Tommy wasn't hers to kiss to love. This was her sisters boyfriend. She shouldn't be enjoying this. She should feel guilty.

Tommy continued his assault on her chest when he felt a change in her. He looked up to look at her. Her beautiful face consumed with guilt. He could see the tears starting to form in her eyes.

" I'm sorry Tommy. This is wrong." She tried to push him away with her hand. Tommy let out a loud sigh. " Please don't hate me Tommy."

Tommy wiped a tear that had escaped her with his thumb. " Girl. I can't hate you. We aren't going to do anything you don't want to do."

" That's just it Tommy! I want to do this. You have no idea how much."

" Actually I do Jude. I've wanted you for so long. It's so hard to look at you everyday and not have you."

Before she could say anything Tommy grabbed her arms and slammed her against him attacking her with his lips. He stepped away but didn't let go of his hold on her.

" Forget Sadie. Forget everyone. Right now it's just about **you** and **me**."

He saw her still confused face. He didn't wait for a response. " I love you Jude!" She opened her mouth in surprise.

" _**Did he just say he loves me?"**_

He prepared himself for Jude's response. He knew she was probably going to grab her clothes and run away from him. But she didn't. Instead she put her hands on each side of his face and pulled him towards her. She kissed him forcefully. She pulled away trying to catch her breath.

" You're right Quincy. We've both been waiting too long for this to happen." He smiled at her and reconnected their lips. The both made their way toward the studio's back wall. Tommy slammed Jude up against the wall. She gasped loudly when the cold surface touched her warm skin.

He lifted on of her legs and wrapped it around his waist. He nibbled at her ear. " Tommy." she whispered in his ear. Jude could feel his hardness though his boxers. She felt pleased knowing she was the reason for this. Suddenly she felt Tommy's fingers caress her though her thin panties. " Tommy… please" she pleaded. Without warning he pushed the thin fabric of her panties aside and shoved two fingers into her. Jude's breath caught in her throat. He started to move his fingers in and out of her, feeling how wet she was getting. Tommy then pressed his thumb against her swollen clit, feeling some of her juices spilling on his hand. Jude moved her hips against his hand trying to feel more of this wonderful feeling he was giving her.

He tugged at her panties and began to pull them down her creamy legs. He shoved his fingers in side her again. He felt around inside her, preparing the way for what would go inside her next. He suddenly stopped and looked at her. " Ready girl?"

"Not yet." she responded. Tommy gave her a questioning look.

"My turn." She said as she unwrapped her leg from Tommy's waist. She got on her knees and looked up at Tommy. Tommy raised an eyebrow at her actions.

Jude tugged at his boxers and pulled them down and off of him. Before Tommy could register what was about to happen, he felt Jude's hand grab him firmly and lick the tip of him. She then proceeded to take more of him into her mouth. He ran his fingers in her hair and leaned his head back. She started to massage his balls. Suddenly he felt her take all of him in. She began to quickly pick up her pace. Licking, sucking and tasting all of him. She knew he was close. He stated to dribble and she drank the liquid he began to produce. Began to moan her name and she responded by picking up her pace once more. He felt his legs begin to give way and he knew he was close.

He tried to stop her. " Jude, I want to cum inside you." He said out of breath.

She smiled up at him and wiped her mouth as he helped her up. Tommy went over to his jeans and took something out of his back pocket. He grabbed her hand and led her to the sound board. Jude sat on top of the board and spread her legs apart as Tommy got in-between them. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest in anticipation. He tore open the condom in his hand and slipped it on his rock hard member.

" You ready now girl?" He smiled. She nodded nervously.

" Tommy. I've never… done **this **before." She said shyly.

He nodded knowingly. He knew how difficult it would be for him to remember to be gentle with her, knowing how much and how long he wanted to have her. " I'll be gentle." He kissed her softly and placed himself at her entrance. She smiled at him and wrapped her legs around his waist. He slowly began to fill her inch by inch until he felt the barrier that held her virginity. He looked at her one more time and she nodded her head for him to continue. He pushed past her barrier and heard her inhale sharply as he broke though. He had shut his eyes to avoid seeing the pain in her eyes. He didn't move, allowing her to get used to the feel of him inside her. He opened his eyes and saw she had her eyes closed too.

" Girl, open your eyes." He smiled at her and began to thrust in and out of her slowly. When he saw the pain in her eyes fade he picked up his speed. They were both breathing heavily enjoying being together like this. Each of his thrust seemed to go in deeper than the last. Jude bit down on his shoulder as she felt herself tighten around him.

" God Jude. You are so incredibly tight." Tommy licked the beads of sweat that were trickling down Jude's neck. The only sounds heard in the room were the moans and heavy breathing coming from them both. " Tommy." Jude moaned as she arched her back. She felt herself close to the edge. Tommy rested the side of his face against Jude's chest as he delivered what he knew were the last of his powerful thrusts. She hugged him to her and let out a scream as she felt sudden ripples of pleasure course throughout her whole body. A few seconds later Tommy screamed Jude's name as felt himself spill his contents into the condom. He stayed inside of her for a while. Reluctant to pull out of her. Tonight they had come together like never before.

" You don't know how many times I wanted to do that to you on this soundboard."

Jude laughed at his comment and kissed him. Tommy was hers now. And no one not even her sister could take that away from her.

The car ride to Jude's was silent but far from uncomfortable. Every once in a while they would steal glances at each other and smile. Remembering the sinful things they had just done. When they reached her house, she let out a sigh. It was back to reality.

Tommy looked over at Jude and took her hand in his.

" _**My girl" **_ Because that is what she was. Jude was his. Every inch of her belonged to him. He began to suck at her neck. Marking her as his for all to see. She pulled his collar down a little and looked at the bite mark she has left on his shoulder. " Good luck explaining that to Sadie"

He smiled at her. " I won't have to." Jude gave him a confused look.

" I'm breaking up with her tomorrow."

" Tommy. You don't have to. We can pretend this never happ…"

He silenced her with his mouth. " There's no way I can pretend this never happened."

She smiled at him. " I love you Tommy." she whispered.

" I know. I love you too girl."

"See you at the studio tomorrow Quincy."

She gave him a quick peck on the lips and exited the car.

He waited until she went inside to drive off.

Jude crept up the stairs and made her way to her room.

" Jude!" she heard someone say in a loud whisper. Jude's hands flew to her chest.

" God Sadie! Give me a heart attack why don't ya!"

" You just now got finished?" she heard Sadie say through the darkness.

"Yes. We finished a lot of things" Jude said that last thing under her breath.

" What? I didn't hear you."

" I said yes. I'm tired so I'll see you in the morning." Jude felt Sadie tug at her arm.

" Wait. Did Tom give you a message for me?"

" Nope." she said quickly before making a mad dash to her room , closing the door behind her. She turned on the little lamp on her night stand and looked in the mirror. She quickly noticed the red marks Tommy had left down her neck. Jude was glad it was too dark for Sadie to see them.

She got ready for bed and was about to lie down when she heard her phone. It was a text.

" _**I miss u already girl. I love u. C u tomorrow." **_

Jude smiled and replied.

"_**I love u 2. C ya."**_

Jude laid down and closed her eyes. Tomorrow (she looked at the clock next to her bed) actually later today was going to be a drama filled day. And she hoped Tommy and her could handle it.

**A/N: Ok so there's my oneshot. I know the ending doesn't sound like an ending but it is. Unless everybody likes it and in that case I will continue. Review and comment please. Tell me what you think.**

**Oh and I'll update my other stories later this week. Sorry for the delay, but you guys know how school can be. **


	2. Chapter 2

-1**_A/N: _Oh wow you guys! Thank you so much to all who reviewed!! I'm so happy you guys liked my one shot. Well I was kind of hoping you guys would like it and want me to continue, because I was already thinking of ideas just incase. So here it is. I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you like and don't like. I'm not sure if you guys want smut every chapter or not. But I'm putting a little bit in this chapter just in case. **

_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own Instant Star**

**Chapter 2**

The next day Jude woke up feeling better than she had ever before. Today everything was going to change. Today she and Tommy were finally going to be together.

"_**Poor Sadie. She's going to be heart broken when she and Tommy break up." **_ She thought.

She put her hair up in a messy ponytail and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror as she passed it. That's when she noticed a problem.

" Ugh Tommy." She groaned. She leaned into the mirror, rubbing the reddish purple marks on her neck.

" I have to do something about this. No way I can explain this to Sadie." Jude could just play out the explanation to Sadie in her head.

"_**Oh this ? ( points her neck) This happened when I screwed your boyfriend last night Sadie."**_

" Why couldn't this happen in the winter? I can't wear a turtle neck. I don't even own a turtle neck. Except that ugly pea green one I got from aunt Sylvia last Christmas." Jude wrinkled up her nose in remembrance. Then suddenly she smiled to herself. She knew exactly what she could do.

After she got dressed, Jude walked downstairs to find Sadie in the kitchen singing out of tune as always. Sadie was in a surprisingly good mood. Tommy totally blew her off last night. Something was going on.

" You picked up the pieces and put me back… oh hi Jude."

"Hey Sadie. What are you so happy about?"

" Oh I have my reasons." she smiled. Then she gave Jude a weird look. " What's that ?"

she said as she pointed to Jude's neck.

" We singers types call it a scarf . You'd think the guru of fashion that is Sadie Harrison would know what scarf is."

"Ha ha. I know what it is , but why are you wearing it?"

" I strained my voice. Tommy had me hitting some really high notes last night. The scarf helps me rest up my throat."

She realized Sadie wasn't even paying attention to her anymore. She had turned around to write down a telephone number from a magazine on the counter. Jude tried to look over her shoulder to see what it was.

"What are doing?"

" Promise you won't tell Tommy?"

"Yeah sure." Jude shrugged.

" I'm booking a spa weekend for Tommy and me ." Sadie beamed.

Sadie's smile faded when she saw Jude doubled over with laughter.

"What's so funny?" Sadie said, putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry Sads but I was just imagining… Tommy… at a spa. With like ….a mud mask" she said between laughs.

Sadie just scoffed at her sister.

" Why would you do that to him?" Jude said still laughing.

"It's our anniversary!!" Sadie squealed.

" What?" Jude whispered, her laughter quickly dieing.

" Yeah! Tommy has been working so hard at the studio and he deserves a break. And it's our anniversary so we can spend it together."

_**Anniversary? Didn't they have one last month? How many anniversaries do these two have? Wait Tommy can't dump Sadie on their anniversary. Especially when she looks like that."**_

_**  
**_Jude thought as she looked at her sister. Sadie looked so happy, Jude almost expected rainbows to come out of her butt at any second.

" Oh my God ! We are going to be so late for work Jude." Sadie said as she grabbed her purse and shoved a stunned Jude out of the kitchen.

When they arrived at G- Major, they were greeted by Tommy coming towards them.

"Hey !!" Sadie ran over to Tommy and kissed him on the lips.

" Hey Sadie. I need to talk to you." Tommy said as he looked from Sadie to Jude.

" Actually Tommy I need to talk to you first." Jude said getting in-between Tommy and Sadie. She stared to pull Tommy away when she felt Sadie pull her back.

" Jude. What are you doing? You better not tell Tom about the spa." Sadie whispered.

" It's about my song. It's important. We'll be right back. " She rolled her eyes at Sadie and quickly pulled Tommy into studio A. She shoved Tommy into the studio and shut the door locking it behind her. Tommy raised his eyebrows at Jude and slowly walked toward her.

" Wow girl. I was going to break up with Sadie first but if this is how you want to start the day it's ok by me."

He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. She was so mesmerized by his kiss she almost forgot what she was about.

"Wait Tommy ,we need to talk."

"We'll get to that." he smiled and leaned in again. This time Jude put out her hand to push him away.

Tommy sighed and sat in one of the chairs. " What's on your mind girl?"

" Why didn't you tell me it's your anniversary?!"

Tommy looked puzzled for a second. Then it dawned on him. He put his head in his hands. " I forgot." he said plainly.

" I'm a little confused about something though?"

"About what girl?" Tommy said leaning back in the chair.

" Didn't you and Sadie have an anniversary last month? I mean she made a pretty big deal about it."

She watched as Tommy got up from the chair. He walked towards the wall and turned his back to her . Tommy let out sigh and scratched the back of his head.

" Tommy?" Jude walked over to him and made him turn around to face her.

" It was another type… of anniversary." He said looking down.

Jude stared at him with a confused expression.

" It was the first time we…."

Jude finally realized what he was trying to say.

" Eww. I so didn't need to know that." Jude said disgusted.

" You guys slept together before you were a couple? You move kind of fast there don't you Quincy?" She smiled.

" Well I think I proved that last night didn't I?" Tommy pulled her to his chest and she wrapped her arms around his waist. 

" You can't break up with Sadie today. She's got this whole spa weekend planned for you two." She said into his chest.

" Spa weekend? That actually sounds kind of nice."

Jude raised her eyebrows at him and leaned away from him a little.

Tommy took hold of Jude's hands and brought them up to his lips. He kissed her knuckles gently.

" Hey. I would rather be with **my girl **any weekend." He said.

Jude smiled up at him.

He began to nuzzle her neck or what he could nuzzle of her neck.

" What's with the scarf? He grinned.

Jude took off her scarf and showed him her neck.

"Well who did that to you Harrison?" He teased.

" Some naughty man who can't keep **it** in his pants." She teased back

" Oh really. Well I seem to remember you trying to take **it** out of my pants."

Jude laughed.

Jude stepped away from Tommy for a second.

" What are we going to do Tommy?"

"I guess you're going to have to be my dirty little secret for a while Harrison."

Jude knew she should be upset that Tommy wasn't going to break up with Sadie. And of course she should feel guilty, but there was something exciting about having a secret affair.

" _**Sadie went out with Tommy knowing I liked him. Well now Tommy is mine."**_

Wow. Jude couldn't believe what she was thinking. And a part of her didn't care if it was wrong.

It actually felt pretty good. Jude was tired of people treating her like a goody two shoes.

Jude discovered she had a bad side and she couldn't wait to explore it… with Tommy.

Tommy saw Jude's contemplative look. He went up behind her and hugged her to him. She leaned back and closed her eyes.

" I was kidding girl. I'll break up with Sadie tomorrow."

Jude turned around to face him and smiled.

" No don't. It's more exciting this way."

Tommy cocked one of his eyebrows at her. Before he could say anything, Jude grabbed him by his shirt and threw him on one of the chairs. She quickly straddled him and grabbed both sides of his face. She attacked him with her lips. She licked his bottom lip which he parted to allow her tongue to enter. Their tongues danced wildly in each others mouth.

_**What has gotten into Jude! Well whatever it is I like it." **_

Tommy's thoughts were interrupted by Jude.

Jude's hands had found their way to the swelling forming in his pants.

" Excited already Quincy? We just got started." She grinned.

Tommy moved his hands to her back where he ran them up and down as he pulled her closer to him. Jude rubbed her center roughly against Tommy's crotch provoking a moan to escape his lips. Tommy moved his lips to her neck and tugged at the bottom of Jude's shirt. He didn't wait for her to raise her arms before removing it.

" In a hurry?" she smiled.

He positioned one hand under her bra to touch her naked breast. He groped her breast roughly and continued to kiss her neck. He enjoyed hearing the soft groans that were coming from her.

Jude quickly found the button and zipper of his pants. She unzipped his pants and reached inside but was taken back by the feel of his naked flesh.

" No underwear? Kinky." She smirked. She had just started to remove him from his pants when they heard someone at the door. Whoever it was, they were trying to turn the knob but found that it was locked.

Tommy groaned in disappointment.

" Looks like we'll have to finish this later." Jude said as she got off Tommy.

Tommy and Jude quickly started to get dressed and ran their fingers through their hair.

Jude had just finished wrapping her scarf around her neck when Tommy opened the door. It was Kwest.

"Hey guys. Why was the door locked?" Kwest said looking at them both.

" I must have locked it by accident." Jude said innocently.

Kwest just shrugged and went to sit in his chair.

"You guys ready to record?"

" Yeah." Jude nodded and made her way to the sound booth but not before hearing Kwest's comment.

" Is it just me or is it hot in here?"

**A/N: I just realized I forgot to mention that Jude was wearing a thin fashion scarf not the scarf that you wear when it's cold. Sorry. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviews!! You all inspire me to write more. You guys are the best. Here's another chapter I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 3**

" But it's our anniversary!!!" Sadie whined.

Sadie took her lunch break as the opportunity to tell Tommy about her plans for their anniversary.

" Sadie. I told you. I'm going to be really busy this weekend. I have to work on Jude **and** Mason's album."

Tommy was starting to get frustrated with Sadie's whining. He leaned back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling. Was there any one more frustrating than Sadie Harrison?

"That's what you said last week. You said you would be done with Mason's album!!"

"It's not my fault that Mason was sick last week. Now I have to work all weekend to make up for lost time."

He was doing this a lot lately. Canceling every date they had ,avoiding anytime alone with her. She was starting to feel really ignored. It was like she didn't even have a boyfriend. She considered giving him an ultimatum. But that didn't work out so well the first time she tried it. Sadie started to stomp her foot in agitation. And went on with her rant.

" _**God I hate it when she does that!!" **_

Tommy looked down and tried to rub away the headache that was staring to erupt. He looked up and saw that Sadie was still yelling at him. But he had already tuned her out. Suddenly he heard laughter coming from the lobby. He recognized that laugh. He looked out the open studio door and saw Jude laughing at something Kwest was saying. Kwest was going to show Jude how to make the perfect engineer sandwich. Tommy found himself smiling as he looked at her. Jude always made him forget anyone else existed. He saw the way she slowly wiped away a tear from her cheek. He loved the way Jude would cry if you made her laugh hard enough. Usually only Tommy and sometimes SME could do it.

Tommy didn't know how long he had been staring at her until he noticed Jude turn to look at him and gave him a strange look. He suddenly realized someone was yelling his name. It was Sadie. He turned his head to look at her. Her face was red and she had one hand on her hip. And there went that foot again.

" _**Can't she do something else when she's mad?"**_

" Tommy!!"

"Sorry. What?"

" I'm glad to know you find my little sister more interesting than me."

"Sadie don't start."

Tommy was taken back by the look on Sadie's face. He could have sworn he saw her eyes glisten as she looked away from him. She turned around and muffled a cough.

Tommy got up and grabbed her arms.

" How about I make it up to you."

"How?" Sadie sniffed. She refused to look at him.

" Let me take you out to dinner tonight."

" Really?!" She said finally looking at him. She wiped away a stray tear and smiled.

" _**Men are so weak. Just show them some tears and they'll do whatever you want." **_Sadie smiled at her accomplishment.

Tommy nodded his head. Sadie gave him a quick peck on the lips and pulled him into a hug. As she hugged him, Tommy looked outside into the lobby. Jude was still talking to Kwest but now she was looking into the studio. She was watching him and Sadie. She had a sad look on her face. Tommy stared at her and gave her a sad smile.

Jude felt his deep gaze. Although he was holding her sister, she felt like he was really holding her. His eyes told her how much he loved her and wished it was her enveloped in his arms.

He saw her part her lips slightly. She had no idea what that seemingly innocent act did to him.

Jude continued to stare at him and watched as he licked his lips as he looked at her. She could almost feel the heat coming from his gaze. She suddenly felt her throat go dry.

Tommy was hers and **no one **can take him away from her.

_**Later that night**_

Jude was sitting by her window with her guitar in her hand. She had been sitting there for the last hour and half. Her original plan was to finish her new ballad but she couldn't seem to focus. Every time she heard a car approach she would look down her window.

She wasn't waiting for Sadie to come home from her date with Tommy or anything. She always wrote her songs at her window. She wasn't jealous. That would be stupid. Tommy loves her.

" _**This is ridiculous. You can't get like this every time they go out. You're the one that told Tommy not to break up with her. So suck it up Harrison."**_

Suddenly she felt inspired. She franticly wrote down the lyrics that were popping into her head.

She stopped when she heard the familiar sound of an engine. She watched as a blue viper parked in front of her house. She came away from the window so they wouldn't see her. After a few minutes Jude looked down at her watch.

" _**How long it take to say goodbye?!! Unless they're kissing or something. Eww. Think about something else." **_She demanded herself.

After what seemed like an eternity she heard a car door slam shut and saw Sadie came out of the car.

" _**Finally!" **_

She looked out the window and saw Sadie waving goodbye to Tommy. She heard the door shut downstairs.

Tommy was still sitting in his car. He watched Sadie go into the house. He looked up in the direction of Jude's window.

He was surprised to see a familiar blonde staring back at him. He squinted his eyes a little.

"_**Is that a scowl on her face?" **_Tommy chuckled at the thought. He picked up his cell phone and dialed a number.

Jude was frowning at Tommy when she heard her phone ring. She was going to ignore it when she saw Tommy was on his phone. She walked over to her phone and looked at the phone display. Tommy's handsome face was staring back at her. She picked it up and walked back to her window.

" What do you want Tommy?" Jude said a bit more harshly than she had intended.

He could still see the frown on her face. She looked so hot when she was mad.

" I just wanted to make sure it was you that was giving me that angry stare just now?"

" So what if it was? How was your date with my sister?"

" You know you look really hot when your mad right?"

"Oh really? So I must look smoking hot right now."

Tommy let out a chuckle that made Jude's heart beat just a little faster. She loved Tommy's laugh. It made her forget how mad she was.

" Why aren't you in bed yet Harrison?"

" Why? You want to tuck me in Quincy?" She could almost see  
the smirk playing on his lips.

Jude heard Sadie walk up the stairs and close the door of her room.

"You didn't answer my question Quincy."

"Which was?" She rolled her eyes at his response.

" How was your **date**?" She didn't mean to emphasize the last word. Which is probably why she heard Tommy laugh on the other end.

" Oh that question. Don't ask." He sighed.

" That bad?"

" Well it's really difficult to be on a date when you have someone else on your mind."

Jude felt the heat rush to her face. Tommy smiled to himself because he knew she was blushing. Which was exactly the response he was looking for.

" Don't forget we are going to have dinner at my house this weekend."

" But Mr. Quincy. We are supposed to be working this weekend." She laughed.

" Oh will be working on something. And if there's time we'll work on your album." He heard her laugh again.

" I love you Jude. I'll see you tomorrow."

" I love you too. Bye."

It was finally the weekend. Jude had been waiting for this all week. After working at the studio all day they decided to go to Tommy's house. Sadie was busy taking down notes for Darius so it was easy to sneak out with out her knowledge. Tommy and Jude drove to Jude's rehearsal space and left Jude's car there and rode to his house together. That way no one would see Jude's car at his house.

Jude had barely made it past the entrance of the house before she felt Tommy slam her against the nearest wall. His lips attacking hers. He kicked the door close never disconnecting their lips.

After what seemed like hours they broke away.

" I'll get us something to drink. Make yourself comfortable." He smiled as he made his way to the kitchen.

Jude had only been at Tommy's only a handful of times. She had only seen the downstairs, so feeling bold she ventured upstairs. As she went up she ran her hands on the wooden railing of the staircase. Tommy's house was truly breathtaking. She made it to the second floor and looked around. At the top of the stairs there was small living area, complete with a big leather couch, a big screen TV and a massive stereo system. She went down the long hallway and opened a few doors.

When she opened the last door she figured it was Tommy's room. The room was decorated in red and black. It even smelled like him. She inhaled the scent and sighed. She looked around and saw only a few pictures on his bed side table. She expected to see pictures of Sadie but was surprised to see one of her and Tommy. It was a picture of her and Tommy from her sixteenth birthday. She had picked it up to have a better look at it when she heard someone speak from the door way.

" I see you found my bedroom."

It was Tommy holding two wine glasses. Jude eyed the two glasses carefully. She walked over to a smiling Tommy and took one of the glasses, making sure to rub her fingers gently against his as she did.

" Are you trying to get me drunk Tommy?" She took a big gulp of the wine.

Tommy's eyes widened.

" I don't think you would need my help with that." He said as he took a healthy sip of his drink.

"No but I do need help with something else Quincy." She put down her wine glass and stepped closer to him. She ran her hands down the front of his shirt.

" What is it that you need help with girl?" He grinned.

" With this."

She began to unbutton the front her shirt slowly. Never taking her eyes off him. He swallowed hard at her actions.

"Aren't you going to help me?" She asked seductively.

He put down his wine glass and walked slowly to her. He removed her hands and finished unbuttoning her shirt, revealing the lacy black bra underneath. He leaned down to kiss her on the lips. Gently at first but turning more aggressive by the second. Jude could feel her lips burn from the friction.

They momentarily disconnected their lips as she tugged at the bottom of his shirt. He raised his arms as she pulled it quickly off of him.

They reconnected their lips. Tommy rubbed his hands freely up and down her back. Her hands flew up to grab his hair, pulling him to her. He walked over to his bed, taking Jude with him. Jude who was walking backwards stopped when she felt the edge of the bed on the back of her knees. Tommy pushed her slowly and gently down on the bed with his weight. Tommy was on top of her. He lifted one of her legs and wrapped it around his waist. She nibbled at his ear as he rubbed the outside of her thigh.

His hands went to the waist of her jeans and he undid them before pulling them off of her. He was about to go for his own jeans when he felt Jude beat him to it. Her hands had already wondered to his button and zipper. Soon he too was free of his pants.

He began to nibble at her neck and smiled when a small moan escaped her lips. He made his way down her neck and towards her chest. He slid his hands under her and pulled her up a little as his hands unclamped her bra. When she was free of her bra she laid back down and gasped as his mouth found one of her nipples. She whispered his name as his tongue licked her. His hand went to her other breast and rubbed her nipple in-between his fingers.

Her hand gradually made it's way to his boxers. She heard his breathe catch in his throat as she stroked the growing bulge she found there. She heard his breath become uneven with each one of her stokes. Jude carefully let her hand go inside his boxers. The feel of her hands on his naked flesh was enough to make Tommy stop his attack on her breasts. He moaned her name and she smiled in response. She stopped when she felt him start to drip. She wanted him to cum inside her.

Tommy caught his breathe and whispered in her ear.

" You're evil girl." He grinned.

She smiled wickedly and took her hand out of his boxers. Both her hands went to the sides of his face as she pulled him to meet her lips. She kissed him hard and he could feel all the pinned up desire she held.

His own hands made their way to the crotch of her panties. He pulled the soft silk material aside and inserted two fingers deep inside her without warning. She gasped into his mouth. He pumped his fingers in and out of her. She moaned with each motion and he covered her sounds with his mouth. She licked her lips gently. Tommy was so entranced by her actions, he almost forgot what he was doing. Pretty soon he felt her warm liquid surround his fingers.

He took them out and licked off the juices she had produced. She whimpered in disappointment.

" Who's evil now Quincy."

" That's nothing girl." Jude cocked an eyebrow at him.

He smiled and his lips made their descent down her neck, past her chest and down to her stomach. She felt him tug at the delicate fabric of her panties before she felt the cool air of the room when he stripped her of them. He threw her panties away from them and across the room. Before she had a chance to react she felt his tongue enter her in the most private of places. He kissed her with all the passion he could muster. She felt Tommy nibble gently at her clit and she grabbed his hair and arched her back. He abruptly stopped and Jude looked down at him.

" Tommy. Please." She begged.

" No Jude . I want you to cum with me inside of you."

He made his way back up to her lips and kissed her. He reached into his night stand to search for a condom.

He took her left leg and positioned it on his left shoulder and wrapped the other one around his middle. He ripped open the condom wrapper and slipped the condom on his erection.

He put the tip of him inside her and looked down at her.

" You ready?"

She smiled at him and nodded her head.

He swiftly entered her in one rapid movement. He began his trusts slowly but quickly picked up the velocity. She lifted her hips to meet each one of his thrusts. They both began to pant heavily. Jude could feel Tommy's warm breath at her ear with each heavy gulp of air he took. He moaned her name softly and she smiled in satisfaction. She felt content to have Tommy with her. Feeling his heart beat forcefully against his chest. She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of love filling the room.

They were interrupted by the sound of his cell phone ringing downstairs.

" Ignore it. " He panted. She just nodded her head as she grabbed him to draw him into a kiss.

Tommy could feel Jude's walls tighten and compress around him. She was close and he wasn't too far behind her. He picked up his pace and listened as they both lost the rhythm of their breathing.

" Tommy." Jude groaned as she racked her fingernails down his back. She bit her lip as she felt herself close to the edge.

He heard her gasp his name as her walls contracted. He delivered one final blow before finding his own release, screaming her name as he did.

They were laying in bed with their arms around each other. He smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head.

" I'll be right back."

" Where're you going?"

"I'm going to get my cell phone and see who called me."

Jude nodded her head. He got up and walked to the door, not bothering to cover up with a sheet. Jude watched happily as his naked figure disappeared out the door. She knew who it was that probably called him. She sighed and laid her head on the pillow.

Tommy came back and set his phone on the nightstand. He climbed back into the bed and wrapped his arm around her not saying a word.

" It was Sadie wasn't it?" She said breaking the silence.

He nodded his head and kissed her cheek. She hugged him to her and rested the side of her face on his chest. After a few more seconds of silence he spoke.

" You know how much I love you Jude?"

" How much?" she smiled.

" More than anything in this world."

" More than your viper." She said looking up at him.

" Well maybe not anything." he grinned.

Jude gasped in mock surprise and he laughed when she punched him in the arm.

She laughed as he started to tickle her neck with his lips.

Tommy was kissing Jude's neck when he heard his doorbell ring.

" Let's ignore it." He said turning his attention back to Jude.

" What if it's Sadie?"

"She doesn't have to know I was home."

She smiled, but then an idea came into Jude's head.

" Tommy?"

" Hmm? " Tommy said as he kissed Jude's jaw line.

" Doesn't Sadie have keys to your house?"

The phrase had no more than left her lips when they heard the ratting of keys and the opening of a door.

" Tommy?!!" They heard from downstairs.

Tommy stared up at Jude. Her hand flew up to her startled mouth.

" Sadie!!" They both whispered.

Jude rushed to put her clothes back on.

Tommy tried to tidy up the bed as best he could. He put the two wine glasses in a drawer.

Jude grabbed her bra and put on her shirt. She was about to grab her jeans when she started to look around the room.

" Tommy?! I can't find my panties!!"

He looked around too but didn't see anything. Jude grabbed the rest of her things and ran as quietly and quickly as she could out the door and down the hallway.

She needed to find somewhere to hide.

Tommy picked up his clothes and he threw them in the hamper. He quickly picked up the empty condom wrapper and threw it away in the bathroom. He had just finished putting on his bathrobe that he grabbed from the bathroom when he saw Sadie coming into his room.

"Hey. I've been calling you . I didn't see you leave the studio." Sadie went up to Tommy and hugged him.

" Sorry I had a headache. I turned off my phone." He tried to lead her back out the door. But she stopped him and started to kiss his neck . Tommy pulled her away.

She looked up at him. Hurt written all over her face.

" Sorry Sades but I'm really tired."

She was about to answer him when something across the room caught her eye. She walked over to the corner of the room. She picked up something that was halfway under a chair.

" What the hell is this!!!"

Tommy looked up to see Sadie holding up black silk panties.

"_**Jude's panties!!" **_Tommy let out a heavy sigh.

" Where is she?!!"

"Sadie." Tommy walked over to her.

Sadie backed away from Tommy and took a deep breath.

"Where. Is .She?" She tried to say as calmly as she could

" Who?" Tommy said trying to sound innocent.

That was it . She couldn't hold back her anger any longer.

" You know exactly who!! Tommy!!"

_**A/N: That's it. Please review and tell me what you guys think. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so much to my reviews. You are awesome. That's why you guys get a double update. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Instant Star**

**Chapter 4**

"Where. Is . She?" She tried to say as calmly as she could .

" Who?" Tommy said trying to sound innocent.

That was it she couldn't hold back her anger any longer.

" You know exactly who. Tommy!!" He suddenly felt the panties hit the side of his face.

" I'm waiting Tom!!!"

Sadie didn't wait for an answer. She left the room in a huff and hurried down the hallway into each room. She hastily began opening and closing various doors.

"_**She has to be around here somewhere. I didn't give her much time to hide." **_Sadie thought as she continued her hunt.

Tommy followed her around and looked at her like she was nuts.

" What are you doing?" He tried to grab her arm but she was too fast.

"I'm looking for **her**!!" She turned around and glared at him for a minute then continued what she was doing.

" Her who?"  
" Your **slut**!!" She called over her shoulder. Tommy winced at the last word.

Sadie went into each room and opened the closet and looked under the bed.

" _**I have to stop her before she finds Jude." **_Tommy thought. He desperately tried to find a way to distract Sadie.

Jude was trying to listen to what was going on from her hiding place. She rapidly put on the rest of her clothes (well except her panties). Jude looked toward the window and contemplated how much it would hurt to fall from the second floor.

The sound of doors opening and shutting echoed throughout the whole house. She could hear Sadie's voice getting closer and closer. Then Jude heard her sister not 2 feet away from her. Suddenly Jude heard Tommy's voice.

"Sadie! You're being ridiculous!"

Sadie turned to stare angrily at Tommy. She had stepped into one of the bathrooms and was about to pull back the curtain when Tommy grabbed her arm.

Jude put her hand on her chest. She could feel her heart beating forcefully in her chest. It was so loud she wondered if they could hear it.

" Please let me explain."

He pulled her out of the bathroom. He could have sworn he heard a little sigh of relief coming from behind the curtain.

Tommy pulled Sadie into his room. Sadie crossed her arms across her chest.

"Whose silk panties are they?" Sadie tapped her foot.

Tommy stared down at her feet with an annoyed look on his face. " I don't know."

"That's bull Tommy! Just tell me the truth!"

" I am! I have no idea whose panties they are."

" _**I have to think of something fast." **_Tommy looked around the room and scratched the back of his head.

Sadie rolled her eyes at him.

" Maybe they're Chaz's." He blurted out.

Sadie cocked one of her eyebrows.

" Does Chaz have a secret life no one knows about." She said uncrossing her arms.

" No. I mean, remember I let Chaz borrow my house for a party a few weekends ago? When I had to go to Montréal?"

" Yeah. I remember." Sadie said a bit more calmly.

" Well the panties probably belong to some girl he was with or something."

" And you let Chaz sleep with random girls in **your** room?"

" **No**. And I'm going to talk to Chaz about that. He knows I don't like people going into my room when I'm not here."

Tommy looked into Sadie's eyes, searching for any hint that she had bought his story.

Sadie sighed deeply and looked around the room.

She didn't know what to think. It sounded possible. And she hadn't caught Tommy cheating on her before. Unless you count the time with Kwest's cousin, but he explained that it was a misunderstanding.

She looked at Tommy who gave her the most innocent look he could muster.

She didn't know what to do. She wanted to believe him. But she knew he was probably lying. Tom Quincy wasn't exactly known for being faithful to any woman.

" _**I wonder what you'll buy me as a guilt gift this time Tommy."**_

Sadie liked being Tommy's girlfriend. He was the guy of her dreams.

If there was another girl trying to take Tommy from her, she was going to find out who she was. There was no way she was going to let some slut have Tommy. Not without a fight at least.

" _**Let's see Tommy's skank compete with me." **_She smiled to herself.

" Alright Tommy. I believe you." She grinned sweetly.

Sadie walked over to Tommy and leaned in to give him a soft kiss on the lips, before deepening it. She made sure Tommy felt all the anger, lust and passion she felt for him.

Tommy was stunned at her change in attitude.

She smiled at him again before letting herself out. When Sadie was outside she looked around. She didn't see anyone else's car anywhere.

"_**That doesn't mean anything. He could have driven her here." **_

Sadie got in her car and pulled out her cell phone.

Jude was still in the bathroom trying to listen for Sadie. When suddenly her phone rang. Jude tried to pick it up as fast as she could.

" Hello." She whispered.

" Jude? Where are you? And why are you whispering?"

It was Sadie.

"_**She must have left." **_Jude let out a sigh of relief.

" I'm not whispering." She said louder.

" Ok. Well where are you?" Sadie rolled her eyes.

" Um I'm… at the my rehearsal space." Jude said. She hoped she didn't sound like she was lying.

" Oh. Ok. Well let me drive over there and…"

" No!!!" Jude screamed in panic.

Sadie was surprised by Jude's response. " What?"

Jude tried to calm down " I mean. I was just about to go home now. Where are you?"

" I'm about to go home too. I'm at Tommy's we had a date." Sadie said trying to sound happy.

Jude made a weird face.

" _**Why did she say she had a date with Tommy?" **_

"Ok. Well then I guess I'll see you at home in a few minutes." Jude said equally as happy.

" That sounds good. I'll see you in a few minutes. Bye."

"Bye Sades."

Sadie was going to tell Jude about her fight with Tommy but decided against it. Sadie knew Jude would take Tommy's side anyway. She sighed and started for home.

Tommy watched as Sadie's car pulled away. He went upstairs and called for Jude. Tommy entered his room and picked up the panties. He was about to call out Jude's name again when he was surprised to feel a pair of arms hug him from behind.

Tommy turned around and kissed Jude fully on the lips. Jude wrapped her arms around Tommy's neck and pulled him closer.

" I thought we were dead meat." Tommy said pulling away slightly.

"Yeah me too." Jude laughed.

" Where were you?"

" In one of your guest bathrooms."

"I thought you had jumped out the window or something." He laughed.

"The thought crossed my mind. But jumping out of a two story window didn't seem like a good idea." She grinned.

Tommy held out the panties for Jude to take.

" What?" Jude asked staring at the panties.

" I'm giving you your panties back." Tommy gave her a strange look when she still didn't take them.

" Are you kidding? Sadie probably has those things memorized. If she just happens to see them in my room or something. She'll kill me."

Tommy laughed at Jude.

Jude's eyes suddenly got wide. " Oh! That reminds me." She gasped.

Jude reached behind her back and unhooked her bra before pulling it off. All without taking her shirt off.

Tommy stared at her opened mouth.

" Do you know how turned on I am right now?" Jude noticed Tommy was looking at her chest. She shoved him playfully before handing him her bra.

" For your panty collection." She grinned.

Tommy took the bra and raised both his eyebrows at her.

" Don't give me that look Quincy. I know you have one. Now you can add **Jude Harrison : Instant Star **to your collection." She said over dramatically.

"So I get your panties and your bra Harrison?" He smirked.

"Yes. The bra matches the panties. I don't want anything associated with those panties anywhere near me."

Jude saw Tommy was lost in thought. He was clutching the panties and bra in his hand. His eyes engaged on her chest.

"Uh. Quincy?" Jude waved her hands in front of his face.

Tommy snapped back to reality but his eyes were still fixated on Jude.

"Sorry. I just realized your not wearing any underwear." Tommy licked his lips.

Jude breathed in deeply. She knew that look. Jude needed to leave. Sadie was probably already halfway home by now.

She saw Tommy coming towards her. Before she could say anything. Tommy trapped her lips with his own. The force of his kiss caused Jude to lean back. Tommy had to put his arms behind her to keep her from falling.

He thought about how different this kiss was from the one he had with Sadie just moments before. Sadie had to have felt the lack of emotion he had brought to their kiss. The only kisses full of love he shared were with Jude and no one else.

Jude felt Tommy's hands wonder inside her shirt. Jude moaned when she felt Tommy's hand massage her breasts then her nipples. Tommy left her lips to suck at her neck then her collar bone, leaving his mark there when he sucked until he broke the fragile vessels.

Jude nibbled at his earlobe and she felt Tommy's hot breath on her neck. Tommy's hand went down to Jude's waist and started to unbutton her jeans. He groaned when he felt Jude pull his hands away.

" I have to go Tommy." Jude said out of breath.

" You don't sound that convinced." He smiled and kissed her lips. She felt his hands grab her butt and pull her to him. She could feel how much he wanted her through his jeans.

Jude let out a tiny whimper. " You have no ideas what you do to me Quincy." She breathed out.

" I do actually." He said as he put his hand in her jeans and rubbed the inside of her folds with his fingers.

" I can feel what I do to you girl." He whispered in her ear.

It took all the strength to pull away from Tommy.

" Tommy. I really have to go." He tried to go for her again but she smiled and pushed him away gently.

" Tease." He smiled.

She smiled back and kissed him softly on the lips.

" I promise I'll make it up to you Quincy."

" I'm keeping you to that girl. " He smiled.

Jude smiled again. " Now will you please drive me to the rehearsal space so I can get my car?"

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it. Oh and thanks to crybaby452 for her window idea!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star.**

**Chapter 5**

When Jude got home she saw Sadie setting up for dinner. Jude's stomach was growling. She didn't get to eat dinner at Tommy's like they had planned.

"Dad called and said he was going to be late." Sadie smiled.

"You're eating? I thought you said you had a date with Tommy?" Jude took the silverware from Sadie and helped her set the table.

Sadie looked away before answering her sister. " I did, but we didn't get to eat dinner if you know what I mean." Sadie laughed.

Yeah Jude knew exactly what she meant. That had just happened to her with Tommy. Why was Sadie lying? Did she lose her mind when she found Jude's panties?

" Eww. Too much information." Jude made a face that made Sadie laugh.

"I'm going to wash up for dinner." Sadie hurried up the stairs. Sadie looked at herself in the mirror.

" _**I have to keep pretending everything is ok with Tommy. If Jude sees me moping around she'll tell Tommy and he'll know I didn't believe his explanation about the panties. No Sadie, you have to be smart if you're going to find out who's the skank that's taking Tommy away from you. I can't ask Jude to help me (she's on Tommy's side) But I know exactly who to turn to." **_ Sadie smiled evilly at her reflection.

_**The Next Day at G-Major**_

Jude arrived at the studio from lunch and was surprised to see a huge arrangement of flowers on Sadie's desk.

"What's this?" Jude pointed to the bouquet.

"Tommy gave them to me. Isn't he romantic?" She beamed.

"What did he do?" Jude asked raising her eyebrow.

" What do mean? He was just being thoughtful." Sadie said a bit peeved.

Jude backed away. Sadie was starting act a little psychotic.

"Sorry. I'm glad he did it." Jude smiled at her sister who returned the gesture.

"_**Was it that obvious that Tommy only gave her things when he did something wrong?" **_Sadie thought.

Jude was on her way to the studio when she felt someone grab her and pull her into an office. But not just any office, Tommy's office.

She grinned at a cheerful looking Tommy.

" I missed you girl." He said as he kissed her neck.

" I saw the flowers you bought Sadie."

He stopped kissing her. "You jealous Harrison?"

" No. But some of us eat lunch during our lunch break. Not go hunt down flowers for our girlfriends."

Tommy smiled at Jude. " Is that why you didn't want to eat lunch with me Quincy?

" No. Actually Sadie's flowers more of an after thought. I thought I should get her something after what happened last night."

" Right. So that still doesn't explain why you refused to eat with me."

Tommy went behind his desk and retrieved a little black shopping bag.

" I didn't go to lunch because I was out buying you this." He said as he handed her the bag.

Jude was still not happy when she snatched the bag from him. She looked inside and grinned. " What's this Tommy?" She said as she took out two sets lace bras and panties. One red and one cream colored.

"I decided since you had to give me your bra and panties last night, I should get you new ones." He walked up behind her while she inspected the undergarments. " Maybe you could wear them for me sometime." He breathed on her neck.

Jude put the bag and garments on Tommy's desk. She leaned in barely touching his lips with her own. "Maybe." She said before walking away from him.

" Oh no you don't girl. You owe me for last night." He grabbed her arms and kissed her. He licked her bottom lip asking for entrance, which she gladly granted.

She quickly removed her shirt and helped him with his. Tommy undid her pants and slowly pulled them to her feet. She smiled at him and kissed his lips. She bit down on his lower lip as her hands wandered to his jeans . When they were both in their underwear, Jude hopped on the desk and spread her legs for Tommy to get in between them. Once there Jude wrapped her legs around him and grinned against him.

Tommy reached between them and rubbed Jude through her panties. Jude moaned at his touch and moved her center closer against Tommy's hand.

He tugged at the center of the panties ad pushed the fabric aside. He shoved two fingers deep inside her. A moan escaped Jude's lips and Tommy covered it up with a kiss. Jude grabbed the back of Tommy's neck as she felt Tommy pump his fingers in and out of her at a steady pace. She moved her hands down to his boxers and put her hand inside, taking Tommy's naked member in her grasp. She squeezed him gently and moved her hands up and down his shaft.

In response Tommy took his fingers out and with his thumb pressed on Jude's clitoris. Jude breathed heavily and kissed Tommy so roughly on the lips he could feel them burn.

Tommy picked up Jude and pulled her panties off of her while she did the same to his boxers. He reached with one hand for his jeans, not breaking the kiss, and pulled out a condom.

Jude took it from him , ripped it open and slid it on him before hopping back on the desk. Tommy positioned himself at her entrance and Jude nodded for him to continue.

He was in no hurry. He slowly began to fill her until he was completely inside her. His thrusts started out slow and steady but gained momentum. Jude matched each one of his thrusts with her own. Tommy leaned against Jude and held on to the desk for balance. Jude's legs tighten their grip on Tommy's waist and she bit her lip when she felt Tommy's thrusts get deeper and harder.

Tommy began to pant as he felt himself forget how to breath. The feel of Jude slowly closing up around him was making him forget everything. " Jude.. You feel so good." He breathed out. She just simply grinned at him, taking pleasure from knowing Sadie might think she has Tommy because she got flowers from him. But it was Jude who really had Tommy.

Jude licked her lips and held on to the edge of the desk. "Tommy." She moaned. He rested his forehead on her chest as he continued to drive into her. She ran her fingers through his hair and arched her back as she felt herself tighten and felt Tommy spill into the condom. They both breathed out loudly in unison. Jude kissed Tommy's sweaty forehead.

They got dressed and as Tommy tried to clean up his desk, she put the panties and bras back into the bag.

"Thanks for my gift Quincy." She kissed him one last time on the lips before walking toward the door.

He stared at her retreating figure and tried to imagine what she would look like with his gift on.

She suddenly turned around and smiled at Tommy. " You'll find out soon enough."

Tommy was taken out of his trance. " What?"

"You were wondering what the underwear would look on me."

" How did you know I was thinking that girl. I could have been thinking about something else." He teased.

" Yeah right. So which pair to you want on me?"

He smiled at her. "The red ones. And I expect to see them Harrison."

"Whatever little Tommy Q wants." She said as she looked back at him one more time before leaving his office.

" _**Don't worry Tommy I'm going to wear your present. And I'll make sure you see it. I just hope you don't get mad when you see how I'm dressed. Because I'll bet Tom Quincy won't be the only one looking at me tomorrow." **_Jude grinned wickedly.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? I hope you liked it. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Oh my! How awesome was this weeks episode you guys!! Yes!!! Jommy is finally a real relationship!! **

**A big thank you to my reviewers and everyone who reads this fic. Hope you like this chapter. Don't forget to review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

" Hey Sadie. You said you needed to talk to me?" Portia leaned up against the receptionist desk.

"I think Tommy is cheating on me." She said quietly.

Portia flashed her a sympathetic smile. " I know how that feels. What happened?"

Sadie looked around the lobby to make sure no one was paying attention to them. "I found another girls' panties at his house."

Portia raised her eyebrows at her. "Wow. He got careless."

" She was still there when I found them. I know it." Sadie began to tap the pen in her hand harshly against the desk.

" How do you know that? The panties could have been there for a while." Portia tried to calm her down a bit.

" When I asked Tommy about them, he looked nervous. Besides **he** and **his room **reeked of sex… and **her**!"

" _**Cherry lip-gloss and vanilla shampoo." **_Sadie knew she had smelled that particular scent before she discovered it at Tommy's but she just couldn't quite place it.

Portia laughed, but got serious when she saw Sadie make a face at her. "Sorry Sadie. But I've been where you are. It's amazing what dating Tom Quincy will do to a girl. Anyone who has dated him should go on to be a private detective."

Sadie grinned evilly at Portia. "Well that's exactly what I'm going to do. I have to find out who Tommy's **whore** is?"

Portia let out a heavy sigh. She knew that look. Sadie was going to find out who Tommy was cheating with one way or the other. "How do you know it's not more than one girl?"

"I don't. That's why I need you to help me." She pleaded.

" Not that I don't want to help you. But what about Jude?"

Sadie rolled her eyes. "You know Jude and Tommy are inseparable. She's Tommy's best friend, well besides Kwest. She'll take his side. Or tell Tommy to be more careful." Sadie paused for a second. " For all I know Jude might know who Tommy's cheating on me with." She sighed.

Portia smiled. " If it's about catching Tommy in the act I'm in."

Sadie was happy she had Portia to help her. **_" That little slut is going to regret messing with me." _**

" You have to be smart Sadie. You can't let Tommy know you're on to him. That was my mistake." Portia warned. "Lucky for me I actually caught him in the act."

" That's exactly why I convinced him that I believed the poor excuse he gave me about the panties." She laughed. Sadie told Portia about Tommy claiming the panties belonged to one of Chaz's little "friend's" . Both women had a good laugh , then began to plan out Tommy's downfall.

" I would love to meet the girl that changes Tommy. Because **that **will be the girl Tommy is finally faithful to." Portia expressed with a slight grin.

" I used to think I would be the one. But I guess that girl will never exist." Sadie sighed. Portia just nodded and decided to change the subject.

" Getting back to Jude. When is she coming in today? I'm a bit anxious to see her." Portia said a little excited.

Sadie gave Portia a strange look. " Why? What's going on?"

" She asked to borrow some things from G-Major's clothes rack. And let's just say they weren't anything like what Jude usually wears." She said with a grin.

" She was still in her pajamas when I left the house this morning. But she should be here any minute. What exactly did she borrow?" Sadie said intrigued by what her little sister could possibly be planning.

" Well she picked out this…." Portia stopped mid sentence to stare at the entrance of G-Major. " Wow." Portia smiled.

Sadie turned her attention to the door and dropped the pen she had in her hand. " Jude?"

"Hello ladies." Jude beamed.

Sadie watched her little sister sashay across the entrance of G-Major. Both her and Portia were stunned to say the least. Jude was wearing a tight black corset top with a red lace up down the front. The red straps of her bra clearly visible. She had on a very short black pleaded skirt that barely covered her butt, knee high boots that made her long creamy legs stand out. Her hair was hanging down loosely over her shoulders, styled with Jude's natural curls. Her eyes were smoky and she her lips adorned with light pink lip gloss.

Sadie looked at her sister once more ,before she disappeared into the lobby. She looked beautiful.

"I guess we **are** related." Both she and Portia laughed.

" I'd be more careful of her relationships with Tommy now." Portia warned.

" I'm not going to worry about Jude. Tommy still sees her as a kid. I'm going to worry about the **real** women trying to take Tommy from me." Sadie said with confidence.

" Suit yourself. " Portia shrugged and left.

Jude swung her hips side to side as she made her way to the lobby. Her hand firmly planted on her hip. Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at her. The new intern ran into a wall trying to look at her. This caused Jude to grin widely. She loved all the attention she was getting. She wondered if this is how Sadie felt everyday.

She saw SME goofing around in the lobby. They were all sitting in the lobby. The first one to see her was Wally who nudged Kyle, who nudged Speed, who dropped his guitar pick at the sight of Jude.

"Hey boys." She smiled amicably. Her hand still on her hip. She stood in front of her band. Leaning all her weight to one side. She waited for their reaction.

"What's up Jude?" Speed greeted. Jude didn't fail to notice Speed didn't bother to look at her face.

"_**Wow. Speed didn't call me dude." **_Jude smiled.

Then she noticed **none** of the members of her band were looking at her face. Speed was looking at her chest and Kyle and Wally were absorbed with looking at her legs. Jude smiled in satisfaction. **_" My plan is going to work better than I thought." _**

" Nothing much. What are you guys doing?" Jude inquired.

Kyle swallowed hard. " We were… uh working on a song. You should hear it." Kyle stuttered.

"That sound great." Jude smiled. Wow. She had never made anyone stutter before. She loved it!

" Jude. I was practicing that guitar solo for the song we wrote last week. Maybe we could go to the studio and I'll show it to you." Speed said.

" _**Wow. He called me Jude again. Maybe I should have worn this when we were going out."**_

"Sure Speed. You want to **do it **now." She grinned.

Speed suddenly felt warm. Jude gave him a strange look. **_" Is Speed sweating?" _**

"What?" Speed squeaked.

This caused Jude to giggle. But she put her hand over her mouth slightly to muffle her laughter.

" The song. Speed. You want to show me the guitar solo now?"

"Oh. Right the song. Yeah. Let's go." This time Wally and Kyle burst into laughter, obtaining an evil glare from Speed.

SME got up from the couch. Speed grabbed Jude's left arm and was closely followed by Wally who grabbed her other arm. Jude didn't know how to react. This was SME. Jude had always been one of the dudes. She decided to just go with it. Kyle offered to take her knap sack as she was led toward studio C.

Tommy was beginning to get annoyed with SME 's noisy banter and was about to go out to the lobby to complain, when suddenly they stopped. Tommy decided to leave the studio to see what was so significant that was able to stop SME from…well being SME.

Once Tommy made it to the door way, he stopped dead in his tracks. He saw someone who looked like Jude. But Jude didn't dress like that! She was wearing one of the shortest skirts he had ever seen. Her top looked like it was made for her body. It was perfectly molded against her. He was brought back to reality when he heard her laugh. What ever she said, it made Speed turn red.

" _**Is she flirting with Spiederman?!" **_

He watched the boys of SME get up the couch so abruptly, you'd think someone told them lunch was ready. Apparently that was the case, because Jude looked good enough to eat. Wally and Speed led her to the studio while Kyle, the smart one in Tommy's opinion, trailed behind. Why is Kyle the smart one you ask? Well simply because from Kyle's point of view, he could check out Jude's ass as she walked. Her skirt moving with each step she took.

" Wow!" Tommy heard from behind him. He turned around to see his sound engineer and best friend gawking at Jude as well.

" _**Kwest too!! That's it!" **_

" Jude! We need to work on your new song!" Tommy said a bit more harshly than he intended.

Jude turned to look at Tommy and smirked. " But Tommy. The boys wanted to show me their new song." She said sweetly.

"I'm aware of what they want. Jude. But you said **you** were going to **show me **something. Remember?" He said between clenched teeth. Jude cocked an eyebrow at him before turning back to SME.

" I'll only be a few minutes Quincy. What I was going to show you can wait." She grinned. Jude disappeared into studio C with SME. Leaving a stunned Tommy behind.

After a few minutes of waiting, Tommy casually passed by studio C and "accidentally" dropped some papers in front of the door. He subtly pushed his ear against the door.

He couldn't hear any noise.

"_**Why is it so quiet in there? That can't be good." **_

"Tom?!" Tommy looked up to see Kwest looking at him like he was crazy.

" Kwest. I was… just about to tell Jude we need to start recording."

"I didn't ask you anything man." Kwest chuckled and continued on his way.

Tommy shook his head. What was he doing? He was acting insane. What was Jude doing to him? He walked back to studio A to wait for Jude.

After while Jude casually entered the studio and smiled at both Tommy and Kwest. Tommy wasted no time in visually expecting her for any signs that more than music happened in that studio.

" Ready to get to work?" She smiled innocently before going into the recording booth.

Tommy couldn't concentrate on what he was supposed to be doing. He watched Jude's lips move as she sang. He imagined what else her lips could do. She crossed and uncrossed her legs slowly. Her skirt hiking up her smooth legs with each of her movements. She knew exactly what she was doing. He watched her lick her lips between verses and look right at him. Even from the distance he could make out the lustful darkness of her eyes. Tommy couldn't take it anymore.

" Jude. That's enough for now. Let's take a break."

Jude nodded and went into the studio to join Tommy and Kwest. Jude went toward the soundboard and got in between Tommy and Kwest who were still sitting in their chairs. She leaned up against the soundboard, giving them both a nice view of her creamy legs as her skirt rose dangerously high. Tommy knew if he cocked his head just so he would be able to see those panties he had been so impatient to see.

"It's kind of warm in here. Don't you guys think?" Jude said fanning herself.

" You want me to get you something to drink?" Kwest offered eagerly. Tommy glared at his best friend for a moment.

" Yeah. Thanks Kwest. You are such a gentleman." Jude said as she touched Kwest's shoulder. A gesture not overlooked by a very angry Tommy. " But I'm going to take a bathroom break first. Ok?" Jude smiled.

Kwest left the studio leaving Tommy and Jude alone.

" Girl? What was…" Before he could finish Jude whispered in his ear.

"Wait a few minutes and meet me in the men's bathroom." She grinned at him and left the studio, leaving Tommy for the second time today totally stunned.

Tommy left the studio and saw Kwest talking with Portia and Sadie busy answering calls. He rapidly went to the bathroom. He looked around for Jude. When suddenly one of the stall doors opened up and he felt someone grab his shirt and pull him in. Before he could gather a thought, Jude crashed her lips against his. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip begging for admission. He smiled and opened his mouth. His tongue welcoming her into his mouth. He rubbed his hands up and down her sides. She unbuttoned his shirt front but didn't take it off of him. She ran her warm hands up and down his bare chest as she continued to kiss him. He loosened the red lace of the front of her corset, revealing her red lacy bra. Without taking off her bra his pushed the delicate fabric aside and latched his mouth on to her nipple. She let out a tiny gasp and grabbed his hair, pulling him closer to her. When he was done we went on to her other breast as she nibbled on his earlobe.

"We don't have much time." She said breathlessly in his ear. He nodded and ran his hand along the outside of her thigh. His hand went up and under her short skirt. Once inside, he hooked his finger around the crotch of her panties and roughly pulled them down passed her thighs.

" Careful where you put those." She grinned.

He smiled at her as he grabbed a condom from his jeans. He quickly undid and pulled down his jeans and boxers at the same time. Jude jumped a little to wrap her legs around his waist. He put on the condom and pushed Jude up against the stall wall brusquely. He attacked her mouth with his own. His kiss growing hungry and full of lust. Without warning he drove into her and entered her completely. Jude gasped into his mouth. He took no mercy when he shoved his member roughly in and out of her at a steady pace. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Tommy grabbed her ass and pulled her toward him. She began to lose control and felt her legs start to slip down Tommy's legs. He quickly grabbed them and wrapped them back around his waist with one hand. While the other found it's way between them and to her clit. Once there he pressed hard against it as he continued to push into her. Soon they both began to pant and breathe heavily.

" Jude. You feel so good, girl." Tommy moaned in her ear. Jude bit her bottom lip and moaned Tommy's name softly.

"Harder Tommy! I want you to make me cum." She moaned softly against his neck.

This was enough to make Tommy pick up his pace. He felt himself close to finding his release. He felt Jude's wall contracting around him and he groaned at how pleasurable it felt. After a while Jude arched her back as felt herself spill her juices all around him . With one final grunt Tommy also found his release.

Jude and Tommy pulled themselves together. Jude got scared for a minute when she couldn't find her panties again but was relieved when Tommy laughed and pulled them out of his back jean pocket.

" Why can't I keep these too, girl?" He teased.

" You want me to walk around G-Major with this little skirt on and no panties?" She raised her eyebrows.

" Oh. I guess I didn't think of that." He smiled. " Not that I would mind, but I don't want you giving G- Major staff a free view of your **ass**ets. Especially when they belong to me." He said as he pulled her into a quick kiss.

Jude left the restroom first. Peeking out the door to make sure no one saw her coming out.

She made her way to the studio and looked over at Sadie who waved at her. Jude waved back and made a mad dash to studio A.

Sadie looked at her sister with a strange expression on her face. If she didn't know better it looked like she was coming from the general direction of the men's bathroom. But she thought better of it and laughed. Studio C was down that way too.

In the studio Jude found Kwest already there.

" Jude. I got you the water you wanted." He said as he handed it to her.

" Oh. Thanks Kwest. You're the best. Where's Tommy?" She asked indifferently.

Kwest shrugged his shoulders. " I don't know. I think he might be in his office."

Tommy decided to leave the restroom and go outside of G-Major the back way so he could make it look like he was coming from outside the building.

Tommy stepped into G-Major and was greeted by his girlfriend.

" Tom! When did you leave?" Sadie asked.

"Uh. A little while ago." Tommy shrugged.

"That's funny I didn't see you."

"You weren't at your desk Sades."

She smiled." Oh. It must have been when Darius pulled me into his office."

Sadie smiled at her boyfriend and gave him a hug. She started to pull away when she noticed a small red mark on the bottom of his neck. It was hidden by the collar of his shirt but she saw it when she pulled on his shirt a little when she released him from the embrace. Then she noticed he smelled different. **_"That scent."_**

Suddenly she knew. He smelled like **vanilla**. She could feel the familiar sting of tears behind her eyes but she gave herself a mental shake.

"_**Keep your cool Sadie." **_

She smiled sweetly at her boyfriend. She was about to kiss his neck but thought better of it. She didn't want to kiss him where **she** had just kissed him.

"_**Let him enjoy his slut while he can. You are going to pay for this Tom Quincy!" **_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you so much to my reviewers. You guys give the best reviews and they always make my day! Here's the next chapter and it gets a little complicated for Jude and Tommy. Read and review please.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Lately Sadie had made it her personal mission to be even more of a pain in the ass. In Tommy's opinion anyway. She needed to know where Tommy was at all times and who he was with.

And he could swear she sniffs him every time she hugs him. It was like dating one of those dogs the police have that sniff out drugs. Tommy thought he finally had a solution when Darius told Tommy he needed some new songs for Jude's new album.

Tommy thought they could go away together for the weekend. They could write songs among other things. And the best part? No Sadie breathing down his neck! Darius agreed to let Tommy and Jude go away for the weekend. But they had to have at least two good songs when they came back.

Tommy couldn't wait to tell Jude the good news.

Tommy was standing in the doorway of his office , when he saw Jude passing by. He quickly pulled her in with him. Before she could utter a single word, he shut the door and crashed his lips harshly against hers. Jude's fingers ran thorough his hair roughly. Tommy lifted one of her legs around his waist and moaned in her mouth as she rubbed her center on his leg.

Jude pulled away slightly after a while. " What was that for Quincy? She smiled.

" I have a surprise for you Harrison." He grinned.

She kissed him gently on the lips. " You have more panties you want me to wear?" She smiled.

Before he could answer she leaned in to whisper in his ear. " Because I would need them today. Since I forgot to wear any ." She bit her bottom lip.

Tommy groaned and rushed toward the door and locked it. Jude grinned wickedly at him from where she stood. She hopped on his desk and opened her legs. Tommy didn't waste any time going to her. He got in between her legs and kissed her deeply. She licked his bottom lip begging for entrance, which he gladly granted.

Tommy took his hand and rubbed the crotch of her jeans slowly. Jude moaned softly into his mouth.

She pulled on the bottom of his shirt before lifting it over his head. He smiled into their kiss when he felt her fingertips gently run freely over his chest. He broke their kiss and started to unbutton her blouse painfully slow. As he unbuttoned her shirt be kissed the exposed flesh he was uncovering with each unfastened button. He pulled her shirt away from her. Her hands went to her back to unfasten her bra. When she finished, she pulled it way from her, throwing it haphazardly across the room.

Tommy tongue found her nipple and began to suckle on it. Jude hands went to the back of Tommy's head as she urged him on with each one of her moans. Her hands found their way to his jeans and she quickly released him of them. Jude could already see how much Tommy wanted her through his boxers and she smiled evilly at the thought.

Tommy pushed Jude down on his desk with his weight. He kissed his way down her body slowly. First between the soft flesh between her breasts, down her stomach, until he reached the waist of her jeans. He wasted no time in releasing her of her jeans, pulling them down roughly and throwing them on his office floor. He smiled when he saw Jude open her legs wide for him to get in-between them.

Tommy put one hand on each side of her inner thighs and spread her legs apart even further. He dipped his tongue in her folds and began licking the sweet nectar she had already produced. He began to thrust his tongue in and out of her at a steady pace. Showing her what his hardened member would be doing to her in only a few moments.

Jude attempted to lift her pelvis to meet each one of his movements but Tommy made sure he held her hips down causing her to whimper.

Jude grabbed the back of Tommy's head and pushed him farther into her core. She licked her lips when she felt him nibble at her clit. He could feel her walls begin to contract and he knew his girl was close. Jude moaned Tommy name and he stopped his actions. He climbed on top of her and kissed her neck and nibbled at her ear as she clawed at his back.

" Why did you stop?" She asked out of breath.

He let out a low throaty laugh and whispered in her ear. " I want you to cum with me inside you girl."

She smiled at him and captured his lips with hers. There was nothing sweet and innocent about their kiss now. She allowed her tongue to feel around his mouth, taking pleasure in tasting him.

Jude wrapped her legs around Tommy's middle and he lifted one of her legs to rest on his shoulder. Without giving her any sort of warning, Tommy trusted into her forcefully. Jude gasped a little too loudly and Tommy covered her gasps with his mouth. He began to pump into her.

He pulled out of her momentarily and lifted her to sit up on the desk. He grabbed her by the hips and made her get off the desk.

He roughly tuned her around. She could feel his warm breath tickling the back of her neck. " Put your hands on the desk." He whispered into her hair.

She did as she was told. He spread her legs with his knees and she felt his hands find their way to her front. He shoved two fingers into her. Preparing her for what would come next. He shoved his finger in and out, causing her to moan out his name.

He took his fingers out and shoved his hard member deep inside her in one swift movement. He grabbed each side of her hips and pulled her to him. She enjoyed the delicious pain that came from his fingertips digging into her soft flesh. Jude clawed at the desk and she felt Tommy's weight push her down. She groaned at the feel of the cold surface of the desk on her warm breasts.

Jude could feel Tommy's hot breath on her neck. He began to moan her name as he began to trickle inside her. Tommy snaked one of his arms around her waist and inserted his finger into her, pushing up against her clit. Jude moaned softly at his touch.

"Tommy. Harder. Faster." She urged. He felt himself get more excited by just the sound of her voice. He began to pump faster and deeper into her. He rested his forehead against her sweaty back as he continued to thrust into her. She could hear his breath begin to grow uneven. Her walls began to tighten around him and he knew she was close. He delivered one final thrust as he felt himself spill his contents inside her and she let out a small scream as she found her release.

After they recovered from their little exertion and got dressed, Jude walked over to Tommy who was leaning up against the front of his desk and kissed him softly on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she put her arms around his neck.

" So Quincy what is this good news you have for me?" She smiled.

" Well, you and I are going away for weekend. Alone." He said resting his forehead against hers.

" How did you manage that?" She asked raising both her eyebrows at him.

"D wants new songs for your album and I told him if he gave us the whole weekend off, we would come back with some killer songs." He smiled.

" Nicely done Quincy. I knew I loved you for a reason." She grinned. "Where are we going? "

"I don't know I thought I could look up some cabins this week."

"How about we go to my family's old farm house. No one will bother us there." She smiled.

Tommy leaned in to kiss her. " Good idea Harrison."

Jude pulled away from their kiss. " But wait. What about Sadie? What did she say when you told her? "

Tommy sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

" You haven't told her." She smiled.

"Why are you smiling Harrison?" He said, raising his eyebrows at her.

" Because I want to see my sisters face when you tell her you and I are going away together. To where her radar can not reach."

" You like to see me in agony. Don't you girl?" He grinned.

" What can I say. I'm a little sadistic." She leaned into kiss him and bit his lip ruthlessly, making him bleed slightly. She quickly licked the blood off his lip and kissed him before pulling away.

" Sadie. I have to tell you something." Portia leaned into to whisper something to Sadie.

"What is Portia?" Sadie said putting aside the paper she was filing.

" I just finished talking to Darius. He wanted me to push back Jude's photo shoot she had this weekend to the next. Because apparently Jude and Tommy are going away this weekend." Portia said raising her eyebrows.

" What? Tommy hasn't said anything to me." Sadie put both her hands on her hips.

" What should I do?" Sadie thought out loud.

" Ask him if you can go with him." Portia supplied.

" What? Tommy won't let me do that." Sadie said aghast.

" **Exactly**! If they are **just **going to work, he won't make a big deal about it." Portia grinned.

" _**Portia's right. What if this is just an excuse to see his tramp? And Jude is probably going to cover for him." **_

"You're right. Portia. Let's see Tom Quincy weasel his way out of this one." She smiled evilly.

Tommy saw Sadie sitting at her desk. How was her supposed to tell Sadie about his weekend with Jude and make it sound like it's just business? He smiled at her as he approached.

" Sadie. I need to tell you something that has come up."

"What is it sweetie?" She said sweetly.

"Darius wants Jude and me to write some new songs. So we are going to your family's farm house this weekend to work. "

" That's nice. Babe." She smiled.

Tommy looked at her shocked. That was it? No screaming? No stomping of the foot?

"Ok. Well I guess I'll see you later Sades." He smiled feeling he got off easy.

Tommy turned to walk away, but stopped when he heard Sadie's voice.

" I'll go with you." Tommy turned around to see a very happy Sadie.

"Sades. We are just going to be working."

"I know. But I can keep you two company." She said walking around her desk to put her arms around Tommy's neck.

"You're going to get really bored Sadie." He turned his head toward the lobby where he saw a very amused Jude watching from one of the couches. **_" I'll make Jude pay for that later." _**Tommy thought.

"Is there another reason you don't want me to go Tom? I mean you're just going to be working right? Just you and Jude? No other visitors." Sadie said releasing him from her grip.

" Yeah. Of course." Tommy smiled nervously.

Just then he saw Jude coming over. He knew Jude could talk Sadie out of going with them.

" Hi. Jude. Guess what? I'm going on your little weekend trip too." Sadie beamed.

Jude had heard Sadie invite herself and she already come up with a plan.

Tommy looked at Jude, ready to hear how she got rid of Sadie.

" That's great Sadie! The three of us will have a lot of fun."

Tommy's jaw dropped.

" But remember we have to work so you'll have to find something to occupy your time with, while me and Tommy get busy… working on new songs." Jude grinned.

Sadie smiled at her sister and was about to say something when her phone began to ring.

After their conversation with Sadie, Tommy was still in shock that Jude did nothing to get Sadie to stay behind.

" Jude what's going on? Why didn't you convince Sadie not to go with us?"'

"Quincy relax. If we would have made a big deal about her going she would have gotten suspicious. And she already has her radar on when it comes to you."

"Yeah. But this weekend is supposed to be about **us.** Jude." Tommy pouted.

"Don't worry Tommy. This weekend is still about us." Jude touched the side of his face gently.

Tommy stared at Jude confused. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips and pulled away smiling. " We just have to be extra careful around her. Trust me Tommy, not even Sadie will stand in the way of me having my way with you." She winked.

" This weekend is going to be interesting." Tommy smiled. Causing Jude to laugh a little.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you so much to all those who review and read this fic.. Your reviews inspire me to write more. Sorry it took so long but I was having the hardest time uploading this. A huge thanks to the heartbreak mixtape for helping me out with the uploading. I'm dedicating this chapter to you. Here's the next chapter and the start of a very interesting weekend for Tommy and Jude. And oh yes! Sadie too. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**  
**"Sadie! Tommy is still here waiting for us!" Jude screamed from the bottom of the stairs.  
"I'll be right down! I just can't decide what else to take with me!" Sadie shouted back.  
That was what Sadie had been repeating for the last hour and a half. Jude walked back to the living room to wait with Tommy.  
" What exactly is she bringing? We'll be back by Sunday." Tommy whispered.  
Jude just shrugged her shoulders.

" Keep Tommy busy until I come down." Sadie screamed from upstairs.  
Tommy raised his eyebrows at Jude. " You heard your sister Harrison. Keep me busy." He said grabbing her by the waist and pulling her against him. He began to kiss her neck and Jude tried not to laugh.  
She tried to push Tommy away gently. "Down boy. Save your energy." She winked. Tommy stopped kissing her but didn't let go of his grip on her. " I can't wait to find out about your plan."  
"No master plan necessary." She replied simply. She saw Tommy's forehead furrow in confusion.  
She stroked the side of his cheek with her hand and kissed him gently on the lips. " Relax Quincy. Sadie doesn't suspect **me**. She'll be too busy trying to check who calls you on your cell phone to watch what** I** do." She smiled.  
He smiled back and kissed the top of her head. He hugged her tightly and let go of her.  
"No use in standing around here. Let me put your stuff in the Hummer babe." Tommy said kissing Jude quickly on the lips and picking up her stuff.  
" You don't have to Tommy. It's just my guitar and my duffle bag." She said trying to grab her things from Tommy.  
" I'm trying to be a gentleman here. Harrison." He smiled.  
" Oh. Sorry. I didn't know you were familiar with the concept." Jude teased.  
Tommy raised his eyebrows at Jude. "Are you trying to say I'm not as gentleman?"  
Jude walk over to Tommy and stood in front of him. Her chest gently pressing against his.  
"Quincy. There is nothing gentle about you. And I like it that way." She winked.  
He leaned in to kiss her when they heard a loud thump coming from the direction of the stairs. Jude peeked toward the stairs and saw Sadie trying to carry her suitcase down.  
" Tommy!! Help!" Sadie whined.  
Tommy put his finger on his lips and snuck outside to put Jude's things in the Hummer.

Jude made her way toward the stairs. There was Sadie struggling with one of her suitcases. Jude looked behind Sadie and saw two more big suitcases and a large makeup bag.  
" Sades? You do know we're just going away for 2 ½ days not 2 ½ years right?" Jude laughed.  
"Ha ha ha. You should give up singing and become a comedian. This is just the essentials." She said irritated.

Just then they heard Tommy honking the horn. " That's Tommy. Lets go Sades. I'll help you with the rest of your stuff."

"Wait! Tommy isn't carrying my stuff?" Sadie said appalled.  
" Sades. He's been waiting for like an hour. He just wants to leave. And frankly so do I. So I'll help you so we can finally leave." Jude said walking up the stairs and grabbing one of Sadie's suitcases.  
" No! Tommy is my boyfriend. He has to come get my stuff and carry it outside." She said stomping her foot.  
"Yeah Sadie. He's your boyfriend. Not your servant. Maybe you shouldn't have packed so many things." Jude said annoyed.

" It's not about treating him like a servant Jude! Guys show how much they love you by doing stuff for you. Like carrying your bags."  
**_" Aww. Tommy carried my stuff outside. He loves me." _**Jude thought with a smile.

"What are you smiling about?!" Sadie scowled.  
Jude rolled her eyes at her sister. "Nothing. I'll go get your **boyfriend**."

Jude went outside and saw Tommy sitting in the Hummer ready to go. Jude shook her head at him. When she approached his window he tapped his watch at her. " Jude. Can you tell princess Sadie that we have to go now. Please."

"Quincy. Go help your beloved girlfriend with her things."  
Tommy rolled his eyes. He saw Jude smiling at him and he smiled back. How can he resist that face? "Fine." He sighed.  
Jude bit her lower lip and gave him a quick peck on the lips._** " That was easy." **_Jude thought.

Jude went back inside and laughed at the sight before her. Tommy was struggling down the stairs with Sadie's things and Sadie was behind him barking orders at him.  
"Tommy!! I told you to be careful with my makeup bag! I put some of my perfumes in there."  
Tommy meanwhile was making faces at her comments.

Jude called her dad to tell him they were leaving and would be back on Sunday. Finally they got in the car and were on their way.

It was going to be a 2 hour drive and Tommy got a little preview of what it would be like to drive with Sadie in the front seat for 2 hours.  
Sadie was sitting contently next to Tommy chatting away about God know what. Tommy had stopped listening after the first 5 minutes. She was talking about some outfit or shoes or something she got on sale at the mall last week. Why she thought that would interest Tommy in any way, only Sadie knew.

**_" Why can't Sadie come with a mute button?"_** Tommy thought.  
Tommy looked in his rearview mirror. Jude was bobbing her head, listening to her iPod. Jude put on her ear buds as soon as she heard Sadie talk. She couldn't stand more than 5 minutes of Sadie's mindless chatter.  
Jude smiled when she saw Tommy's pained expression.

Thirty minutes later Tommy looked at Jude's reflection in his rearview mirror. Something he did every two minutes. He wished Sadie would get tired of sitting in front and let Jude take her place.  
He looked at Jude and saw her mouth "I love you" to him and smile. Tommy took a quick glance at Sadie who was now busy filing her nails. And looked up again into the mirror and mouthed "I love you too." To which Jude smiled again. This was enough for Tommy to get rid of his frustration of having Sadie next to him. In the mean time at least.  
After a while it was getting fun to look at Jude. Every time he looked at her, she would do something different. At first she would stick her tongue out at him, then she would blow kisses at him. Which turned to 'I love you's.' The last time he had looked at her Jude had licked her lower lip and bit the side of it. It was enough to make Tommy want to shove Sadie out the window so he could finally be alone with Jude.

Suddenly he glanced at Sadie and noticed she was asleep. "Sadie." he said quietly.  
" I think she's asleep. Quincy." Jude smirked. She had turned off her iPod and took the ear buds out.  
"I just don't believe it. We've only been driving for like an hour." He said confused.  
" Well , she spent most of the night packing." Jude said from the back seat. Jude unbuckled her seat belt and moved closer to the front and saw Sadie fast asleep. She then turned her attention to Tommy.  
"Looks like we can finally have some fun Tommy." She whispered in his ear.  
" Are you crazy girl? She could wake up at any moment." He said. He surprised even himself. Hadn't he wanted Jude since they left her house? He didn't carry his thought further because just then he heard Jude's voice.  
" That's the fun part Quincy." She said kissing the side of his neck. Tommy gripped the steering while a little harder as he felt Jude nibble at his ear. She was slightly behind his seat. He felt her hand go under his shirt and touch his nipples. He didn't think her doing that to him would feel so good. He moaned a little and quickly looked at Sadie who was still asleep. She placed her lips on his and kissed him deeply. He left one hand on the steering wheel while the other grabbed the back of her head to bring her closer to him. He desperately tried to keep his eyes on the road.

Jude smiled and stopped kissing him. Suddenly he felt her hand slip to his crotch and grab him through his jeans. She blew hot breaths on his ear as she began to stoke him. She slipped her hand into his pants and he growled at the feel of her warm soft hand on his sensitive skin. She began to stoke him lightly up and down his shaft as best she could. She didn't want to undo his pants incase Sadie suddenly awoke. He tried to concentrate on the road but it was getting harder. No pun intended. No. Who are we kidding? This is Tom Quincy. Pun intended. Jude laughed a little when she saw Tommy's head go back slightly and the hummer begin to swerve. Thank goodness the road to the farm house was pretty much abandoned. She felt Tommy begin to trickle a little on her hand and she grinned evilly.  
" Hmm. Quincy. I don't think you're going to last much longer." She breathed on his neck. Tommy closed his eyes for a second to savor the pleasure Jude's actions were causing him. When he opened his eyes again, he saw a cow in front of them.  
Jude quickly removed her hand and moved to the back of the hummer.  
Tommy barely had time to brake. Jude buckled her seat belt as the vehicle came to a complete stop. Making all the passengers bend forward with force.

Sadie woke up with a start. " Tommy!! What the hell?!" Sadie shouted.  
"Sorry. Cow." Was all he managed to get out.  
"How did you not see a big ass cow? Tom."  
"I said I was sorry. I was thinking." He shrugged.  
**_" Probably thinking about his little whore."_** Sadie thought in disgust.

" Whoa. What happened?" Jude asked trying to pretend she was still listening to her iPod.

" Oh nothing. Just Tom trying to get us killed." Sadie said with hate.

" I said I was sorry!! What else did you want me to say?" Tommy shouted.  
" Ok guys calm down. We're almost at the farm." Jude said trying to pacify the situation between Tommy and Sadie

" I would move to the back." Sadie said. Tommy grinned when she said this. " But like Jude said we're almost there." Tommy's grin disappeared.

When they got to the farm house Tommy started to unload their things from the back of the hummer. He grabbed Jude's stuff first. But Jude took it from him and shook her head. "Take Sadie's stuff." Jude said.  
He gave her a strange look. Jude looked around to the front and saw Sadie was still in the hummer. She smiled at him and kissed him quickly on the lips. He smiled back at her and grabbed Sadie's things.  
He looked at Jude as she carried her things inside the house. How could he have so stupid to date Sadie when it was Jude he has always wanted. He remembered the last time they were here, at this old farm house. It was to write a song. He wouldn't admit it but he was kind of eager about being there alone with the 15 year old. It was during that time he started to feel something more than friendship for Jude and it scared him. She was only 15 and deserved better. He saw Sadie as a way to forget Jude. But he was wrong. No one could replace Jude. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Sadie's screeching.

" Hello! Are you going to take my stuff in or you just going to stand there like an idiot? No wonder we almost crashed!" She scoffed.

" I'm so glad you came Sadie." He said. Sarcasm dripping out of every word.  
Sadie put her hands on her hips. " What is that suppose to mean?"  
" I mean all you do is pick fights with me and bark orders!" Tommy yelled.

Sadie looked at her boyfriend. He was right. What was happening to her? She had turned into this insecure and bitter Sadie. _**" You need to stop Sadie. Maybe this is why Tommy had to find himself someone else. Someone who doesn't give him grief every time she opens her mouth. You have to win Tommy back." **_Sadie thought.

" I'm sorry Tommy." She said trying to sound sincere.  
" Whatever!" He scoffed and went into the house.

Sadie sat in her room trying to decide what to wear, before she went outside in the backyard to join Tommy and Jude. Just then she found the prefect outfit.  
Jude and Tommy, meanwhile were trying to write a song. They were disagreeing on the lyrics a lot but they never once got mad. And when one of them started to get angry the other one would crack a joke and they were laughing again. Tommy looked at the girl in front of him. This is what was missing with him and Sadie. He guessed he couldn't blame Sadie entirely. He was in love with Jude. Sadie biggest defect was.. well that she wasn't Jude.

" You better not let your girlfriend catch you looking at me like that. Or I'll go straight into her suspect list." Jude laughed.

" Hmm. Well I wonder what she would do if she came out here and found me making out with her sister." He grinned. He started to lean forward but Jude pushed him away grinning.

Jude began to play the guitar and sing what they had of the song so far, when she saw in the corner of her eye Sadie appear. It was apparent Sadie wanted to grab Tommy's attention. She was wearing a short cream colored skirt and a hot pink tube top that showed some of her stomach.  
Sadie knew this had worked the last time Tommy, Jude and she were up here. Tommy and Jude we're working on their song and she remembered how Tommy couldn't keep his eyes off her. But something seemed off. Her barely looked at her. He was so engrossed in hearing Jude sing.

Jude stopped singing and pretended to write down lyrics. "I think my sister is trying to turn you on Quincy." She smirked.

He took the pen from her hand and pretended to write lyrics too. " That's a bit impossible. Harrison."  
Jude cocked her eyebrows at him. " Oh and why is that Quincy?"  
" Because for her to turn me on ,she would have to magically morph into **you**." He said quietly.  
She was taken aback by his comment. She couldn't help but smile at him.  
To anyone else his statement would have sounded like it was dripping of sexual innuendos. But to Jude it sounded like the sweetest thing she had ever heard. And she knew that if her sister was not sitting a few feet from them she would have grabbed Tommy and kissed him.

He had seen her first reaction to his comment. She blushed a little and smiled. It was something Tommy hadn't seen in a while. It was like looking at that 15 year old Jude he had fallen in love with. That was what he loved about Jude. She was both innocent and naughty. It was enough to make a man go crazy. But in a good way.

" Quincy. You have no idea. How that little comment of yours is gong to pay off later." She smiled at him.  
**_"There she goes with the naughty again!"_ **Tommy thought.

After what seemed hours Sadie got tired of sitting around listening to Tommy and Jude change and rearrange the same song. She walked in and out of the house and it seemed they couldn't get past the first chorus.

" You guys I'm bored out of my mind. I'm going to the store that's 20 minutes away. I'm going to buy some stuff for us to eat and some magazines for me to read." Sadie said.

" Oh. I had forgotten we don't have a lot of stuff here." Jude said looking up at Sadie.

" Yeah. I'm also going to buy stuff so I can make dinner." Sadie nodded.

Tommy looked at Sadie for a bit. Say what you will about Sadie. But she was a really good cook. Now if Jude learned how to cook half as good as Sadie. They would be all set. Jude would officially be the full package. Tommy would even ask Jude to marry him. But even if she couldn't cook he would still marry Jude. Tommy could do all the cooking.

Tommy handed Sadie the keys to his hummer and some money so she could get what she needed.

" Get soap and all that stuff too Sades!" Jude shouted as Sadie went back inside the house.

They heard the hummer start and drive away.

Tommy looked at Jude and grinned.  
" Looks like we are all alone Harrison."

"What ever will we do to pass the time? Quincy." She laughed as Tommy grabbed her and slammed his lips against hers.

Jude pulled away from Tommy. "We have at least an hour." Jude said out of breath.  
" So let's not waste any time." Tommy grinned and lunged at her again.


	9. Chapter 9

-1**A/N: So sorry for the lack of update. School is getting crazy with finals and stuff. Thanks for your reviews I love them. Thanks to my readers and reviewers. You guys rock! Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except this fic.**

**Chapter 9**

After they heard Sadie leave, Jude and Tommy stumbled back into the house. Once inside, Tommy wasted no time in removing Jude from her shirt and jeans. Jude smiled wickedly at Tommy's haste to get her unclothed.

" Slow down Quincy. I told you we have at least an hour." Jude said between kisses.

Tommy was kissing his way down her neck. " What if she forgets something and comes back or something?"

Jude opened her mouth to answer him but all that came out was a soft moan. She felt Tommy's hand make it's way under her bra. His warm hands fondling her breasts as his mouth nuzzled her neck.

They had stumbled into the kitchen. Tommy carried Jude and placed her on the dinner table. She opened her legs to allow him to get in-between.

Jude unbuttoned Tommy's shirt and he helped her remove it from him. His lips found her mouth and he felt her run her tongue along his bottom lip. He smiled and parted his lips, welcoming her tongue into his mouth. Tommy's hand abandoned her breast to go around to unhook her bra. She gasped when she felt his tongue form circles around her erect nipple, blowing hot air against it. She leaned her head back and grabbed the back of his head. He smiled when he heard her soft moan and her hands beginning to remove him of his pants. He kicked them off quickly.

"Lay down." He instructed in a husky voice. Jude did as she was told. She felt Tommy climb on top of her. His tongue licking down her body. First her neck and collar bone, then in between her breasts and stomach until he got to her hip bone. He looked down at her crotch and licked his lips. He pulled on the thin fabric of her panties before tearing them off her. Tommy inserted two fingers deep inside her. Jude let out a sharp gasp. Tommy swirled his fingers inside her, preparing her for what would enter her next. Jude bit her lip as Tommy's fingers began to move in and out of her in a steady rhythm. He could feel her walls tighten around his fingers.

"Do you like that girl?" He asked her softly. Jude nodded her head slowly. A soft " yes" escaping her lips. He used his thumb to press on her clit. She arched her back and moved her hips toward his hand. He could feel her start to drip on his fingers. He knew Jude was ready for him.

" Tommy. Please. I need you inside me ." She pleaded.

Tommy removed his fingers from inside her and grabbed his jeans to search for his condom. Once he found it he removed his boxers and unrolled the condom down his shaft. She opened her legs wider. He pulled her down the table and closer to him. He helped her sit up as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She could feel Tommy poking at her entrance. Tommy grabbed himself and pushed into her harshly. Tommy quickly began to thrust in and out of her. He grabbed her hips and pushed her hips toward him. He smiled when he heard Jude pant out his name.

Tommy pushed her back down on the table. She felt the cold surface of the dinner table on her back. Tommy climbed on top of her and resumed his thrusting. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist.

Jude could feel the table begin to wobble with their weight and how hard Tommy was driving into her.

She racked her finger nails down his back and he welcomed the pain she caused. It felt like she was marking him as hers. He returned the gesture by sucking at her soft skin just below her collar bone, breaking the sensitive vessels he found their.

"We marking our territory Quincy?" She said between pants.

" I just want everyone to know I'm the only one that gets to fuck you." He whispered breathlessly in her ear.

She smiled evilly at him and kissed him roughly on the lips. Her legs tightened more firmly around his middle. He began to penetrate her deeper when he felt her walls begin to contract.

" Tommy. Fuck me harder!" She began to scream.

He smiled down at her and picked up his pace. Jude began to arch her back trying to push her hips closer to him.

Tommy's hand went in between them, letting his finger touch and rub her swollen nub. The added feel of Tommy's hand stoking her caused Jude to shout out his name. Tommy kissed her neck and licked away the sweat that stared to drip from there.

Soon they were both panting each other names and loosing themselves in the feel of each other bodies. Jude groaned out Tommy's name as she found her release. And after a few more thrusts Tommy found his as well. He collapsed on top of her and she kissed the top of his head. He wanted to stay like this inside of her, but he knew Sadie would not be long.

They got dressed silently, stealing glances at each other and smiling when one caught the other staring. They went into the living room to work on the song. Which was the main reason they had come to the farm.

They were in the middle of their 'break' which consisted of heavy make out sessions, when they heard a car approach. Jude fixed her shirt and peeked out the window. It was Sadie. Fun time was over, for now anyway.

Jude and Tommy made their way outside to help Sadie bring the stuff she bought into the house.

"Sorry. It took me so long. I got lost on the way into town and I couldn't find your pop tarts. Jude."

"What!! No pop tarts!!" Jude said appalled. Tommy looked at Jude and couldn't help but laugh at her outburst.

" Relax drama queen. I found your precious pop tarts." Sadie said taking the pop tarts out of a bag.

" Yes!" Jude said snagging the pop tarts and a few bags.

When they got back inside with all the groceries, Sadie, Tommy and Jude stated to put all the things away. Just then Tommy's cell phone rang ands he excused himself to go answer it. Sadie watched Tommy go outside. She stood by the window and glared at him. She looked back into the living room and saw Jude devouring a bag of potato chips.

" Jude? What did you and Tommy do while I was gone?" Sadie smiled.

Jude nearly choked on a chip. " Oh. We just worked on the song." She smiled back.

"He didn't… get any phone calls?" Sadie said sitting in a stool that was in the kitchen.

Jude gave her a weird look. "No. But he did go to the bathroom. You want me to follow him next time." Jude rolled her eyes at her.

" Very funny Jude. It was just a question."

"Really? Because it sounds like you don't trust your boyfriend." Jude said putting her hands on her hips.

"What if I don't?" Sadie said glaring at her sister.

"Sade. If you don't trust Tommy. Why don't you break up with him?"

Sadie laughed at her sister's comment. " Yeah right. And be the idiot that broke up with Tom Quincy? No way. I'm the envy of all Canada."

Jude gave her sister a sad look. " Tommy is a real person. Sadie. You shouldn't use him like that."

Sadie just rolled her eyes at Jude. " Jude. I love Tommy. And I'll be damned if I'm going to have some slut have him."

Jude looked surprised for a minute. "What do you mean?"

Sadie walked over to Jude, standing in front of her. " You know exactly what I mean Jude."

Just then they heard Tommy come back into the house. He looked at the sisters oddly. It was obvious something had just gone down.

" Who was on the phone Tom?" Sadie tried to ask innocently.

"It was Kwest." He said simply.

"Why was he calling?" She pressed on.

Tommy rolled his eyes at her. He knew an integration was coming. "He's producing Patsy's song and wasn't sure about the sound so he called me to ask for my help."

Sadie looked at Tommy for a while. She decide not to make a big deal out of this. She would check his phone later. She smiled at him and walked over to him. She planted a small kiss on his lips and pulled away. She looked into his eyes for a bit. She was slightly saddened by what she saw. His eyes were empty and void of any emotion.

He stole a quick glance at Jude who had turned her head away when she saw Sadie kiss him.

" Tom. Did you move our stuff to **our** room?" Sadie said suddenly.

" Oh. Not yet." Tommy shrugged.

"Well, why don't you do that while I start dinner. It's upstairs third room on the right. And you can unpack some of your stuff. " Sadie smiled.

"Ok. I'm going to take a shower too." He said. He saw her leaning forward to kiss him again but this time he turned his head away. She kissed his cheek and made her to the kitchen.

Tommy watched her walk away. He moved toward Jude and gave her a weak smile. He gave her a quick peck on the lips. " Meet me upstairs in a few minutes." He whispered in her ear. She smiled sadly and nodded her head. He took some of Sadie's stuff upstairs.

Jude needed to talk to Sadie about what had happened earlier.

Jude walked quietly into the kitchen. Sadie was taking things out of the refrigerator. "You need any help? Jude tried to smile.

Sadie didn't bother to look at her. " No thanks. You'll probably burn something just by looking at it."

"Sadie. We need to talk about earlier. What did you mean by 'you know exactly what I mean' ?"

Sadie sighed and turned around to look at Jude. " Just that." She saw Jude's confused look. " Let's not play dumb Jude. I know."

Jude crossed her arms across her chest. " You know what?" Jude was starting to get a little nervous. Did Sadie know about her and Tommy?

" I know Tommy is cheating on me." She said quietly.

Jude felt her heart drop to her stomach. This was it. Sadie was going to tear Jude apart.

" I know you know who she is Jude." Sadie continued.

" I don't know what you're talking about." Jude said, a bit more calmed down.

"Jude. You're my sister. Please be on my side. Help me. Tell me who Tommy is cheating on me with." Sadie had tears in her eyes. She grabbed Jude's hands.

Jude didn't know what to do. Sadie would kill her if she found out **she** was Tommy's slut. "I don't think Tommy is cheating on you. " Jude said simply.

Sadie dropped Jude's hands. " Ok. I believe you. But promise that if you find out Tommy is cheating on me. You'll tell me with who." Sadie smiled.

Jude nodded her head and felt Sadie pull her into a tight embrace.

" _**Brat! I can't believe she won't tell me who Tommy's whore is! She knows! I know she does. I wasted perfectly good tears on her and nothing!! So much for pulling a guilt trip on Jude so she would tell me the truth."**_ Sadie thought.

Sadie told Jude to go rest before dinner. Jude went to her room and sat on her bed. She was thinking about her conversation with Sadie. She was glad Sadie didn't suspect her. But she was worried about Sadie getting the idea to look through Tommy's phone or something.

Jude wasn't stupid enough to fall for Sadie's fake tears. She's known Sadie for 17 years. Sadie only cried when she didn't get her way. Sadie always said tears were for the weak and to get people to do what you want.

Tommy was about to go find Jude when his cell phone rang. " Hello. Yes. This is he." Tommy listened to the person on the other end. Tommy smiled widely. " Great. And you put the inscription right?" Tommy listed to the other person intently. " And it'll be ready by next week?" Tommy smiled even bigger. " Yeah I need it to be ready in two weeks but I'm glad I can pick it up sooner." Tommy grinned, said goodbye and hung up.

Jude was still lost in her thoughts when suddenly she heard a throat being cleared in the door way.

" Hey. I was waiting for you." Tommy said coming into the room.

" Sorry. Did you unpack your stuff in **your** room?" She smiled.

Tommy ran his hands through his hair. " I wish I was unpacking in here." He said coming closer to her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up to stand in front of him. He leaned down and kissed her deeply, his hands running up and down her back.

After a while Jude pulled away. " You better take that shower. It smells like my sister already started dinner." She smiled. Tommy kissed her one last time.

" Promise you'll sit next to me at dinner." He whispered in her ear. She smiled and watched him walk toward the room he and Sadie would share.

Jude laid back in bed. Sadie and Tommy were sharing a room tonight. Meaning Jude would probably not get to be with Tommy. Just then a smile appeared on Jude's face.

"_**Sadie might have him tonight. But I can have him right now." **_Jude thought as she made her way to Sadie's room. Jude heard the shower running and smiled to herself. She opened the bathroom door slowly and went inside. She locked the door and saw Tommy's naked form through the glass door of the shower. She licked her lips and began to take off her clothes. Shower sex before dinner sounded like a good idea.

**A/N: So there you go. Shower sex in the next chapter. Tell me what you think. I love your reviews. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So sorry it took me so long to get this out. But finals are finally over. Yay! Thank you so much to my reviewers. You are the best. I love the feedback! Hope you like this chapter. Tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Jude was glad Tommy didn't lock the bathroom door when he got in the shower. She walked in slowly. She smiled wickedly when she saw his naked form through the glass door. She locked the door and began to take off her clothes. Tommy had his eyes close, rinsing the soap off his face. Jude smiled as she careful opened the shower door and climbed in.

She bite her bottom lip as she saw his perfectly toned naked ass. She snaked her arms around to his front and grabbed him firmly with her hand. She began to stoke him softly. The soap making it easier for her to glide her fingers up and down his shaft.

She laughed when she felt him jump a little at her touch.

" You should lock the door Quincy. Otherwise you're just asking for it." She whispered huskily in his ear.

She let him go and grinned when he turned around to look at her.

" Asking for what?" He smiled.

"This." She said before she grabbed him from the back of his neck and slammed her lips against his. He smiled into the kiss when he felt her press her naked body against his. He licked her bottom lip. Asking for entrance, which she gladly granted. She parted her lips and welcomed Tommy's tongue into her mouth.

After a while Tommy and Jude pulled away gasping for air. " I didn't know how to lock the door." Tommy said still a little out of breathe.

"Well. That's what I'm here for Quincy." She smiled and reconnected their lips.

Jude felt Tommy's hand make it's way to her breast. She moaned when she felt him massage it gently, teasing her nipple in the process. His lips left hers to kiss her neck. He sucked at her collar bone, leaving a small red mark.

Jude leaned her head back. Enjoying the feel of the warm water from the shower run down her body.

Jude ran her hands through Tommy's wet hair. She grabbed the sides of his face and made him look at her. She smiled at him and kissed him softly on the lips.

Jude then began to kiss her way down his body. First his chest, then his well toned stomach. When she finally got to where she wanted to go she licked her lips and got on her knees. She pushed Tommy to rest against the shower wall. She grabbed his hardened member in one hand and stoked him gently. She took the tip of him and licked it slowly, before putting all of him onto her mouth. He looked down at her and watched as her head bobbed against his erection. His hands went to her wet hair and he pushed her against him, urging her on.

She heard him moan her name softly and she knew he was close. She felt him pull her away from him. She got back on her feet and placed the palms of her hands on his chest. She felt the way his chest rose and fell. She smiled when she saw him lean down to kiss her.

He reached down to grab one of her legs and put it around his middle. She groaned into his mouth as she felt him poke her center. She rocked her hips against him, desperate to alleviate the throbbing between her legs.

Tommy 's hand went to her center. He parted her southern lips and put two fingers inside her. Trying to ease some of her desire. She thanked him with her eyes.

He leaned her against the opposite wall from where she had him only moments ago. She gasped when she felt the cold surface touch her warm skin. He put her other leg around him. She wrapped both her legs snuggly around him.

He took himself in his hands and placed his tip at her entrance. He looked into her eyes and nodded for him to continue.

He entered he slowly, filling her inch by inch until he was completely inside her. He began to pump slowly in and out of her. Then he took himself completely out and slammed into her. She gasped loudly and both hoped Sadie was still downstairs and couldn't hear them.

Tommy continued to push in and out of her at a steady pace. He buried his face in the crook of her neck. When she felt her walls contract, she bit down on his shoulder to keep from screaming. Tommy grabbed Jude's ass to push her harder against him. He groaned in pleasure and pain when he felt her sink her teeth into his shoulder.

Their breathing was getting heavier. Tommy kissed her neck and felt her pulse softly against his lips. He tried to keep from yelling her name.

Jude felt her back hit the wall as Tommy pushed her against it roughly. She bit down on him again when she felt herself close.

He whispered her name softly against her neck. Tommy picked up his speed and she started to feel Tommy trickle inside her. She leaned her head back and bit her lips as she found her release. A few thrusts later and she heard Tommy groan quietly and spill inside her.

Tommy smiled down at her and brought his lips to hers. She broke the kiss. " I better leave before Sadie comes to check on you." She whispered. He turned off the shower and watched her dry herself off and put her clothes back on. She unlocked the door and put her hand on the door knob. She felt Tommy's hand cover her hers. She turned around and felt him kiss her again.

"I have to go Tommy. And I think you need to run some cold water on yourself." She smiled and looked down at him.

Jude knew Tommy was ready for round two. But she needed to go back to her room before Sadie discovered she wasn't in her room. She smiled at Tommy before she left. When she left the room she could have sworn she smelled Sadie's perfume. But she heard her sister downstairs. She shrugged and hurried to her room and changed for dinner.

Sadie had decided since Tommy was taking a shower, she could go look on his phone to see if it really was Kwest that had called him earlier. She crept up the stairs toward her room. She tiptoed to Jude's door and put her ear to the door. She figured Jude was asleep. She was about to open the door but thought better of it. If she checked on Jude and she was awake, she wouldn't be able to check Tommy's phone.

She entered her room and heard the shower running. She could have sworn she heard strange noises but she ignored them. She was there for one reason and one reason only.

Sadie smiled when she saw Tommy's cell phone sitting on the vanity. She scrolled down Tommy's recent calls and saw a lot of calls from Jude. _**" My sister sure is high maintenance."**_ Sadie thought. She grinned when she saw 'received calls'. Her smile faded when she saw it was Kwest who had called Tommy. But then she saw that Tommy had received a call about 30 minutes ago. She didn't recognized the number, so she decided to call it to see if it was Tommy's slut.

She waited patiently for someone to answer. " A & R Jewelers" the person on the other end chimed.

Sadie quickly hung up. _**" A jewelry store? Why would a jewelry store be calling Tommy?" **_Sadie thought. Sadie slammed the phone shut. _**" Of course. He probably got something for his little 'friend'. He hasn't given me any jewelry lately. I guess I'll have to wait and see if he's getting something for me or **__**her**__**." **_

Sadie's thoughts were interrupted when she heard Tommy unlock the athroom door. Sadie put down the phone and tiptoed out of the room and back downstairs.

Tommy was putting on his shirt, when he caught a glimpse of his shoulder in the mirror. He rubbed the small teeth marks and smiled. _**" I'm going to get you back for that one Harrison." **_Tommy thought with an evil grin.

He went downstairs and saw Jude setting up the table for dinner. He peeked into the kitchen and saw Sadie stirring some pasta. He went up behind Jude and kissed her neck. Jude turned around slightly and smiled at him. Suddenly they heard Sadie's heels coming toward then and they pulled apart.

"I made linguini with mussels." Sadie announced. She looked at Tommy for any hint of recognition with the dish. That's what they ate at the Harrison home the first time Tommy took Sadie out. She was disappointed when she realized Tommy was not even listening to her.

She saw him start to sit next to Jude.

" Tom. Sit over here next to me."She smiled.

Tommy reluctantly went to sit next to his girlfriend. _**" I'm not going to take this very much longer."**_ Tommy thought. He smiled when he thought he could at least have a good view of Jude during dinner. Since she was sitting right across the way from him.

They were eating quietly when he felt someone rubbing his leg. He looked over at Sadie who was busy looking down at her plate. Obviously thinking about something. Then he looked over at Jude who was also looking down at her food but was grinning widely. She looked up to meet his gaze and bit her lips as her foot became more bold.

Just then Tommy felt Jude's foot at his crotch. She began to rub him gently then with more force. Tommy was trying to pretend nothing was happening under the table and tried to drink his water. But when Jude rubbed his crotch, he nearly choked on his water.

"Tom. Are you ok?" Sadie said hitting his back.

" Fine." He chocked back.

**Later that night**

Tommy usually slept in just his boxers but since he didn't want Sadie to see the bite mark on his shoulder, he put on a shirt.

He climbed into bed just as Sadie was coming out of the bathroom. He closed his eyes and thought of Jude and how much he wanted to be with her. He felt the weight of the bed shift slightly as Sadie climbed in. He turned to his side and had his back to Sadie. She touched his shoulder and he grimaced a little.

Sadie noticed him tense up when she touched him. " What's wrong?" She whispered into his ear.

"Nothing. I'm just tired." He said.

"Well. I can fix that." She said and started to kiss his neck.

"Sadie. Not tonight."

She sat up in the bed. " Why no?t!"

"Shhh. Do you want Jude to hear us?"

"I just want to know why you have barley touched me these last few months."

"I told I'm tired. Ok?"

"That never stopped you before Tommy." She looked over at her boyfriend. She had really lost him. She had suspected he had other girls on the side but he had never acted this cold to her before. She didn't want to think it. But she knew **she **was the reason. **She** being Tommy's newest conquest. Sadie felt her anger rise. She had worked too hard to get Tommy to go out with her, and she wouldn't give him up without a fight.

Jude tossed and turned in her bed. She knew Tommy and Sadie were together and didn't want to think about what they were doing. She didn't realize she had fallen asleep until she woke up when she heard someone come into her room. She looked over at the digital clock on the table next to her bed. It read 12: 30. She smiled when she saw Tommy's silhouette illuminated by the moon light coming from her window. She smiled when he climbed into bed with her and kissed her delicately on the lips.

" What are you doing in here?" She whispered softly.

" I missed you." He said before her climbed on top of her and began to kiss her lips with more passion.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So sorry for not posting sooner. Like I said in the author note in my other story. I went out of town and couldn't get on my computer. But here's the next chapter and I made it longer than I had originally planned, just for you guys. Read and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

She looked over at the digital clock on the table next to her bed. It read 12:30. She smiled when she saw Tommy's silhouette illuminated by the moon light coming from her window. He climbed into bed with her and kissed her delicately on the lips.

" What are you doing in here?" She whispered softly.

" I missed you." He said before he climbed on top of her and began to kiss her lips with more passion.

She pulled away slightly. " What about Sadie?" She whispered into the darkness.

"Forget about Sadie. Right now nothing else matters to me except **you**." He whispered back, nuzzling her neck.

Jude closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of having Tommy trace small kisses down her neck and to her collar bone. His lips found hers and soon he felt her tongue lick his bottom lip pleading for entrance. He parted his lips slowly, allowing her tongue to enter.

She moaned softly into the kiss, her hands running up and down his back. He was laying on top of her. His arms snaked around her and pulled her up closer to him.

Tommy's hands found their way under her shirt to cup her breast.

She whispered his name when she felt his fingers rub her nipple. Her hands went to the bottom of his shirt. She tugged on it a few times before she pulled it up toward his head. They broke the kiss for Tommy to remove his shirt, leaving him in only his boxers. Although the room was dark, the light coming from the moonlight made the bite mark on Tommy's shoulder quite visible.

Jude sat up and placed a small delicate kiss on the rude mark her teeth had left.

As if sensing what she was doing Tommy kissed her cheek and leaned toward her ear. " Don't worry about it girl. I like it rough." He growled in her ear.

She smiled and connected her lips firmly on his. She felt his hands rubbing her back, lifting her shirt up slightly to touch her warm soft skin.

She broke the kiss and looked at him. She smiled as she lifted her arms up above her head, signaling for him to help take her shirt off. Tommy grinned and slowly slipped her top over her head and threw it on the floor.

Tommy attached his mouth to her left nipple, sucking on it roughly. His hand giving attention to her right breast, kneading it with his warm fingers. Tommy heard her whimper his name quietly. How good it felt to hear his name coming from her lips.

Jude ran her fingers though Tommy's hair roughly, urging him to continue.

His mouth left her breast and traveled south. He kissed his way down her stomach and to her hips. She pulled the fabric of her boy shorts aside and kissed her hip bone gently. He looked up and watched as she licked her lips. Tommy pulled on the crotch of her shorts and pulled them down past her knees and ankles until they were thrown on the floor to join their clothes.

He eyed her for a minute, watching as she parted her legs and opened up to him. He brought his lips to her center, wasting no time in letting his tongue enter her. He parted her legs with his hands.

He swirled his tongue inside her, tasting every bit of her. He curled up his tongue to stoke the sensitive bundle of nerves that made her inhale sharply.

Jude paced her hands on either side of her, grabbing the sheets of her bed harshly. She bit her bottom lip to keep the moan she was suppressing from coming forth. She lifted her hips, bring his tongue to enter deeper inside her. She whimpered as quietly as she could , but she knew she wouldn't be able to go on much longer.

He tasted as Jude began to trickle and he willingly drank the juices she was producing. She grabbed a pillow and covered her face as she let out a small scream as Tommy brought her over the edge. He licked away all evidence of her peak and kissed her deeply. His hands caressed her forehead and wiped away the small beads of sweat that had formed there.

Jude could feel Tommy's hardened member digging on her stomach.

His hands went to his waist and he pulled down his boxers. He brought his lips to hers again. His kisses becoming more urgent. She reached down between them and stroked him gently. He moaned her name in her ear. She continued her strokes and she heard him groan loudly. She felt him start to trickle on her warm belly. Tommy buried his face in the crook of her neck, taking in her sweet smell. He felt himself about to reach his peak. But he didn't want to do that just yet. He grabbed her hand and looked down at her.

"When I cum I want it to be inside of you girl." He whispered roughly.

With all her strength, she managed to flip them over. Now Jude was on top. Tommy was a bit surprised at her actions. " Ok then. Let's not waist anytime then Quincy." She whispered.

Jude leaned down and kissed Tommy's chest. She trailed kisses down to his well toned abdomen. She wrapped her mouth around him and licked the pre-cum she found there. She knew Tommy didn't need the extra help, but she couldn't refrain from returning the favor he had done for her mere moments ago. She sucked at his member roughly, not stopping even when she felt his hands grab the back of her head and pulled her closer to him, almost causing her to gag.

She pulled away form him and licked her lips. She poisoned herself over him and grabbed him to place Tommy at her entrance.

"We have to be really quiet Quincy. If we wake up my sister, fun time is over." She grinned. Before he could answer she slammed herself against him, shoving Tommy deep inside her. She heard him gasp loudly. His hands went to her hips, guiding her. He helped her lift up and slam back into her. She rested the palms of her hands and used them as support when ever he slammed her against him.

She rocked her hips back and forth, trying to control the small groan that wanted to escape her lips.

She could feel the sweat dripping between her breasts. Tommy sat up and licked between her breasts. Jude smiled at him and wiped away the beads of sweat that were forming at his forehead. She kissed him roughly, shoving her tongue into him, not waiting for her to be invited.

They moved together at the same rhythm. Tommy pumping in and out of her. The sounds of their moans, muffled by each others lips.

He traced his fingers down her delicate neck. He kissed the soft area under her earlobe, provoking a small whimper to escape her lips. She threw her head back and Tommy kissed the exposed skin of her neck. He fought against the urge to suck at her soft skin, to leave his mark for all to see. But he knew that he couldn't leave proof of his ownership of Jude. At least for the time being. He needed the whole world to know Jude belonged only to him, Tom Quincy. It might sound primitive but that was what she was. His **property**, just as much as he was hers.

Soon their pace lost all rhythm, their movements becoming more urgent and quick. Jude couldn't help but moan a little too loudly when she felt herself tighten securely around Tommy. He guided her hips to meet each one of his urgent thrusts. His breathing becoming rigid and labored. Jude felt so tight and soft around him. He felt himself being able to slide in and out of her with more ease. Jude's natural lubricant making it easier.

They both began to pant breathlessly. Tommy's mouth becoming dry. He heard her whimper and he covered up the sounds with his mouth.

His hands grabbed her ass pushing himself even deeper into her core. She panted loudly into his mouth.

Jude arched her back and felt her release. Tommy continued to push himself into her until he groaned and spilled into her. He pulled himself out of her and laid her down beside him. He covered them both up with the blanket and caressed the side of her cheek, he was just about to kiss her when they heard a soft knock at her door.

" Jude? It's me. Open up." Sadie called from the other side of the door. Sadie tried to turn the knob but discovered the door was locked.

Jude shot up to sit on the bed and looked at Tommy with her mouth agape. Tommy quietly got out of the bed and picked up both their clothes. He threw her clothes to her.

"Jude?" altogether knock on the door.

"I'll be right there Sade." Jude called out. She attempted to put on her shirt and shorts. She looked at tommy. "Under my bed!" she whispered. She grabbed her robe and wen to the door.

She opened the door and watched Sadie waltz into her room.

Sadie stared at her sister for a moment. " Are you ok?"

Jude gave her a strange look. " Yeah. Why?"

"I thought I heard moaning." Sadie said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Oh. My stomach was hurting. I'm sorry if I woke you up." Jude said holding her stomach.

Sadie went up to Jude and felt her forehead. " Oh my God Jude! You're burning up and all sweaty. Maybe we should get you t to the hospital."

"I'm fine Sadie."

"What if it's contagious?" Sadie said stepping away from her sister.

"No. It's probably something I ate."

"Are you accusing me of making you sick?" Sadie raised her eyebrows at her.

"Sheesh Sadie! Of course not! I just don't want to bother you or Tommy."

Sadie's composure changed at the mention of Tommy's name. " Have you seen Tommy by the way?"

Jude looked over at her digital clock. It was 1:45. " It's almost 2 in the morning. Why would I have seen Tommy?" Jude shrugged nervously.

"Sorry. You're right. It's just that when I woke up he wasn't in the room."

"Is the hummer still outside?" Jude asked. Sadie nodded. "He has to be here somewhere. You should check the kitchen."

Sadie sighed and proceed to walk out of Jude's room. Jude closed the door and heard Sadie descend the stairs. Tommy climbed out from under the bed.

"That was close girl." he whispered.

"We are not out of the woods yet. You have to find a way out of my room without Sadie seeing you."

Tommy walked over to Jude's window. He eyed the tall tree outside her window intently.

Jude knew what he was thinking. " No way Quincy. You are not climbing down my tree. You could fall and break your neck!" She whispered loudly.

"I have to Jude. Because if I don't, **Sadie** will break my neck." He opened the window and gave her a quick peck on the lips before starting to climb down the tree.

Jude couldn't help but laugh a little. Tommy was by no means the 'nature' type. So watching him attempt to go down a tree was hilarious. She watched as his foot slipped a few feet above the ground and land on his butt with a thump. She covered her mouth to cover her giggles when she saw him looking up at her with a scowl. He rubbed his sore butt and walked around the house.

Jude heard the door of her bedroom open. "He's not in the kitchen." Sadie sighed. "What are you looking at?" She asked walking toward the window.

"Nothing. I thought I heard someone outside." Jude said.

Sadie opened her mouth to speak when they both heard a noise coming from downstairs. The sisters looked at each other. Sadie grabbed a hair brush from Jude's night stand and walked toward the hallway.

"Sadie was are you doing?" Jude whispered loudly.

"What if it's a burglar?" Sadie answered in her defense.

"And what? Are you planning to groom him to death?"

Sadie rolled her eyes and motioned for Jude to follow her. Jude knew it was probably Tommy but she still opened her drawer and pulled out a pair of scissors.

Once they made it to the stairs, Sadie pushed Jude forward.

"what are you doing Sadie/"

"Maybe the burglar is a Jude Harrison fan and won't hurt you."

"what if he's not and he kills me?" Jude said a bit scared.

"I promise to avenge your death." Sadie said pushing Jude forward.

Jude sighed and stared to walk down the steps quietly. Sadie behind her grabbing her with fright. They made it to the bottom of the stairs.

Suddenly a dark figure appeared before them. Jude couldn't help but scream and accidentally dropped the scissors. The figure also let out a scream and watched as Sadie came at him hitting him with the brush, hitting him repeatedly on the head.

"Sadie!!! Stop! It's me! Tommy!!"

Sadie put the brush down. "Tommy? What are you doing sneaking around the house like that?"

"I was trying not to wake you up." He said rubbing his head.

"Where were you?" Sadie demanded.

"I couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk." he said simply.

"At 2 in the morning?" She said putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm going back to bed." Jude said picking up her scissors and going back upstairs.

"How did you get back in?"

"I left the front door open when I left." The truth was Jude had told him where the spare key to the house was. Otherwise he would have to explain how he had gone outside and was somehow locked out.

Sadie grabbed his shoulder and saw him wince again. She knew something fishy was going on and she needed to know what.

The next morning Tommy woke up and discovered that Sadie was not laying next to him. He walked down stairs and saw Sadie at the kitchen table drinking juice and reading a gossip magazine. He rolled his eyes and went to the coffee pot Sadie had prepared with coffee. "good morning" He said simply

"Morning." She responded not bothering to look up at him.

He poured his coffee into a cup and sat down next to her.

Just then Jude waked into the kitchen and the whole atmosphere seemed to have changed. She looked over at Tommy and smiled at him. "Good morning."

Tommy smiled back at her. "Morning Jude."

"How are you feeling?" Sadie asked finally looking up form her magazine.

"Are you sick?" Tommy asked concerned.

"My stomach was hurting last night but I'm ok now." She smiled. Tommy noticed Sadie had gone back to reading her magazine and didn't bother to look up again.

Jude made her way to the cupboard and searched for her pop tarts. Tommy couldn't help but notice how the bottom of her robe lifted when she reached up to grab the pop tarts. The robe graced her long soft legs, revealing the boy shorts she wore underneath. Suddenly by accident or perhaps not, Jude dropped the box of treats and slowly bent down to get them. Tommy licked his lips as he saw Jude bent down right in front of him. The only thing between them was the damn kitchen table. Tommy felt the urge to climb over the table and grab Jude, before slamming her against said table before taking her right there and then just like the day and night before.

"Oh my God!" Sadie suddenly gasped.

Tommy looked away from Jude. He had been caught. His girlfriend saw him staring at her sisters ass. But when he looked at Sadie he saw her consumed in her magazine.

Jude straightened up and looked at Sadie.

"Britney Spears is back in rehab!" Sadie announced.

Tommy let out a sigh of relief and Jude laughed. From the corner of her eye she had seen Tommy looking at her and decided to 'accidentally' drop the box of pop tarts.

"Jude. Promise no matter how famous you get. You will not resort to drugs or alcohol to solve your problems." Sadie said firmly.

Tommy and Jude both stared at Sadie. She was actually showing genuine concern.

"I promise Sadie."

"Good. Because do you know how embarrassing it would be for me to be known as the sister of some drug addict." Sadie said disgusted.

"Stop Sadie. You're sisterly concern is going to make me cry." Jude said sarcastically. Jude sat down next to Sadie and crossed her legs waiting for her pop tarts to be ready.

Sadie looked up from her magazine and spotted something on Jude's inner thigh. " Jude? What's that on your thigh?"

Jude looked down and saw the bite mark Tommy had given her. Tommy looked to and looked up at Jude with wide eyes. "What? Oh. I must have bumped into something." She laughed nervously. She uncrossed her legs.

Sadie tried to get s closer look. " No. it looks like a …. bite mark." Sadie remarked confused.

Jude laughed a little. " What?! That's crazy Sadie. I told you I bumped into something." she looked at Tommy asking with her eyes for him to help her out of this.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Is Tommy going to help her? Read and review. I love hearing your feed back.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Sadie looked up from her magazine and spotted something on Jude's inner thigh. " Jude? What's that on your thigh?"

Jude looked down and saw the bite mark Tommy had given her. Tommy looked at Sadie and then at Jude with wide eyes. "What? Oh. I must have bumped into something." She laughed nervously. She uncrossed her legs.

Sadie tried to get a closer look. " No. It looks like a …. bite mark." Sadie remarked confused.

Jude laughed a little. " What?! That's crazy Sadie. I told you I bumped into something." She looked at Tommy asking with her eyes for him to help her out of this.

Sadie was about to get up to get a close look at Jude's thigh when Tommy 'accidentally' tipped over Sadie's glass of juice.

"Tommy!!!" Sadie screamed as her magazine and jean skirt became drenched in orange juice. "You ruined my outfit. And look at my magazine!! Thanks a lot." She screamed and got up, racing upstairs to get changed.

" Sorry." He screamed after her.

Jude looked at Tommy for a moment. " That's it Tommy. We can't hide it anymore. She doesn't buy this as just a bruise." She said pointing to the bite mark. " Why did you have to bite me?" She whispered and hit him on the arm.

"Hey. I remember you liking it last night." He whispered back.

"Never mind that. What are we going to do now?"

Tommy handed Jude her cell phone. "Here. Take this outside. Pretend Darius called you."

Jude looked at him confused.

"I'll handle Sadie." He heard Sadie coming back and he pushed Jude out the door.

"Where's Jude?" Sadie asked looking around the kitchen.

"She got a call and went outside." Tommy said pointing to the backyard.

Sadie looked at Jude through the kitchen window. " I have to talk to her."

"About what?" Tommy asked, trying to look interested in drinking his coffee.

"About the bite mark on her thigh." Sadie said like it was obvious what she was talking about.

" How do you know it wasn't just a bruise? I mean not that I looked." Tommy said the last part quickly.

Sadie gave him a weird look. " Please Tommy. I know a bite mark when I see it."

"Ok. So what if it was? So what?" Tommy shrugged.

"So what? It means my little sister is getting kinky with some guy." Sadie said getting angry. "And the way she dresses now! Did you see what she was wearing this morning? She's turning into a total whore." Sadie said crossing her arms across her chest.

"I didn't notice." Tommy said trying to keep his cool. He didn't like anyone talking about his girl like that.

"She needs 'the talk' I'm going to talk to her about it." Sadie said in a satisfied tone.

"Sadie. Leave her alone. She's almost eighteen. She can do whatever she damn well pleases." Tommy said a bit irritated.

Sadie raised her eyebrows at him. " Since when are so passionate to Jude's cause?"

Tommy walked over to Sadie. " Ok. Let's say she is seeing someone. And she's having sex with him. It has nothing to do with you."

"Ok. Fine. But why is she lying about the bite mark?"

"She's probably just embarrassed about it. Just drop it. Ok?" He pleaded. "What do we care about what Jude does right?" He smiled. He leaned it to kiss her and she smiled when she felt his lips on hers.

They pulled apart when they heard a throat being cleared. Jude was standing in the kitchen doorway. Tommy could tell she was trying not to look mad. But he knew his girl_**. " Oh. I'm going to pay for this."**_ He thought.

"It was D. He wanted to know if we're still coming back tomorrow." She said sadly. " I'm going to take a shower and get dressed." She said and walked quickly up the stairs.

"I'm going to make breakfast." Sadie said happily. She gave Tommy a quick kiss on the lips and began to cook.

Tommy wanted to talk to Jude. But decided to give her time to cool off. When they were done making breakfast, Tommy said he would go get Jude.

He knocked on her door before opening it and going inside. Jude was still wrapped in a towel and brushing her hair.

Tommy walked up behind her. Jude stopped brushing her hair and stared at his reflection in the mirror. He leaned in to kiss her softly on the neck. She didn't move. She just continued to stare at him.

"Jude. Babe. I know you're mad. But…"

"I'm not mad." She said in a little voice. "She's your girlfriend. I'm used to seeing you guys like that."

"Not for long." He whispered.

She turned around quickly and opened her mouth to speak. But closed it again and stared at the floor.

He bent down on his knees to talk to her. Tommy took her hands in his. " I know you didn't want me to break up with Sadie. But Jude. I can't do this anymore. I'm breaking up with Sadie, when we get back." She started to speak but his lips cut her off.

They heard Sadie calling them fro the kitchen. Tommy broke the kiss and walked out the door.

The rest of the morning was spent working on Jude's song. Sadie would stay with them for a while and then get bored and leave again. Lucky for Jude and Tommy, Sadie bought more magazines than the one Tommy dropped orange juice on. It was on one of the occasions that Sadie left them alone that Tommy decided to take advantage of their time alone.

Jude was strumming her guitar and writing lyrics, when Tommy grabbed her hand to stop her. She glanced toward the stairs and looked back at Tommy.

"Yes. Quincy?" She smiled.

"How about we meet outside in my Hummer tonight? You know so Sadie can't hear us." He whispered.

"Unless you want to talk about my album in your Hummer, I'm not interested." She said, going back to playing her guitar.

"Jude. Are you still mad about me kissing Sadie?" He sighed.

Jude looked up from her guitar playing. " I told you .I'm not mad. But after this morning, I think we should hold out on the sex for a while."

She laughed at the face Tommy gave her. It was a mixture of both shock and bewilderment.

"Come-on Tommy. I know you're a sex addict, but you can go a couple of weeks without sex." she rolled her eyes.

"A couple of weeks!!" He whispered loudly.

Jude laughed again. " Ok maybe not a couple of weeks." She sighed.

She saw his expression change into a slight grin.

"Ok. What are you thinking about?" He had her attention now.

Instead of answering he leaned up to her. He took her guitar from her hands and placed it next to her on the couch. His lips went to her neck and he started to kiss up and down her neck to her collar bone.

"Quincy. Stop." She said pushing him away slightly with her small hand.

"You don't sound that convinced." He whispered on her skin.

"That's because I'm not. But Sadie can come down any second." She said. She shoved him harder this time and he took the hint.

"Fine but tell me you'll me at the hummer at two." He grinned.

"Two in the morning?" She asked.

"No Harrison. Two in the afternoon. Yes two in the morning."

Jude hit him playfully on the chest. " Smart ass!" She whispered loudly.

He leaned into her and kissed her softly on the lips. " I promise not to bite you this time." He whispered against her lips.

Jude laid in bed, trying to not fall asleep. She glanced at the clock next to her bed. It was 12:30. She thought about what would happen if Sadie suddenly woke up and found her and Tommy fucking in the Hummer. Jude felt bad for laughing. But the look on Sadie's face would be priceless. She didn't realize she had fallen asleep until she woke up with a start. She looked at her clock and noticed it said 2:20. _**" Oops. I'm late." **_Jude thought.

She pulled on her silk robe and walked slowly and quietly down the hall. She put her ear to Sadie's door and heard her sister snore. She laughed quietly and made her escape down the stairs and out the door.

She reached the Hummer and Saw Tommy asleep in the front seat. She shook her head and knocked on the window. Tommy jumped up and looked toward the window. He opened smiled at Jude and walked to the back to open the door for Jude.

Once inside Jude started laughing. " Quincy. You must really want sex if you waited for me this long."

"No. I just really love you that much." He grinned. Tommy saw Jude bite her bottom lip and lean toward him. She pressed her lips against his softly. " Good answer Quincy." She said against his lips.

"I'm a little mad, you made me wait . I might just break my promise and bite you." He said kissing her neck.

"You do that. And I'll bite you somewhere you will see the consequences years to come." He pulled away from her and raised his eyebrows at her.

"I've never been more turned by a threat Harrison." He said. Grabbing her waist and bringing her to sit on his lap. She was wearing a little light blue silk nightgown that Sadie had given her for her birthday last year.

Jude got comfortable on his lap and straddled him. She took her robe off and began to nibble at Tommy's earlobe, eliciting a soft moan from him.

Tommy ran his hands along her back pushing her body against him roughly. She removed her mouth form his earlobes and brought her lips to his. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip. As soon as he parted his lips, she let her tongue enter his. He moaned when he felt her tongue boldly explore the inside of his mouth.

She pressed her upper body harshly against him. Tommy could feel her hardened nipples poking at his chest through the thin fabric of her nightgown.

His hand found it's way to her right breast, roughly fondling it.

She gasped into his mouth and he smiled into the kiss.

She roughly removed his shirt and tossed it away from them. She reached down between them and reached inside his pajama bottoms. She was surprised to find he wasn't wearing anything under his bottoms.

"No under wear Quincy. Kinky." She whispered harshly into his ear. He didn't have time to answer because just then she began to stroke him lightly. He moaned out Jude's name quietly. Jude's strokes were slow and steady at first but they quickly began to pick up in pace. She could feel him began to squirt in her hand. That is when she felt him grab her hand to stop her.

He ran his hands up her naked thigh and pull on the bottom of her nightgown, before tugging it up her body and over her head.

She leaned into Tommy and trapped his lips under hers. She kissed his lips roughly as his hands traveled down her naked back. Tommy's fingers hooked around the strap of her thong, pulling it roughly down her thighs. She lifted off of him to allow him to remove her thong completely.

Jude reached down and removed him of his pajama bottoms. He turned her around roughly, so that her back was to him. He grabbed her hips and slammed her down against his dick. She let out a small scream and bit her lip as he lifted her up and slammed her down against him again. She reached in front of her to hold on the back of the car seat for support.

Jude felt Tommy's fingers dig at the soft skin of her hips as he slammed her up and down his shaft.

Tommy looked down between them and enjoyed seeing himself as he entered Jude. He kept one hand at her hip as the other one reached around to touch her center.

Jude felt Tommy's finger press at her center. She began to lift herself up and slam him into her with force.

Tommy's closed his eyes tightly as he felt Jude begin to tighten against him. He heard her panting his name, which made him press his finger harder against her clit.

He leaned against her back and rested his forehead against her warm skin as he continued to penetrate her. She enjoyed feeling his hot breath against her back.

She swallowed hard, when she felt her walls constrict tightly around him. She arched her back and screamed his name as she was brought over the edge.

Tommy continued to pump into her until he was there too.

Tommy grabbed her and pushed her so her back rested against his chest. He kissed the side of her neck. "I love you girl." He whispered in her ear.

She smiled. " I know. I love you too Tommy." She whispered back.

* * *

**A/** **N: Next chapter they are going back home. Will Tommy keep his promise and break up with Sadie?**

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

**A/ N: Ok. I think this is the chapter you have all been waiting for. And the one I was waiting to write. I hope you guys like it. Read and review please. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Jude was carrying her things to the Hummer and couldn't help but smile as she remembered what she and Tommy had done in it only a few hours ago. She opened the trunk and started loading her things. She wondered if Tommy was really going to break up with Sadie when they got back.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Sadie talking loudly on her cell phone, with Portia. Tommy was behind her, carrying one of Sadie's many bags. He reached the back of the Hummer and smiled at Jude, who stood next to him. Tommy was about to whisper something in Jude's ear, when Sadie squeezed between them to put one of her smaller bags in the trunk.

Sadie stared at Tommy for a minute. " Uh. Hello. Are you going to stand there daydreaming all day or can we go?" Sadie shutting her phone.

"What's your hurry? Nail appointment?" Jude laughed.

"No. Smart ass. I just want to go. This was the most boring weekend ever."

"Maybe you should have stayed home then." Tommy snapped.

Sadie rolled her eyes art him and got in the front passenger seat of the Hummer.

It was a pretty busy week at G-Major, and the big buzz around the studio was Darius' mansion party happening that weekend. And of course Jude's eighteenth birthday the following weekend.

Jude was excited about her birthday. Darius had booked a really nice hotel for her party. And she and Tommy were definitely going to take advantage of Jude's hotel room.

Jude was sitting in the lobby of G-Major when she saw Tommy subtly motion for her to come into his office. She looked around the busy building and grinned.

As soon as Jude had stepped into the office, Tommy shut the door and grabbed her by the waist. She smiled at him when she saw him leaning in to kiss her softly on the lips.

"I missed you so much today , girl." Tommy said against her lips.

Jude pulled away from him and smiled at him sadly.

Jude had been acting distant all week. "Jude. What is going on?" He asked concerned

What do you mean?" She shrugged.

"You've been acting weird all week."

Jude looked at him, then turned her back to him. " You know why Tommy. I've tried not to bitch about it. But .." She turned back to face him. " You are **still** dating Sadie."

"Jude. I…"

"Look. Tommy. I know this is my fault. You wanted to break up with her a while ago and I wouldn't let you."

"Jude. I'm breaking up with Sadie. I just have to do it in a way where she won't be mad and turn psycho. I wanted to do it tomorrow after D's party." Tommy walked over to his desk and pulled something out of a drawer. It looked like a small black box.

"I was going to give you this on your birthday. **After** I broke up with Sadie and everything, but I want to give it to now." He said handing Jude the little black box.

Jude eyed the box for a moment and smiled as she took it. " What is it?"

"Open it." He grinned.

Jude opened the box slowly . Inside was a 14kt white gold band with two intertwining hearts. Each heart had a small blue topaz stone on the side.( Jude's birth stone)

She took it out and looked at it. She noticed there was an inscription on the inside.

_I held you in my arms last night. I dreamed we were riding on a star…._

"Our song. It's from _White Lines._" Jude said softly.

"I thought it was fitting. That will **always** be our song, girl" He smiled.

Tommy took the ring from her and took hold of her right hand. He placed the ring on her right ring finger. Jude looked up at him. "It's a promise ring." He said kissing her hand.

"Promise ring?" She grinned.

Tommy wrapped his arms around her waist. "Yes. As in I promise that one day **you** will be Mrs. Quincy." He said leaning down to kiss her.

When they pulled away, Tommy looked down at Jude. _**" Now all I have to do is get rid of Sadie." **_Tommy thought.

The next day Jude arrived at Darius' party with Patsy and Jaime. "Open bar. Sweet!" Patsy said going toward the bar. Jude laughed as she watched Jamie follow close behind his girlfriend.

Jude looked around to see if she saw Tommy, but all she saw was a bunch of high powered industry people and skanks in bikini's. She looked down at her outfit. She was wearing a short dark denim mini skirt and a black halter top.

"Looking for me?" Came a voice from behind her. Jude turned around to look at Tommy.

"Maybe." She smiled.

"I'm glad you're finally here. What took you so long?"

"I came with Patsy and Jaime."

"Ah. I should have known. Andrews needs to learn to drive faster. I think his nana would have gotten you here quicker. "

Jude rolled her eyes at him. " You're funny. So, you have me here. What do you want to do with me?" She said biting her bottom lip.

"I have a couple of ideas." He smirked.

"Where's my sister?" Jude asked looking around.

"Check the bar." Tommy said annoyed.

Jude furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Then she saw Sadie near the pool, chatting up some blonde guy, a martini glass in her hand.

"I guess she wants to do a repeat of the first time we came to one of D's parties." Jude said remembering how drunk Sadie had gotten that time.

"That's why my shoes and I are staying clear of her." Tommy laughed.

Jude noticed Sadie glancing at Tommy, then placing her hand on the anonymous guys chest. "Is she trying to make you jealous or something?" Jude said raising her eyebrows.

Tommy ran his hands through his hair and took off his sunglasses. " We kind of got into a fight on the way here."

"That's not new. What about?" "Jude said still looking at Sadie.

"I told her we should talk about our relationship and how it's going no where."

Jude turned to face Tommy. " You broke up with her?"

"Sadie was getting on my nerves so I started to, but she knew I wanted to break up. So she wouldn't let me say anything. She's evil." Tommy concluded.

"I could have told you that. I've had to live with her for 18 years."

Tommy glanced in Sadie's direction. She was laughing at something the blonde guy was saying to her. He leaned in a little to whisper in Jude's ear, making sure no one was looking at them. " Meet me inside the mansion in twenty minutes. Second floor."

Before Jude could answer, Tommy walked away. She watched him go over to Kwest and start a conversation. She looked down at her watch.

" Do you have somewhere to be dude?" Jude turned around to see Spied.

"No. I was just checking the time. I didn't know you were going to be here." She smiled.

"I wasn't. But Karma dragged me here. She said something about this being a very important party." He rolled his eyes.

"Where is your _sweet _girlfriend anyway?" Jude asked.

Speed nodded in the direction of the DJ. "She's trying to convince him to play her new single."

"Typical." Jude said under her breath.

Jude talked to Spied until she saw Tommy going into the mansion. She subtly looked down at her watch and noticed it had been 20 minutes.

"Spied. I have to go use the restroom. See you later."

"Ok. Dude. I have to go pry my girlfriend away from the DJ. I don't think he's going to play her song."

Jude laughed and went into the mansion.

The majority of the party guests were outside, but Jude still tried to sneak inside without being noticed. She went up the stairs quickly and made it to the second floor.

"You could have used the elevator if you were trying to make it up here fast."

She felt him grab her hand and lead her to the elevator. Once the elevator door closed, he grabbed her waist and kissed her lips roughly.

"I've only been in D's house once. I didn't even know he had an elevator." Jude said pulling away from him.

The elevator stopped and she noticed they were in the basement.

" The basement? If we were going to the basement, why did you make me go to the second floor?" She said stepping out.

Tommy smiled at her and took her hand. They came to a white door. Tommy opened it and led her inside. It looked like a game room. There was a pool table in the far end of the room. "Because. If anyone saw you going to the second floor, they would think you were just going to the restroom. But if anyone saw you going down to the basement. They would know you were coming here, to the game room. Since it is the only thing down here."

"Why would anyone care if I went in here?" Jude said looking around.

"D doesn't let anyone come in here during parties."

"You think he would. I mean it's a party." Jude said going over to the pool table. She heard a soft click and turned around to see Tommy locking the door.

"Darius uses it for his VIP parties." He said walking closer to her. "But it's a good thing he has that rule. No one will find us in here." He grinned.

"I like how you think Quincy." She said grabbing the back of his head and kissing him with the same force he kissed her in the elevator. They knew they shouldn't be long. Everyone would start to wonder where they both disappeared to.

Without breaking the kiss he walked her over to the pool table. He lifted her up to sit on it . Jude opened her legs to allow Tommy to get in-between them. She felt his tongue licking her bottom lip and she parted them to let his tongue inside.

She tugged at the bottom of his shirt and lifted it over his head. His lips left her mouth and went to her neck. Tommy's hands untied the strings of her halter top, tied to her neck. She lifted her hands up in the air and he removed her top. He smiled down at her when he noticed she wasn't wearing a bra. He let his hand run up her thigh and under her short skirt, touching her through her panties. Jude threw her head back in pleasure and let out a low soft moan.

Jude's hands went to work on removing his jeans and boxers. Once they were off , he removed his hand from under her skirt. He quickly unbuttoned her skirt and brought it down past her knees and ankles until it hit the floor.

Jude stood before him in only her thong. He licked his lips and hooked his finger around the crotch of her thong, yanking it off of her with force. He reached down to find his jeans and searched his pocket. He retrieved the condom and ripped it open with his teeth before placing it over himself.

He pushed Jude down on the table with his body and positioned his tip at her entrance. He hovered above her before slowly entering her inch by inch. Once she had taken all of him, he pulled out of her and pushed into her forcefully, causing her to gasp. He wrapped both her legs snuggly around his middle and continued to drive into her. Tommy repeated this motion over and over. Pushing in and out of her at an even pace. She tightened her legs around him and bit down on her lip to keep from screaming his name. He kissed her neck, fighting the urge to bite her. He realized he liked doing that a lot. As soon as their relationship became public, he was going to have Jude so full of bite marks, everyone will think she was dating a vampire.

Tommy felt Jude's walls close tightly around his dick and the added pressure made him groan. His breathes became labored and he knew he was close. He tried to hold off as long as he could. He wanted to bring Jude to her own release before reaching his own. Tommy heard Jude pant heavily, making it harder for him to keep up the even rhythm. He reached down between them and touched her throbbing nub, causing her to gasp. She arched her back and cried out Tommy's name softy. He continued to drive into her until he too groaned out her name. He collapsed on top of her and kissed her on the lips before pulling himself out of her.

They quickly got dressed and left the room. Jude went outside first and went over to the bar to join Jaime and Patsy. Pasty was trying to convince Jaime to have a drinking contest with her. Jude found it amusing that while Patsy was trying to make Jaime drink, Jaime was tying to make sure she didn't drink herself to death. A few minutes later Tommy came out of the mansion. She glanced at Tommy who was looking at her. He smiled at her and she smiled back at him.

They failed to notice Portia looking at them. She took a long sip of her drink and shook her head at the pair.

After a while Jude heard her sister's voice. It must have been pretty loud because she could be heard over the music. Jude glanced to where she last saw Tommy, who was now fighting with her sister. Actually Sadie was yelling at him and he was trying to calm her down.

Jude sighed sadly and went to help. When she reached them it became apparent that Sadie was beyond drunk.

"Just tell me the truth Tom! Who is she?!" Sadie screamed.

"Sadie. You need to sober up. Come on . Let me take you inside to lie down." He said reaching for her hand.

"Don't you fucking touch me asshole!" She stepped backward and almost fell, but Jude caught her.

"Sade. Tommy just wants to help you." Jude pleaded.

Sadie turned around and laughed at her sister. " You don't touch me either. Traitor!" Said screamed.

Jude looked at her sister in shock _**"What did she mean by that? Does she know about me and Tommy?"**_ Jude thought.

"You always take his side. I'm your sister !" Sadie said, tears staring to fall down her cheeks.

"I know that Sadie." Jude said trying to take her hand to take her inside the mansion.

Sadie moved away from Jude and turned around to face Tommy again. " Why have you been getting calls from a jewelry store? I know it hasn't been to buy **me** anything. You haven't bought me anything in months." She said a bit more calmly.

Tommy furrowed his eyebrows. "How do you know about the jewelry store?"

Sadie looked like she was about to lose her balance so Jude held on Sadie's shoulders.

By this time, the whole party was watching the fight unfold. Darius **did not **look happy.

"Answer my question damn it! What did you get her? A necklace? A bracelet? A ring?"

When Sadie said _ring_, Jude's eyes flashed to her right hand that was helping hold up Sadie. She quickly let go off Sadie with that hand, an action that went unnoticed by everyone, **except** Portia.

Tommy was still waiting for an answer from Sadie. Then realization hit him. " You looked through my phone! Didn't you?!" He asked angrily.

"What if I did? I have the right!" She said poking him in the chest.

"The right! The right to invade my privacy?!" He yelled.

"I'm **your** girlfriend Tom!!" She screamed.

Tommy looked at Jude for a moment, before looking back at Sadie. "No. Not anymore." He said in a calm voice.

Sadie thought she had heard wrong. " What?" She asked quietly.

"I can't do this anymore Sadie. You drive me crazy! **We're done**!" He said storming into the house.

Sadie ran after him. "Tom! I'm sorry. I love you." She said grabbing onto his shirt.

Portia and Jude followed them inside.

Tommy turned around. " But I don't Sadie. I'm… in love with someone else."

Sadie stiffened up. " So I was right! You are cheating on me with some slut! " She yelled.

Tommy was beyond angry. " She's not a slut! Don't call her that!"

"She **is** a slut. That is what you call a girl that sleeps with someone who has a girlfriend!" Sadie laughed then. "And you don't love her! You don't love anyone but yourself!"

" You're wrong Sadie! I do love her! But I wouldn't expect a spoiled brat like you to understand that!" With that he stormed out of Darius' house.

"You are going to regret doing this to me Tom Quincy!! You and that whore are going to pay!" She yelled after him, letting herself drop to the floor.

Jude went up to her sister and kneeled down beside her. "Sadie. You need to calm down." Jude said hugging Sadie.

Jude failed to notice Portia standing above them taking in everything she had just witnessed, a wide knowing grin on her face.

* * *

**A/N: Portia is seeing things Sadie doesn't. Will she be a Jommy friend or foe? Tell me what you guys thought. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the awesome reviews I have gotten. They inspire me to write more. And to my friend Célia, who wanted more romantic Jommy moments. I hope you like this chapter. So read and review .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"Tommy. Someone can come in here and catch us." She whispered.

"I don't care." Tommy said trailing kisses down Jude's neck. Tommy had Jude leaning up against the soundboard.

"Well. I do. Especially since you just broke up with my sister." She said pushing him away lightly.

Tommy stopped kissing Jude and looked at her. " Jude. I broke up with Sadie so we could **stop** sneaking around."

"I know. But I overheard Sadie telling Portia that when she finds out who your new girlfriend is, she's going to rearrange her face."

Tommy laughed. " Girl, I know you're not scared of Sadie. You can take her down. Easy." He said leaning toward her to give her a small peck on the lips.

Jude smiled. " I don't know. All those years of Tae Kwon Doe have to help her out somehow." She giggled.

Instead of answering Tommy grabbed Jude's waist and started to kiss her on the lips. She was tired of resisting Tommy. She smiled into the kiss and started to unbutton his jeans. Her hand went into his jeans and boxers and she stoked him lightly. She laughed quietly when she heard him gasp into her mouth. She removed her hand and heard him groan.

Tommy's hands traveled up her thighs and under her skirt. _**" Two could play this game." **_He thought wickedly. Tommy stroked Jude through the fabric of her panties, without warning he inserted two fingers inside her. Making them swirl inside her. She moaned his name softly as she felt his fingers pump in and out of her. He removed his finger and she grabbed the sides of his face to kiss him passionately.

His hands went to the buttons of her blouse. He was halfway done when they heard someone trying to open the locked studio door.

" Damn . Kwest needs to take longer lunches." Tommy said under his breath.

Jude quickly buttoned her shirt back and fixed her skirt.

While Tommy zipped up his pants. He quickly sat at a chair and pretended to be working at the board.

Jude went to open the door, acting as casually as she could.

Standing there was Portia, a grin from ear to ear. " Jude. Are you done here with Tommy? I need to do the fitting of your dress for your party."

Jude looked behind her and saw Tommy "working" on the soundboard. She didn't notice Portia taking in her disheveled appearance. Portia smiled widely and shook her head. Her suspicions were confirmed.

"Yeah. Tommy and I were just finishing the mixing of my new song." Jude smiled.

Portia looked from Tommy to Jude. She rolled her eyes at them. " Good. Then come on." She said grabbing Jude's arm.

Portia handed Jude the dress and told her to change. Jude came out with a black dress.

"Wow. You're going to turn more than one head with this dress." Portia said sincerely.

"You think so?" Jude said looking at herself in the mirror.

"Yeah. I do. But there is probably only one head you want to turn. Right?" Portia grinned.

"I don't know what you mean?" Jude said looking at the dress. It was kind of revealing. But sexy.

"Oh. Nothing. It's just your sister mentioned you might be dating someone. She didn't know who though." Sadie had told Portia about the bite mark on Jude's thigh. It had to be Tommy who did that to her. And right under Sadie's nose. She smiled to think how innocent Jude _looked_. But she was quite the opposite.

"Portia. What shoes am I going to wear." Jude said changing the subject.

Portia sighed. "I'll go get them." She said walking away. While she was looking through the shoes, she was thinking. A good friend would tell Sadie her suspicions. But she had warned Sadie about Jude spending too much time with Tommy. And Sadie chose to ignore her. She honestly didn't know what to do with her information on Tommy and Jude. Portia liked Jude. But she hated Tommy.

"Portia? You ok?" Came Jude's voice.

Portia shook her head to clear her thoughts and grabbed the shoes she was looking for.

The night of Jude's party arrived. She was so happy she thought she would burst. Sadie was there in her hotlel room, but she might as well not be. She was gossiping with Portia about God knows what. Portia actually didn't look like she was paying attention. _**" I guess Sadie bores everyone." **_Jude thought.

When Jude was done getting ready she stood up and modeled her dress for her sister and Portia.

The dress was floor length and black. It had a halter neck and side cuts that exposed part of Jude's abdomen and slender hips. Her skin looked smooth against the soft dark fabric of the dress. Jude liked how the fabric clung to the shape of her body.

"So, what do you guys think?" Jude grinned.

"I think you look gorgeous Jude." Portia smiled. " I think you'll be turning his head for sure." She said in her ear.

Jude looked at her confused but Portia just smiled at her.

Sadie looked Jude up and down in disgust. " It's a little revealing isn't it?" She said taking a sip of her diet coke.

"I think it looks fine." Portia said firmly.

"Well I guess stripper chic is in." Sadie snarled. After her comment Sadie looked at herself in the mirror and smiled at her reflection. She looked at Portia and Jude. " I'll see you two downstairs." And left the room.

Portia took in Jude's sad expression.

" Don't listen to her. She's just mad she doesn't look this fabulous." She said making Jude twirl around. " Besides. I didn't know if you noticed but she's drunk."

"I thought she was acting weird. But I just saw her drinking that diet coke." Jude shrugged.

Portia laughed. " Did you smell her diet coke? That was diet coke and rum."

Jude shook her head.

"Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on her." Portia smiled and led Jude out of the room. "Time for your party!"

At the ball room entrance, they found Tommy. He stared at Jude for a moment. She looked stunning. He went up to her and smiled. " You look beautiful. Girl."

"Thanks Quincy." She smiled back.

"Happy Birthday." He said leaning to hug then kiss her on the cheek. His lips lingered a little longer than necessary but he didn't care if Portia noticed, which she did.

"You ready to do this?" Tommy said offering his arm.

Jude nodded and placed her arm though his. When they heard Darius introduce Jude, they entered the ball room.

Sadie, who was at the bar, glared at them both as they entered. Well actually she was glaring at Tommy.

Jude thought it was the best birthday of her life. Everything was going perfectly. She was sad her mom didn't come but at least she had her dad. Karma seemed to be acting nice to her. Even though, it was obvious she wasn't acting sincere. Every once in a while she would look over at the bar and see Sadie with a new drink in her hand. Jude dreaded a repeat of D's party last week.

"Sadie is taking her break up with Tommy pretty hard." Jude's dad said as they danced.

"Yeah. But I think she'll be ok." Jude said trying to convince herself more than her dad. Deep down she felt extremely guilty. Maybe she was wrong about Sadie. Could she really have been in love with Tommy?

"May I cut in?" Came a voice from behind Jude.

Stuart was not happy with Tommy, but he saw the look on Jude's face and allowed Tommy to dance with his youngest daughter.

"Hands where I can see them." Stuart said before he left.

Jude laughed out loud at her dad's comment.

"I promise to keep my hands where he can see them right now. But I'm not making any promises for tonight." Tommy whispered in her ear.

She rested the side of her face on his chest and looked up at him. If there weren't so many witnesses, she would have kissed him right then and there. She didn't know it was possible to love anyone this much. She closed her eyes and forgot about Sadie.

The rest of the night went by pretty smoothly. There were no outbursts from Sadie and Kwest seemed to be extra attentive toward her.

Portia walked over to the bar and stood next to Sadie who was watching Tommy talk to Jude and her dad across the room.

"How are you doing?" Portia asked Sadie.

"I'll be right back." Kwest told Sadie.

Portia watched Kwest walk away. " Kwest seems to be paying a lot of attention to you lately ."

Sadie rolled her eyes. " We're just friends."

"Well maybe he can be more." Portia hinted.

Sadie let out a sarcastic laugh. " I don't want Kwest. I want Tommy."

"_**Well Tommy wants your sister." **_Portia thought.

"Sadie. Take my advice. You need to get over Tommy. He's not worth it." Portia said trying to grab the drink from Sadie's hand. But Sadie moved it away.

"You don't get it Portia. He was the guy of my dreams. He belongs with me. I'm not giving him up that easily." She said sipping her drink.

Portia shook her head at her. She knew that feeling. But Sadie lost Tommy and by the way he looks at Jude, Sadie lost him a long time ago.

Kwest came back and smiled at Sadie. She looked him over. Kwest was pretty hot now that she really looked at him. Maybe Kwest could come in handy after all. Sadie grinned evilly at him.

Jude was dancing with Spied when she saw Sadie flirting shamelessly with Kwest. Then she grabbed Kwest's hand and led him out of the party. _**"Poor Kwest." **_Jude thought sadly. She didn't like the idea of Sadie using her friend.

Portia started to get worried when she didn't see Sadie anymore. She saw Tommy standing at the bar and decided to ask him if he had seen her. "Tommy. Have you seen Sadie?"

" No." He said disinterested.

Portia noticed Tommy staring at Jude as she danced with Spied. "Well what do you care where anyone is, right? As long as you know where Jude is."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said taking a sip from his glass.

"Right." Portia says with a grin and walked away.

The party was almost over. All that was left was for Jude to blow out the candles of her birthday cake. Darius helped her up on stage where she could see her whole party. She stood in front of her cake and looked at Tommy. Jude knew what she would wish for. She closed her eyes and blew out the candles.

"What did you wish for?" Tommy asked her when she got off the stage.

"That's a secret Quincy." She laughed.

"Well can you at least tell me if it involved me?" He grinned.

"Maybe it did and maybe it didn't. I might have wished for a hit record." She teased.

Darius had booked hotel rooms for several people from G-Major. Jude and Tommy sneaked off by themselves, before anyone could see them. Luckily her dad had retired to his room right after the birthday cake.

"Portia was asking about your sister." Tommy said as he walked Jude to her hotel room.

"I saw her leaving the party with Kwest."

Tommy stopped walking. " Poor Kwest. I hope he knows what he's getting into." He laughed.

Jude smacked him on the chest. They finally reached Jude's room. " Good night Quincy." She smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips.

She opened the door and started to go in but Tommy stopped her. " You're not going to invite me in?" He said raising his eyebrows.

"I didn't know you needed an invitation"

Just then they heard someone coming. Tommy pushed Jude into the room and shut the door behind them. Seconds later they heard someone knocking on her door.

Jude looked at Tommy and placed her finger on his lips.

She slowly opened the door. Tommy standing behind it.

"Hey. I just wanted to make sure the birthday girl got safely to her room." Portia said.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just a little tired." Jude faked a yawn. Tommy couldn't help laughing a little.

"Do you know where Sadie is?" Portia asked.

"I saw her leave with Kwest." Jude said tapping her foot on the floor.

"Hmm. Interesting." Portia smiled. "I didn't see Tommy either." Portia said. She couldn't resist. She saw Jude's face change at the sound of his name.

"I don't know where Quincy is?" Jude shrugged.

"Ok. Well I'll see you in the morning good night." She grinned.

Jude watched Portia enter her room, which was a few doors down from Jude's. She quickly closed the door. " You know I think Portia heard you laugh." Jude pointed out. And walked to the bedside table to out down her purse.

"Good. Then she can tell Sadie and all this sneaking around can be over." He said grabbing her by the waist and pulling her closer to him.

"I told you Tommy. We're just waiting for your break up with Sadie blows over. Then I personally will announce our relationship to everyone." She smiled.

She rested her forehead against his. "Quincy. This is the first time. We are going to be together with you not having a girlfriend." She whispered.

"And the first time. We get to spend the whole night together." He added happily.

"Were you planning on staying here the whole night?" She raised her eyebrows at him and stepped back.

"If that's what the birthday girl wants." He whispered into the darkness.

Jude smiled up at him before attaching her lips to his. Her hands went under his jacket as she slid it off of him. His hands went to her waist, and pulled her closer to his body. She ran her tongue along Tommy's bottom lip and he parted them, giving her tongue the access it asked for. Jude quickly went to work on removing his tie and tossing it to the floor.

Jude began to unbutton his shirt slowly, kissing the exposed skin as she went along. He helped her remove him of his shirt and snaked his arms around her back. Tommy attached his lips to the side of her neck, sucking at her soft skin lightly. Jude moved her head to the side to give him better access and moaned softly.

His hands ran up and down her back, until they finally rested at the zipper of her dress. He slowly unzipped her dress and Jude felt a slight chill as her dress gently fell off her body and hit the ground. She stepped out of the dress and he walked her over to the bed. Jude felt the edge of the bed touch the back of her knees.

She sat on the bed and looked up at him. She was now only in her strapless bra and low cut panties. Tommy looked down at her. She was looking up at him with those eyes that always conveyed innocence. Something he knew Jude longer had. He smirked in the remembrance that he was the reason for her lose of wholesomeness.

Jude's hands went to his waist and undid his belt and pants. She slipped them down his hips and licked her lips when she saw the bulge that was poking through his boxers. She then laid down on the bed and waited for him. He smiled down at her before climbing on top of her. She opened her legs and allowed him to get in-between.

He attached his lips to hers, then slowly made his way down her neck. Tommy grinded himself against her middle and she gasped when she felt him poke her through her panties.

"Do you feel that Jude?" He whispered hoarsely in her ear.

"Yes." She let out softly.

"That's what you do to me." He said before he kissed her along the jaw and finally her lips.

Jude lifted her back off the bed to unhook her bra and Tommy's hands snaked around her to help. He removed her bra and threw it across the room. Tommy attached his mouth to her right nipple, flicking his tongue against it. Jude moaned out his name and grabbed the back of his head. He took hold of her left breast and started to knead it roughly with his hand. He then began to suck on her left nipple and massage her right breast. With his free hand he touched Jude's stomach, feeling his way down to her middle. He stopped when he got to her panties, his finger stroking her through the thin fabric, teasing her. Jude moaned out his name softly. Tommy could feel himself getting harder at the urgent sound of her voice.

"Tommy. Please." She pleaded.

He stopped sucking at her breast to smile wickedly up at her. He pushed the fabric of her panties aside and inserted two fingers inside her and began to shift his fingers deep within her folds. Jude lifted her hips to meet his hand, trying to relieve the pressure.

Tommy found her lips and kissed her feverishly. He felt her tongue at his bottom lip. He opened up to her and her tongue darted inside. She massaged his tongue with her own, tasting him. He moaned into her mouth and started to pumped his fingers in and out of her at an even pace. Then without warning he curled them up to rub her clit. Jude bit her bottom lip and arched her back. She moaned in his mouth, beginning to pant heavily. She arched her back again and he felt her juices spill over his hand.

Still trying to recover from her high, Jude's hand went to the waistband of Tommy's boxers and tugged at them until she removed them.

Jude swallowed hard when she felt Tommy's fingers hook around the crotch of her panties and slowly slid them down her legs until they were completely off her.

Jude reached toward the table near the bed and opened her purse to pull out a condom. She handed it to Tommy who smirked at her.

"I'm always prepared." She whispered in his ear.

He smiled at her and ripped the wrapper with his teeth, before sliding it down his shaft. Tommy positioned himself at Jude's entrance and watched her blue eyes turn a darker shade. He entered her in one rapid movement, causing her to gasp loudly.

He took himself almost completely out of her and then pounded back into her. Tommy continued his movements, driving in and out of her at a pace Jude felt was painfully slow.

Jude groaned under him and pleaded for him to go faster.

He quickly picked up his pace. Jude's whimpers of pleasure making him go deeper into her core. He lifted Jude's legs to rest on top of his shoulders and continued to pump.

Jude bit her bottom lip harshly. Tommy grunted Jude's name as he felt her walls tighten around his dick.

Soon the room was engulfed by the sounds of moaning and heavy breathing. Jude could see the sweat glisten off Tommy's chest.

He leaned down to kiss her. His kiss was urgent and she felt her lips burn at the contact.

She gripped at the sheets of the bed when she felt herself close to the edge. Jude arched her back and let his name escape her lips as she came. Tommy continued to thrust himself inside her, panting her name until he found his own release.

Tommy collapsed on top of her and rested the side of his face on her chest. He felt as her chest rose and fell with each breath as Jude ran her hands through his hair.

He started to pull out of her but she stopped him.

"Not yet." She said softly.

When he finally did pull out of her, he wrapped them both under the blanket and put his arms secularly around her. She nuzzled up to him and rested her head on his chest.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." She said after while.

"Me too, girl. I love you so much." He said kissing the top of her head. He was happy he would be able to stay the whole night with her.

She smiled at his declaration. " I love you too Quincy."

They soon fell asleep in each others arms, not worried about what they would do tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: I hope it wasn't too mushy at the end. But I couldn't help it. I'm kind of mushy. Hahaha. Review and tell me what you thought**. 


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your awesome reviews! Read and tell me what you think of this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Jude woke up and felt someone laying next to her. She opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Tommy's sleeping form. She scooted up against him and nestled her head at the crook of his neck.

Tommy felt Jude move and smelled the sweet smell of vanilla. He smiled remembering he had stayed the night with Jude. He opened his eyes and looked down at Jude. She must have sensed him looking at her, because she looked up at him.

"Good morning." He whispered down to her.

She smiled "Good morning." She responded.

Tommy leaned down to kiss her gently on the lips.

Jude settled back under his chin and placed her arm across his chest.

" I love walking up next to you." He whispered into her hair.

"Me too." She said getting up.

"Where are you going?" He said pulling her back in the bed.

Jude giggled. " I have to brush my teeth and take a shower." She said trying to free herself from his grasp.

"Fine. You're free. For now." He said letting her go.

Jude went to her small bag and pulled out some clothes. She was surprised Tommy didn't try to join her in the shower. Jude had purposely left the door unlocked just incase.

When she exited the bathroom Tommy kissed her and went in. " My turn." He said before shutting the door behind him. She heard the door lock. _**"So much for shower sex." **_Jude thought. Maybe he was worn out from last night. _**" Yeah. Not likely." **_Jude thought to herself.

Tommy came out of the shower and was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans.

"Did you go to your room?" Jude asked pointing to his clothes.

"No. I brought my clothes in here yesterday before the party." He said grabbing her waist and pressing her against him.

"What made you so sure I wanted you to spend the night here?" She teased, pulling away from him.

"Lucky guess." He said kissing her neck. He heard a knock on the door and felt Jude tense up. He laughed and went to look through the peep hole of the door. He opened the door and spoke to someone. Tommy came back with a tray of food.

"Breakfast is ready." He said uncovering the trays.

"You ordered room service?" Jude smiled.

"What did you think I was doing while you took a shower?" He smirked.

"I thought you were thinking of ways to sneak in to take a shower with me." She smiled. "But this is nice too."

The rest of the morning they spent eating and enjoying each other's company. Jude thought it strange no one bothered them the whole morning. The next day she found out why.

The next day the buzz around G-Major was Sadie and Kwest. Apparently they were so loud the night of Jude's party, Darius had to call the hotel lobby, not knowing his employees were the cause of the uproar. Jude was glad Darius had booked her room far away from Kwest's, where the commotion took place. She shuddered at the thought of her sister and Kwest getting it on all night. At least everyone was so wrapped up in Kwaide that no one seemed to notice Tommy was not in his room all night or him sneaking out of Jude's room after breakfast.

"Have you heard about your sister and Kwest?" Portia smirked at Jude.

"Please. Not you too." Jude groaned.

"What? I'm just happy she seems to be moving on from Tommy." Portia smiled.

"You really think so?" Jude couldn't fight the hope in her voice.

Portia just smiled.

Jude was happy, Sadie finally realized Kwest had a major crush on her, but she didn't need to hear the details of her sisters' sex life.

It had been three months since Tommy broke up with Sadie. Since her birthday party, Sadie was kind of seeing Kwest.

So Jude was starting to think, it was about time Sadie and everyone else knew about her and Tommy. She just needed to figure out when and how. Then an idea popped into her head. She knew exactly when a good time would be.

Sadie had a date with Kwest that night. She was about to step in the shower when she saw she out of shampoo. She put on a robe and walked over to the other bathroom. When she turned the handle it was locked. She assumed it was Jude since her dad wasn't home form work yet.

Jude heard a loud knock on the door. " What?" Jude swung the door open. " Sadie you have your own bathroom." Jude said annoyed.

"I'm out of shampoo. Let me borrow some of yours." Sadie said crossing her arms across her chest.

Jude rolled her eyes at her and handed her the shampoo. " Since you asked so nicely." Jude said sarcastically.

Sadie grabbed the bottle and went toward her room. She looked down at the bottle and saw it was vanilla shampoo. She opened it and smelled it. Sadie made a disgusted face. That smell, it reminded her of the girl Tommy had cheated on her with. She remembered the night she found **her** panties at his house. How he smelled of vanilla and cherry lip gloss. She sure as hell was not going to smell like that whore. _**" I didn't know Jude used this shampoo too." **_Sadie thought. She marched back into the bathroom where Jude was putting on her makeup.

"This is Vanilla shampoo." Sadie said, thrusting the shampoo bottle toward Jude.

Jude, who was putting on her eye liner ,turned to look at Sadie with a weird expression. " That's very observant of you Sade." She smirked.

"Very funny. I don't like how this smells. Don't you have another one?" Sadie whined.

"No. I usually try to go through one bottle of shampoo at a time." Jude said finishing her eye make up. " Use dad's."

"I guess I'll have to." Sadie sighed. Sadie looked Jude over. "Since when do you use vanilla shampoo?"

"I've always used vanilla. You just don't pay attention to anything but yourself." Jude said frustrated.

Sadie rolled her eyes at her. She looked Jude over. " Where are you going?"

"Rehearsal space with SME." Jude said applying her lip gloss.

Sadie was going to ask her since when does she get all dressed up to rehearse with SME, when she saw Jude apply the lip gloss.

"What kind of lip gloss is that?" Sadie asked slowly.

Jude made a face at her. " Cherry. Why?"

"_**This has to be some kind of coincidence. A lot of girls wear cherry lip gloss and vanilla shampoo." **_Sadie thought.

"Uh. Sadie. Are you alright?" Jude asked after she saw Sadie was lost in thought.

"Yeah. I have to go get ready for my date with Kwest." She said quietly and went into the bathroom to grab her dad's shampoo.

Sadie got into the shower, but she couldn't stop thinking about Jude. There was no way she could be Tommy's slut. This was Jude. Her sister. And besides Jude was a goody two shoes. She wasn't capable of sleeping with Tommy. Or was she? Sadie thought back to all the things she had noticed about Jude. The bite mark for one. But that could have been made by any guy Jude was seeing. Then she remembered the jewelry store Tommy had gotten a call from. When she finished her shower she put on her robe and went toward Jude's room. She was about to knock when she heard Jude on the phone.

"I know babe. I'll be there in a few minutes." Then she heard Jude giggle. "No. My dad is still at work and Sadie is taking a shower."

Whoever Jude was talking to had to be the guy she was dating.

"I love you too. I'll see you in about half an hour. Yes. I have hang up before Sadie comes out of the shower." Sadie heard Jude gasp. " I can't believe you said that. You need to save that for when I get there." Jude laughed. " I love you. Bye." She heard Jude hang up the phone and Sadie tip toed back to her room. She had never heard Jude talk to anyone like that. She needed to find out who she was on the phone with. Even though she was scared to find her speculations were true.

After a few minutes Sadie heard a knock on her door. Sadie opened the door and saw Jude standing there.

"Sadie have you seen my striped shirt. I was drinking some juice and spilled it all over this shirt." Jude said pointing to the large stain on her white t-shirt.

"It's downstairs in the laundry room." Sadie replied simply.

"O.K. Thanks." Jude smiled and ran downstairs.

Sadie took this opportunity to tip toe to Jude's room. She went over to Jude's phone and flipped it open.

Sadie looked over her shoulder to make sure Jude wasn't coming. " Recent calls. Received calls." Sadie said as she pushed the buttons on Jude's cell phone. " Last call: Tommy." Sadie's hand flew to her mouth. " No. That can't be who she was talking to." She checked the time and saw it was received ten minutes ago. " She was talking to Tommy?" Sadie couldn't believe it. She heard Jude come back and she pretended to be looking for something.

"Sade. Did you need something?" Jude asked her sister.

"I was looking for the top I let you borrow a few weeks ago." Sadie tried to sat as calmly as she could.

Jude furrowed her eyebrows at her. " I gave that back to you last week. Remember?"

"Oh. Yeah. I forgot." Sadie smiled.

Jude looked down at her watch. " I have to go. Spiederman gets mad if I'm late."

Sadie knew she was lying. She was so good at it. She wondered how long this had been going on. Before Jude ran out the door, Sadie grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. " Be careful." Sadie said into Jude's hair. She sniffed Jude's hair. She smelled like vanilla and … Tommy. How did she not notice all the signs before?

Jude pulled away. " Sadie. Is there a reason you just sniffed me?" Jude said almost laughing.

"You smell like Tommy." Sadie said suddenly.

Jude's smile quickly faded. "Well, I've been cooped up in the a studio with him all day. I probably smell like Kwest too." Jude smiled nervously.

"I guess you're right." Sadie tried to smile.

"Have fun on your date with Kwest." Jude said before she left. Sadie was acting weird, but maybe Jude was just imagining things.

Sadie watched her sister leave. She sat on her bed totally numb. _**"How could Jude do this to me?" **_She thought. Sadie tired to clear her mind. Yes, Jude smelled like Tommy's slut and she heard her on the phone with…Tommy, apparently, but she needed more proof. She couldn't, wouldn't believe it until she saw something with her own eyes. If Tommy and Jude had something going on, Sadie was going to discover it.

Jude arrived to the rehearsal space but she got off where the _Chrome Cat _was. Tommy had fixed the lock on the door, since the first time they were here. Jude went in and saw there were candles lit and a small table was set up in the center of the room. But it was strangely quiet.

"Tommy?" She whispered into the darkness. There was no response. She went it further and closed the door behind her. It was obvious Tommy was there. His jacket has laying on the couch. Jude put her hands on her hips. "Tommy. If you don't come out. I'm leaving." Still no response. " I'm leaving and no sex for you." She called out. She let out a soft sigh. " I'm leaving and no sex for you.. for a month."

She felt someone come up behind her. " Then I guess I better come out." She felt him whisper in her ear. Jude laughed and turned around.

"I was going to scare you and pop out of nowhere. But I think you scared me more." He laughed.

"So. That's what gets you scared ? No sex for a month? You are a sex addict." She said poking his chest.

"Only when it comes to you." He said kissing her gently. He broke the kiss and grabbed her hand. He led her to the small table at the center of the room. He pulled out a chair and she sat down.

"Do you remember the first time we were here?" He asked sitting across from her.

She smiled and nodded her head.

"And we were starving? You said you wanted a junior bacon cheeseburger with no pickle."

"And you wanted Tourtiere." She smiled.

Tommy smiled and took the cover off the two plates. " Voilà! Mon amour."

The plates had two bacon cheeseburgers and Tourtiere.

"Quincy! You are the best." She said leaning across the table to kiss him.

"I aim to please." He grinned.

After they ate, Tommy got up and started walking toward her.

"And now for dessert..." He grinned.

Jude rose her eyebrows at him.

"You have a dirty mind Harrison." He said walking past her and going over to a plate he had set on the piano. He came back and unveiled two pieces of strawberry cheesecake. " Although. I like how your mind works, so if you want to skip **this **dessert and go for the one you had in mind. I wouldn't object one bit." He winked.

She reached over and hit his arm. "Maybe if you are a good boy, I'll think about it." She smiled.

Jude was happy to be there with Tommy. He was the only person that made her feel this loved.

"Quincy. I wanted to talk to you about something." She said softly.

Tommy looked up from his plate and looked into her eyes. " Should I be worried?"

Jude laughed quietly. "No. I mean I hope not." Tommy gave her a confused look. "I was thinking. I think it's time to tell everyone about **us**. It's been three months since you broke up with Sadie."

Tommy grinned widely at her. "Really?"

"Yeah. And I know you wanted to tell everyone about us at my birthday party, so I was thinking…"

"We tell everyone at mine." Tommy finished for her.

Jude nodded and smiled. Tommy's birthday was in three weeks. Sadie seemed to be really into Kwest so maybe she won't mind that her sister is dating her ex-boyfriend. Ok so maybe Sadie will be furious, but both Jude and Tommy were tired of hiding from everyone.

Tommy got up from his chair and walked over to Jude. He held out his hand and she reached out and took it. He helped her up to her feet. Tommy walked her over to the couch. He sat her down and looked into her eyes, caressing the side of her cheek with his hand. He traced his thumb along her bottom lip. Jude closed her eyes and sucked in her breath when she felt Tommy's lips touch hers gently. Her hands began to run though his hair as his tongue licked along her bottom lip. She parted her lips and welcomed his tongue into her mouth.

Tommy's hands went to the buttons of her shirt and started to unbutton each one slowly. When he got the last one undone, he slipped her shirt over her shoulder and off her body.

Tommy attached his lips to her neck, sucking on it lightly, wanting to savor as much of her sweet taste as he could. Jude moaned softly and moved her head to the side to give Tommy's mouth better access.

He slowly pushed her down to lay on the couch with his body, his hands reaching to the bottom of his shirt and tugging it off himself. Tommy kissed Jude on the lips passionately and reached to grasp on of her breasts with is hand. He massaged her breast over the silk fabric of her bra. He could feel her nipple become hard under his touch.

He let go of her breast and reached down between them, to undo the zipper of her jeans. She lifted her hips and allowed him to peel her jeans off her.

Tommy began to kiss her neck and collar bone. He felt her hands at his waist, trying to remove him of his pants. Once they were off. Jude wrapped her legs around his middle. She licked her lips when she felt him poking through his boxers.

She lifted her body up slightly off the couch and Tommy reached around her to unclasp her bra, before removing it completely off of her.

Tommy kissed his way down from her neck and stopped when he reached her breasts. He alternated between sucking and massaging her breasts. Jude grabbed the back of his head and pulled him closer to her. She panted his name and he grinned at the sound of his name coming out forcefully from her lips.

His hands wondered down her stomach. She felt a chill go down her spine at how softly he touched her. She felt his hand stop at her panties. He rubbed her center gently, before tugging at the crotch of her panties. Tommy pushed them aside and inserted two fingers into her core. He began to feel inside her and pump his fingers in and out of her. She moved her hips against his hand, desperately seeking relief from the pressure she felt between her legs. He took his fingers out, and pulled her panties off her. He inserted his thumb and rubbed her clitoris, causing Jude to arch her back. Tommy began to feel Jude drip in his hand.

"You like that, girl?" He whispered into her ear.

She bit her bottom lip and let out a soft breathless " Yes."

"What do you want me to do Jude?" He breathed against her cheek.

"I want you to fuck me Tommy." She moaned.

The sound of her voice was enough to make Tommy want to cum right at that moment. He removed his hand from her center and kissed her roughly on the lips.

Jude could feel his desperation, his kiss becoming more urgent and feverish. Tommy quickly removed his boxers and fished around for his pants that were on the floor. He retrieved the package he hunted for and tore it open with his teeth.

Jude looked up at him and felt excitement rise in her stomach in the anticipation to have Tommy finally inside her.

He placed himself at her center and could feel the heat radiating from her core. Tommy entered her in one swift movement. She gasped when she felt him enter her roughly, filling her completely.

Tommy pulled out of her and slammed back into her with force.

Jude moaned as she felt him pump in and out of her with fervor. He could feel Jude's wall begin to constrict all around him. Tommy took pleasure in the tightening warmth that enveloped him. Soon Jude and Tommy's pants were all that could be heard in the small room.

Tommy gasped in pleasure and pain as Jude's nails raked down his back. Leaving angry red marks as they went along.

Jude grinned when he heard and felt Tommy pant her name softly against her ear. Suddenly she felt Tommy hitting her G-spot. Jude arched her back and screamed Tommy's name as she found her release. Tommy continued to thrust powerfully into her until he too went over the edge. Tommy collapsed on top of her spent.

She wrapped her arms around him and ran her fingers through his now sweaty hair. Jude closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of having him laying on top of her.

He stayed inside her for a long time. Not wanting the moment to end. Tommy smiled and took in the sweet smell of vanilla of her hair.

* * *

**A/N: While Tommy and Jude are enjoying the love for each other, Sadie has finally opened her eyes and is wondering if Jude is not the little innocent kid sister she thought she was. What will Sadie do? Will she catch Tommy and Jude? Review please. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey everyone. I loved the reviews I got for the last chapter. So Sadie has finally opened her eyes. What will she do now? Read and find out. I hope you guys like it. Review please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Sadie was sitting at her receptionist desk. An unopened envelope in her hand. She tapped it lightly against her desk, wondering if she should open it.

Jude saw her sister deep in thought and walked over to her.

The smell of vanilla filled the air. Sadie glared at her sister. Amazing the things you start to notice once your eyes have been opened. Things that for months had gone unnoticed. Sadie was sickened by the angelic expression Jude wore. She seemed so innocent and yet Sadie knew she was a whore. Tommy's whore.

Jude smiled, her finger twirling around her soft blonde hair. Sadie saw the light reflecting off the shiny ring on Jude's right hand. The ring. Sadie had noticed it not too long ago. She had sneaked into Jude's room. Jude had taken it off to take a shower. Sadie picked it up and examined it. It was a white gold band with two intertwining hearts. Each heart had a small blue topaz stone on the side. Sadie had looked it over disgusted and noticed there was an inscription on the inside. _I held you in my arms last night. I dreamed we were riding on a star…_Those words, they sounded familiar to her, but she couldn't place them.

This had to be the piece of jewelry that Tommy had bought for her. Then it hit her. This was no ordinary looking ring. Was this a promise ring? Or worse, an engagement ring? Sadie felt her blood boil as she remembered. She needed to catch them and soon. But she was scared to discover she was right. That her sister had betrayed her in such a way.

"What's that?" Jude asked, interrupting Sadie's thoughts.

Sadie saw Jude was referring to the envelope in her hand. She gave Jude a sweet smile. If Jude could be fake with her, so could she. "It's the response to my application to the U.N."

Jude knew Sadie had applied months ago to the U.N. in New York. She had actually forgotten all about it until now. It was six months in New York. A dream come true for Sadie.

"Why haven't you opened it?" Jude asked confused.

"I'm nervous. What if I didn't get it?" Sadie confessed truthfully.

"Only one way to find out." Jude said in an encouraging tone.

Sadie bit her bottom lip nervously, slowly opening the envelope. She took out a letter and skimmed through it's contents. "I got it." Sadie said in a whisper. She could hardly believe it.

"That's great Sadie!" Jude said running to her sister's side. Jude pulled Sadie into a tight embrace, ignoring the way Sadie stiffened as she touched her. Jude dismissed it as Sadie still being in shock about getting the internship. Jude pulled away and saw that Sadie was now smiling.

"You seem really excited I got it." Sadie pointed out.

Jude looked confused by her statement. "Of course I am. This is what you wanted. Right?"

"Yeah. Six whole months in New York." Sadie tired to smile. She noticed the way Jude seemed over excited with the news. _**" She's probably happy to be rid of me for six months. It'll be six months of her and Tommy screwing each other at our house with no one to catch them. No me to be in their way."**_ Sadie thought in disgust.

"When would you leave?" Jude asked suddenly.

"Can't wait to get rid of me?" Sadie said in a teasing voice, although she only meant for it to sound that way.

Jude laughed. " No. I'm going to miss you so much Sadie."

"_**Sure you are." **_Sadie thought sarcastically. " I leave in 3 weeks."

"Wow. That's soon." Jude sighed.

"Yes. It is. I have to go talk to Darius about it." Sadie said before she left.

Jude walked over to studio A. Tommy already waiting for her. She was surprised Tommy didn't pounce on her the minute she entered. But then she walked further into the room and noticed Kwest standing in one corner.

"What was all the excitement I just saw between you and Sadie a minute ago?" Tommy asked. He had heard Jude's scream and peeked out of the studio and saw Jude hug Sadie.

"Well. I'm not sure if Sadie wanted to be the one to deliver the news, but… she got the New York internship!" Jude said with excitement. "She's been waiting for months for their answer."

Kwest suddenly looked at Jude. " The six month internship?" He asked sadly.

Jude nodded, still excited for Sadie.

"Is she at her desk?" Kwest asked walking to the door.

"I don't know. She said she wanted to talk to Darius about it." Before she could finish her sentence, Kwest was out the door. Jude watched him leave. She felt bad for Kwest. Things with him and Sadie looked like that were starting to get serous and now she was leaving.

Tommy closed the door and grabbed her by the waist. He attacked her lips with his own , pulling her into an intense kiss. When they broke away he smiled down at her. " Sorry. I had been waiting all day to do that." He grinned. "I thought Kwest was never going to leave."

Jude laughed a little. "Well, in less than 2 weeks everyone is going to know about us and you can kiss me whenever you want." She grinned.

"I can't wait for my birthday." He said pulling her closer to him. "So. Sadie is leaving for eight months?"

"Six months." She corrected him.

"Eight months sounds better." He laughed.

Jude smacked him playfully on the arm. She knew he hated Sadie and from Jude's understanding the feeling was mutual.

"I'm going to miss her." She sighed.

Tommy raised his eyebrows at her.

"What? She's my sister. I have to miss her."

"Here. Let me make her departure sound like a good thing. No Sadie to interrupt us when we are alone at your house. No Sadie to glare at us once she finds out about us. No Sadie to…."

"Ok. I get your point. But we don't know how she's going to react to **us** yet. She might be ok with it." Jude said full of hope.

Tommy smiled at her. " You don't really believe that do you? I know Sadie is a bit dense sometimes. But how long do you think it will take for her to figure out **you** are the girl I was cheating on her with?"

Jude's face took on a whole new expression. She bit her lip in concentration. As much as she couldn't wait to tell everyone about her and Tommy, she dreaded the moment Sadie found out the whole truth.

Tommy cupped her chin with his index finger, lifting her face to look at his. He lowered his head and kissed her softly on the lips. He broke way and looked into her eyes. " Are you having second thoughts about telling everyone about us?"

She let out a heavy sigh and shook her head. " I don't want to hide anymore Tommy. This started out wrong, but it isn't anymore. I love you."

He grinned down at her and grabbed her small hands in his bigger ones. " I love too, girl." They heard someone coming and Tommy quickly let go of her hands.

It was Kwest. "Ready to get to work?" He asked. His expression was a lot happier than when he left. Jude figured he had spoken with Sadie.

A few days later Sadie was getting ready to go out with Kwest. It was one the last times she would be able to got out with him before she left. Although Kwest said he would fly out to see her once a week and she would call him everyday she was gone.

Her dad was out on business the whole weekend. Once Sadie left on her date, Jude would be alone in the house. But Sadie knew she wouldn't be for long. Tonight was the night Sadie would know the truth. She had it all planned out.

"Jude. Are you sure ok being by yourself? I'm probably going to be out really late." Sadie asked Jude.

"I already told you Sade. I'll be fine." Jude assured her.

"It's just that….I might spend the night at Kwest's house." Sadie tried to say shyly.

"Really? You should if you want." Jude answered her, not able to hide her happiness.

"So. You wouldn't mind if I came back tomorrow really early then?"

Jude shook her head.

"O.K" Sadie said. She went to pack some things in a small bag. Kwest had already asked her to stay the night with him.

Jude stayed upstairs until Sadie left. Sadie put down her bag near the door, but out of view. She heard Kwest honk his horn and she walked outside. Sadie closed the door behind her and paused just outside the door for a moment. " Oops. I forgot my bag. I guess I'll have to come back later tonight to get it." Sadie smiled wickedly.

Kwest had gotten out of the car to open the door for Sadie. She sat down and he came around to his side. She leaned over and gave him a small peck on the lips.

" Hey. Where's your bag?" He asked suddenly.

"Oh darn. I forgot it in the house." She tried to say like she really did forget it.

"That's ok. You want to go back and get it?" He smiled.

"No. That's ok. How about after dinner we come back here and I'll get it? It will give me a chance to make sure my sister is alright. You know I feel kind of bad leaving her all alone." She said as sadly as she could.

"If you feel that badly you don't have to stay at my place." He said cupping her chin.

"No. I want to stay with you. I am so looking forward to tonight." She smiled.

Kwest smiled back and kissed her softy on the lips. " Ok. We'll come back later." He said to Sadie's delight.

Jude's heart was racing a mile a minute. She was going to have an entire night with Tommy again. Just like she did on her birthday. He tried to convince her to go over to his house, but she thought that was a bad idea. What if Sadie called the house to check on her and she didn't answer? No. Staying at the Harrison home was a better idea.

Jude heard the door bell ring and she raced to the door. She opened it and pulled a shocked Tommy inside. She shut the door behind them and before Tommy could utter a word, Jude slammed her lips hungrily against his. Tommy wrapped his arms around her small waist and she jumped, wrapping her legs around him. She grabbed the back of his head, running her fingers through his hair. Tommy walked them over to the couch. He laid her down and he climbed on top of her.

His hands roamed freely up and down the sides of her body. Jude reached between them and began to stroke him over his jeans. Tommy moaned into her mouth and she smiled wickedly. They finally broke the kiss, both of them panting for air.

" Sadie needs to stay at Kwest's more often." Tommy smiled. He was about to kiss her again but Jude stopped him. "First we ate." Jude announced.

"Don't worry. I intend to." He said kissing and sucking at her neck.

"I meant **real** food." She said pushing him off of her with a smile.

He climbed off her and watched her start to leave the living room. He grabbed her arm and pushed her back against him. "You know. It's really cruel of you to tease me like that." He whispered hoarsely in her ear.

She closed her eyes and threw her head to the side as he kissed her neck. She could feel his hard member poking at the small of her back. He smiled evilly, intending to tease her the same way she had.

Tommy's hand slowly traveled south. He stopped briefly to touch her breasts, then her stomach. She swallowed hard when she felt him pause momentarily at the button of her jeans. He undid the button and zipper of her jeans and let his hand go inside. He heard Jude's breath hitch at her throat when Tommy touched her through her panties. She bit her bottom lip when she felt him push the fabric of her panties aside, his finger opening her folds and dipping inside. Jude gasped when she felt his finger swirl around. With out warning her inserted a second finger and began to pump them in and out of her.

Jude's knees began to feel weak and she felt Tommy's arm wrap around her waist to keep her from falling. He curled up his fingers and began to stroke her clit. Tommy could feel her walls tighten around his fingers, her juices beginning to drip on his fingers. She moaned his name and it came out so raspy and breathlessly that he almost forgot his purpose. Tommy could feel himself becoming more aroused at the sound of her rapid, shallow breathing. Suddenly he shook his head to clear his thoughts. He removed his hand from inside her

"So. What are we going to eat?" He said making his way to the kitchen, leaving a stunned Jude in the living room. She buttoned up her jeans and ran her hands through her hair.

Jude entered her kitchen and saw Tommy raiding her refrigerator. "What was that all about?" She demanded.

"What ever do you mean dear?" He grinned innocently at her.

She glared at him, her eyes not quite showing the anger she intended them to show.

He let out a small chuckle and walked over to her. " That was revenge, girl. Don't tease me unless you expect me to do the same to you."

"I guess I deserved it." She admitted after a few seconds.

"So. What are we going to eat?" He asked.

"I don't know. I just know I'm starving." She said holding her stomach.

"How about we order a pizza and watch a movie?" He smiled.

Jude smiled back and kissed him on the cheek. " Good idea. You order the pizza and I'll find us a movie." She said racing to the living room.

As they waited for the pizza, Jude went upstairs and changed into her pajamas. When she had came back down the pizza was there waiting for her. He grinned when he noticed she wasn't wearing a bra. A fact that would make him very happy later. They sat down in the living room couch to eat and put on a movie. Jude had decided on a romantic comedy. Tommy didn't mind. He was watching Jude more than the movie. They snuggled up under a blanket. Jude was laying on Tommy's chest. He looked down at her and remembered her seventeenth birthday. How they had been locked up in that room. It was if no one else existed. He kissed her tenderly on the head and Jude looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back down at her and kissed her forehead.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked still looking at him.

"I was just thinking about how happy I would be if we could be like this every night."

Her smile grew bigger. "Yeah. That would be nice." She whispered.

"It can be like this forever Jude." He said softly.

She felt her stomach do flip flops. He had been talking like this all week. About being together forever. He had promised her that one day they would get married but he hadn't asked her directly…yet.

"I would like that." She said looking into his eyes. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. She pulled away and stood up. Jude held out her hand for Tommy to take. He smiled up at her and took her hand as she led him out of the living room and up the stairs.

They entered her room and closed the door, but not completely. Tonight there would be no interruptions. Jude's fingers went to work on the button's of Tommy's shirt. Once they were undone she slipped the shirt off him. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him down to kiss her lips.

He ran his tongue softly along her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She parted her lips and moaned softly as he felt him enter her mouth. His hands wrapped themselves around her waist, pushing her against him firmly.

Tommy's hands ran up and down her back and then slowly made their way to the waist of her pajama bottoms. He pulled on the string that tied at the waist and gently pulled the pants down her legs, until they hit the floor. She stepped out of them and looked up at him and smiled. He began to kiss and nibble at her neck. He inhaled her sweet scent and it became almost intoxicating. Her hands reached to the button of his jeans, undoing the button and zipper before pulling them down. He kicked them away and they landed near her bed.

He smiled down at her as she pulled her top over her head and threw it on the floor to join the rest of their clothes. She walked him over the bed and laid down. Tommy climbed on top of her and leaned down and attached his mouth to her right nipple, as his hand caressed her left breast. Jude grabbed the back of his head and pulled him closer to her. He switched sides and made sure he gave both her breasts equal attention.

Jude wrapped her legs snuggly around Tommy's waist, moaning when she felt the evidence of his desire for her, poking through his boxers.

Tommy drew his attention away from her chest and touched her neck lightly, bringing his lips over to cover hers. She didn't wait for the invitation to plunge her tongue into his mouth. Her hands exploring his body and her tongue explored his mouth.

His hands left her neck and slowly went down her stomach until they reached her slender hips. He toyed with the soft fabric of her panties, before hooking his fingers around the crotch and slowly pulling them down her legs, past her knees and ankles. Tommy touched her center with all the gentleness he could gather, parting her southern lips and inserting two fingers inside her. He smiled when he felt how wet she already was, his fingers gliding in and out of her with ease.

Jude buckled her hips closer against Tommy's hand, wanting to feel more of the wonderful sensations he was producing in her. He withdrew his hands just as he felt her slip her hand under his boxers, taking his hard member in her hands, she began to stoke him slowly, earning a soft groan from Tommy's lips.

She let him go and for a second he thought she was seeking revenge from what he had done to her earlier. But he saw her smile at him and flip them over. Jude pulled down his boxers and grabbed him firmly with her left hand. She started to stroke him again and stopped to look at him. A wicked smile playing on her lips. Tommy watched as she bent her head down and took his tip into her mouth. Jude licked away the pre-cum she found. She wrapped her lips around him and began to suck at him gently. Tommy groaned when he looked down and saw Jude's head bobbing up and down on his dick. He grabbed the back of her head, pushing her against him. With her right hand she cupped his balls and massaged them.

She felt his fingers twirl in her hair. Without warning she took all of him in her mouth, deep throating him to the best of her abilities. Tommy gasped and panted her name as he felt himself ready to explode. This only made Jude continue her actions with more enthusiasm. She could taste and feel him begin to trickle down her throat. She knew he was close. He grabbed her head more firmly and groaned her name as he came into her mouth. She swallowed all that he had produced and wiped her mouth when she was done.

Tommy grabbed the sides of her face and slammed his lips against hers. He reached down on the floor and tried to find his jeans. Jude stopped him and reached into the drawer next to her bed. She pulled out a condom and handed it to him. He grinned up at her and ripped open the package before pulling it over his hard member.

He grabbed her by the hips and placed her at his tip. She leaned down to kiss him before slowly lowering herself down his shaft. She gasped at how good her felt. He grabbed her hips again and pulled her almost completely out of him before slamming her back down. Jude let out a loud gasp.

Tommy continued this action, pushing himself in and out of her with fervor. Jude rested the palms of her hands against his chest for leverage. She grinded her hips against him, trying to push as much as him inside her as she could.

Tommy panted her name and the sound made her get more excited with each breath. Her walls began to contract all around him, telling Tommy she was close. He grabbed onto her more firmly, Jude plunging harder against him. Her breathing becoming shallow, gasps for air. She closed her eyes and arched her back as she felt herself reach her climax. She screamed his name loudly as she came. Tommy continued to thrust into her, grunting Jude's name as he finally came to his own release. She collapsed on top of him, the side of her face resting on his sweaty chest. She rolled off of him and laid next to him, bringing the sheet over to cover them both up.

Tommy wrapped his arms protectively around her and kissed the top of her head with love. He heard her sigh blissfully and he smiled into her hair.

Sadie and Kwest arrived at the Harrison home. " You want me to go in with you?" Kwest asked opening Sadie's door.

"No. That's ok. I don't want to make a lot of noise. Jude must me sleeping." Sadie smiled.

She walked into the house, quiet as a mouse. She saw her bag right where she left it. Sadie suddenly heard a noise coming from upstairs. Walking quietly up the steps she planned out in her head how she wanted everything to happen, already anticipating the shocked look on Tommy's face and the look of shame that would show in Jude's.

She didn't need to guess where the laughter and voices came from. She directed herself in the direction of her little sisters room. Sadie noticed the door was slightly open. She pushed the door open completely and that's when she saw what she had suspected for a while now.

Sadie had wanted this moment since she suspected Tommy was cheating on her. To catch him red handed with his slut. She never imagined it would be her sister. She didn't know why she felt so shocked. She knew what she was going to see, she just didn't expect to feel the sense of disillusion at finding her sister naked laying underneath her ex-boyfriend. Both so caught up in their own little world that they didn't notice Sadie standing here watching. Although it was dark, the moonlight that shined through Jude's bedroom window made it possible for Sadie to see Jude was half covered by the thin sheet, her hands running through Tommy's dark hair as she looked up at him lovingly. Tommy looked down at her and stoked her cheek softly, whispering something to her only Jude could hear.

"I knew it." Sadie whispered loudly.

The sound of the voice making Tommy and Jude turn to look in the doorway. They both looked just as Sadie had imagined they would. Tommy shocked as he tried to cover Jude up with the sheet. Jude looking at her sister in horror. Sadie's name escaping Jude's lips, sounding like an apology.

"Sadie what are you doing here?" Jude asked alarmed.

"I forgot my bag to take over to Kwest's." She said not taking her eyes off the couple.

She looked over at them intently. Suddenly Sadie felt her mind become clear. Her anger rising. " How long has this been going on?!" She demanded. Tommy and Jude stood up from the bed. Tommy pulled on his boxers and Jude wrapped the sheet around herself.

"Sadie. I can explain." Jude pleaded, turning on her bedside lamp.

"How long?" Sadie repeated through clenched teeth.

"Five months." Jude whispered.

Sadie stared at her sister, Jude's words slowly beginning to sink in. Sadie knew it was happening long before Tommy and she broke up, but she still couldn't believe it.

"Two months **before **we broke up?!" Sadie asked, glaring at Tommy. "I knew it. **You**!" She said pointing at Jude. " You were the slut that was sleeping with my boyfriend!" Sadie screamed.

Suddenly everything flooded to her mind. The panties she found in Tommy's house, **her** scent, the ring, the weekend at the farmhouse and the bite on Jude's thigh. She remembered hearing Jude moaning the night before she saw said bite. Tommy had been there with Jude, fucking her while Sadie slept right down the hall. She was enraged. The blood was rushing to her head. Sadie had never been more angry in her life.

* * *

**A/N: What is Sadie going to do? Review please. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews I got for the last chapter. It took me longer than I wanted to update this. Sorry. But I got side tracked with my other fics. This story is close to coming to an end. I'm not sure how many more chapters it will have, but not many. I'll let you guys know. I hope you like this chapter. Read and review please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Suddenly everything flooded to Sadie's mind. The panties she found in Tommy's house, **her** scent, the ring, the weekend at the farmhouse and the bite on Jude's thigh. She remembered hearing Jude moaning the night before she saw said bite. Tommy had been there with Jude, fucking her, while Sadie slept right down the hall. She was enraged. The blood was rushing to her head. Sadie had never been more angry in her life.

"Oh wow!" Sadie heard behind her.

Kwest thought it was weird when Sadie didn't come back to the car, so he ventured into the house. He heard Sadie scream and he headed up the stairs. That's when he saw what the yelling was about. Tommy and Jude were in Jude's room. Jude had a bed sheet wrapped around her and Tommy was wearing boxers. He didn't realize he had said anything out loud until Sadie turned around and glared at him. _**" Good luck Jude and Tommy."**_ Kwest thought.

"How could you do this to me Jude?!" Sadie yelled.

"I'm so sorry Sade!" Jude said, taking a step toward her sister. Bad idea.

Sadie suddenly lifted her hand and slapped the side of Jude's face, knocking her back against Tommy. Jude lightly touched her now red cheek and looked at Sadie with a slight terror.

Tommy saw Sadie start to lunge toward Jude and he pushed Jude behind him, blocking her with his body. " Sadie!" He warned.

Sadie tried to go around Tommy, swinging her arms to hit Jude. Tommy 'accidentally' shoved her away forcefully. Accidentally because he didn't mean to push Sadie that hard. Jude subconsciously guarded her stomach with her hands as Tommy blocked Sadie's blows.

Kwest grabbed Sadie and held her back.

"Are freaking mental?!" Tommy yelled. Sadie had a crazy look in her eye. There was no way in hell he was leaving Jude here alone tonight.

" I hate you! Both of you!" Sadie shouted, trying to kick Kwest.

"Sadie. Calm down. You're acting crazy." Kwest was having a hard time keeping her still.

Sadie couldn't stand it. She knew Jude was the slut, but actually seeing it with her own two eyes. It proved too much. Her little sister. Jude had actually stolen her boyfriend! She felt like she was in the Twilight Zone or something. Jude had nothing on her. Jude was a brat. She never combs her hair. How can Tommy like her? Then she remembered something Tommy said to her the day they broke up. Sadie stopped squirming in Kwest arms_. "I'm… in love with someone else." _That was what Tommy had said.

The man of her dreams was in love with her little sister. No. It couldn't be true. He just said that to get Sadie off his back.

Kwest let go of Sadie but stayed close.

"I'm sorry Sadie. I didn't want you to find out this way. I wanted to tell you sooner." Jude cried. "But I love Tommy and he loves me." Jude said suddenly.

Sadie looked at Jude who was still behind Tommy and let out a cynical laugh." You really think Tommy loves you? Come on Jude. Don't be so naïve. You think because he says he loves you , that he really means it?" Sadie glared at Tommy. "He used to tell me he loved me too you know."

Jude looked up at Tommy.

"Sadie. I never once told you that I loved you." Tommy sneered.

Sadie ignored him. "You think you changed him? Will you didn't! It's only a matter of time." She grinned. " Just don't come crying to me when this ass cheats on you too." She said hatefully. Sadie turned around to leave, Kwest following close behind.

Once Kwest and Sadie were gone, Tommy hugged Jude to him. "I could never do that to you, girl. I would never cheat on you. I love you too much." He said kissing the top of her head.

Jude nodded and looked up at him, smiling.

Tommy decided to take Jude to his house. Even though Kwest had taken Sadie, he didn't want to leave Jude alone.

The day after their confrontation with Sadie, Tommy reluctantly took Jude home. She needed to be home. Her dad was coming back from his business trip.

Tommy was sitting in his office. He was a bit anxious today. He hadn't spoken to Jude for a few days now. He wanted to call her but figured Sadie told her dad all about he and Jude's relationship. Tommy had almost expected Stuart Harrison to come to his house to confront him. But it never happened. Sadie, he had seen these last few days. She glared at him everyday. Yet, she never said anything to him.

Tommy got up and was headed to the studio. Jude was coming in today. He saw her entering G-Major. She breezed past Sadie at the reception area and hurried to studio A. Tommy made no effort to hide his enthusiasm as he sped to join her.

Kwest was already there. He looked at Tommy then at Jude. " I um forgot something at hospitality. I'll be back later." Kwest said walking toward the door. Before he left he looked at Tommy. " The studio better not be hot when I get back." He winked.

Tommy glared at him and Kwest hurried through the door.

"How are you?" Tommy asked quietly.

"I'm sorry I haven't called you. I didn't know what I would say to you. I mean I know what I want to say. But I don't know if I can." She said not looking at him.

Tommy started walking toward her but stopped. " Are you trying to break up with me Harrison?" He laughed nervously. Jude still didn't look at him. He rushed over to her and tried to hug her. Her arms stayed at her sides and made not effort to hug him back.

"Did you're dad asked you to break it off with me? Or Sadie?!" He said stepping away from her. Tommy was angry that Jude could have let herself be manipulated by anyone.

"My dad doesn't know about us." Jude sighed. She looked up at him. He was confused. Tommy thought Sadie was going to tell her dad about them. He actually thought all G- major would at this point know too. "Sadie didn't tell my dad. When he got home she acted all normal. She talks to me when dad's around. When he isn't, she just glares at me."

"So, then why are you ending this?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"I didn't say I was." Jude said looking into his eyes. "But maybe we should cool it for a while."

"What?! Jude, my birthday is in less than a week. We were supposed to tell everyone about us." Tommy was looking forward to his birthday for another reason. He had a surprise for Jude.

"I know." Jude sighed.

"Did Sadie give you a reason for not telling your dad?"

"No. But in between the glaring she did say something about the embarrassment it would be for everyone to find out that A: her sister is a whore and B: her little sister managed to steal her boyfriend. I think her concern lies more in the boyfriend stealing part." Jude said cracking a smile. She couldn't help it. Sadie was acting weird.

"So she's not going to announce our relationship to anyone who will listen?" Tommy smiled back.

"For the time being, no." She shook her head.

"Jude. I love you. Sadie is not going to ruin our plan." Tommy said hugging her. This time she hugged him back. "Let's go out tonight. We haven't seen each other in days." He said kissing the top of her head.

She smiled up at him. " Fine. You win."

"Don't I always." He smirked.

Jude poked him in the ribs and he leaned down to kiss her on the lips softly. She looked at him and bit her bottom lip anxiously.

"Was there something else bothering you, girl?" Tommy said caressing her cheek with the back of his hand.

She thought a moment but then sighed. " Nope. Everything's fine." She smiled.

Portia was coming out if Darius office and saw Jude zoom past toward the studio and Tommy practically running to get to her. She shook her head and smiled. Portia turned her attention to Sadie.

"Darius is waiting on those files he asked you for." She furrowed her eyebrows when she noticed Sadie was looking toward studio A. Did she know about Tommy and Jude?

"Hey. Earth to Sadie. What's going on?" She tried to smile.

Sadie finally looked up to stare at Portia. Her eyes full of hate. Uh oh. Portia knew that look. _**" She knows." **_Portia mused.

"What did Tommy do to you this time?" Portia asked, trying to make sure she was right.

Sadie looked around. The coast was clear. "I know who Tommy was cheating on me with. It was… Jude." She whispered. She watched Portia's expression, expecting complete shock. Then it hit her. " You knew!" She whispered loudly.

"A little bit." Portia nodded.

"How could you not tell me?!" Sadie demanded.

"What was I suppose to say? ' Guess what? That whore we're looking for is your sister' I don't think you would have believed me."

"I would have." Sadie said crossing her arms across her chest.

"You didn't listen to me all those times I told you to watch out for how "friendly" Jude and Tommy were becoming."

Sadie thought about Portia's words. She was right. Portia tried to warn her more than once. But how was she suppose to guess her sister was that easy?

"Come on Sadie. The signs were all there. For example when you told me about the bite mark on Jude's thigh."

"Uh. Don't remind me." Sadie gagged. " They are going to pay for what they did Portia. Tommy and Jude are not getting their happily ever after. Not if I have anything to do with it."

"Sadie. Let it go. You have Kwest now. He's a great guy. You need to get over this." Portia pleaded.

"You want me to let this go? After they mocked me behind my back?" Sadie scoffed. " Not a chance." Sadie grinned evilly.

"What ever you're thinking don't. I know what revenge does to people. It makes you become someone you're not. Besides. She's your sister. You don't want to hurt her do you?"

"What about me? She didn't care if she hurt me." Sadie whispered loudly.

"Just think about it Sadie. Don't do anything you'll regret." Portia sighed.

"_**Don't worry Portia. I won't regret it." **_Sadie thought. It was clear Portia would not help Sadie. " I'm sorry Portia , you're right. I have to move past this. Tommy will wreck it like he always does. They don't need my help." She smiled.

Portia didn't believe Sadie would let it go that easily. But decided to humor her. " I'm glad you feel that way. Darius needs the files. I have to go. I'll see you later." Portia smiled walking off.

Sadie thought about what she should do. Something that will make Tommy and Jude miserable. She got an idea and grabbed her purse to dig through it. She smiled when she found what she was looking for. Sadie still had keys to Tommy's house. And the idiot probably didn't think to change the lock. _**" What do they say about **__**trust **__**? About it being vital in a relationship? I bet it's pretty important to Jude." **_Sadie thought with a wicked grin.

After work, Tommy and Jude ignored Sadie's glare and walked out of G-Major together. After they went to dinner at Jude's favorite Italian restaurant, She asked where they were going.

"Rehearsal space." Tommy said not taking his eyes off the road.

"Tommy. We were there last time. Let's go to your house." She pouted.

"My house is a mess. The cleaning lady is not coming until tomorrow."

"Quincy, you need to learn to clean your own house. You live alone. I don't think your house gets that dirty." Jude laughed.

"Have you seen how big my house is? If I cleaned it myself I would barely have time to see you." He laughed. "Maybe when you're Mrs. Quincy you can help me clean the house." He smiled.

Jude couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach at the mention of her being Tommy's wife. She looked down at her promise ring and played with it, feeling happy Sadie was wrong. Tommy did love her.

When they got to the space she stopped him outside the door. "Tommy. What if SME comes here and interrupts us?"

"They get to see a real life porno." He ginned.

Jude punched him in the arm.

" Ow. Harrison. I might need this arm later. I was kidding. Kwest has them working in the studio until late. He said he would call me if they left early or something."

"Oh. So Kwest is our accomplice. Sadie won't like that." Jude said going into the space.

Tommy followed her inside. "Could we not talk about Sadie tonight?" He begged.

She grabbed him by the neck and pulled him down to meet her lips. "Ok." She said breaking the kiss and leading him to the couch.

Jude shoved Tommy back to sit on the couch and looked down at him, biting her lower lip. She watched him take off his shirt and jeans.

She reached down and tugged at the bottom of her shirt before pulling it off. Her small hands went to the button and zipper of her jeans. Tommy licked his lips as she pulled them slowly down her legs.

Without hesitation she straddled his awaiting hips, grabbing the back of his neck to kiss him passionately on the lips. She felt Tommy's impatient tongue run along her bottom lip. She decided to toy with him, keeping her lips closed.

He knew what she was doing. His hands moved to her waist. Tommy let one hand slide inside her panties and rubbed her center slowly. Jude gasped and Tommy took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside her mouth. Jude moaned into the kiss. She ran her hands roughly through his hair, bringing him closer to her.

He took his hand out of her panties and crept his hands to her back. He quickly undid the clasp of her bra, slipping the straps down her soft creamy shoulders. Tommy tossed the garment aside and attached his mouth to her left nipple. Alternating between sucking and licking. His hand went to her right breast kneading it gently. Jude threw her head back enjoying the feeling of his tongue working it's magic on her sensitive skin. He switched breasts, his tongue and hand giving the opposite breast the same attention.

Jude leaned down against him, nibbling at his ear.

Tommy shuddered when he felt Jude's hot breath at his ear, moaning his name.

His lips found her lips once again. He kissed her so roughly she felt her lips burning with his urgency. Tommy kissed her along her jaw line, leading the way down her neck where he sucked at the silky skin he found there. It didn't matter if Sadie or anyone saw his mark. In a few days everyone would know about them.

Jude's hands ran down his now sweaty chest. She stopped once she reached the waist of his boxers. Jude sneaked her hand inside and grabbed Tommy roughly, stoking him painfully slow.

Tommy let out a throaty groan and shut his eyes tightly. Jude's hand felt so soft rubbing against him. It felt like what silk would feel like.

Jude grinned when she felt him grow hard against her hand. She felt him start to drip just as his hand grabbed her wrist, making her stop her rubbing. Tommy hooked his finger around the crotch of her panties. He stood her up yanking the panties off of her.

Once that was done he laid her down on the couch, her head supported on the armrest of the small couch. He took off his boxers and grabbed his hardness with one hand, placing his tip at her center. Tommy looked down at her and she bit her lip. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

Jude gasped loudly as he entered her. Tommy took himself almost completely out before entering her again. Tommy drove in and out of her at an even pace. She lifted her hips, meeting each one of his thrusts with one of her own.

Tommy licked the sweat that was slowly making it's way down her neck and between her chest.

Jude's hands ran up and down Tommy's back, as she felt him go into her deeper and deeper.

Tommy suddenly flipped them over so she was on top. He grabbed her hips and guided her to ride up and down his shaft.

"Tommy" Jude panted breathlessly. She placed her warm hands to lay flat on his chest, throwing her head back slightly. Suddenly she began to scream when she felt Tommy hitting her g -spot without mercy.

He grunted out her name when he felt her walls squeeze him tightly.

Jude continued ridding him until she felt herself go over the edge. A few thrusts more and Tommy yelled out, her name bouncing off the walls, as he came.

After they got dressed. Tommy reached inside his pocket and turned to Jude. " What is it babe?" She asked coming to stand beside him.

"We forgot to use a condom." He whispered.

Jude smiled and reached up to stroke the side of his face. " Don't worry about it baby." She said kissing him softly on the lips.

Tommy smiled back at her and took hold of her hand so they could leave.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? Sadie is evil and is planning something bad. What could it be? And will it have the results she wants? **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. I love them! All of you are so freaking awesome! Here's the next chapter. You get to find out about Sadie's plan. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star.**

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 18**

Jude and Tommy were sitting in the studio. Kwest had conveniently left them alone. And he assured them he would knock before entering.

Jude was happily sitting on Tommy's lap. "Jude. Do we have to stay for my party the whole time?" Tommy said kissing Jude along her jaw line.

"Yes! Quincy. It's your birthday." She laughed. Tommy was now sucking her neck and it tickled.

"I wish Darius hadn't offered to throw me a big party. I would much rather spend the whole night with you."

"Me too. But just think. It'll be the night we finally announce to everyone that we're together." She smiled. " Besides. Darius didn't plan anything for **after** your party. That part is totally up to us." Jude said trailing her index finger down his chest.

"I like the way you think Harrison." He said taking her lips under his. Tommy's hands began to roam under her shirt.

Jude slapped his hands away. "We have to get to work Quincy." She said getting up, but Tommy pulled her back down. "Tommy?! No more sex in the studio. Wasn't that the deal we made with Kwest? The poor guy already doesn't want to sit anywhere in here." Jude laughed.

"Kwest doesn't have to know we broke his stupid rule." He said kissing her neck.

Jude could feel Tommy's hand slowly run up her thigh and under her skirt. When she moaned Tommy's name, he grinned. "O.k. but at least let me lock the door. What if Darius catches us?" Jude whispered. " He'll send us home."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Tommy said nibbling at her earlobe.

Jude pushed him away and got up to lock the door. She quickly went back to Tommy and kissed him on the lips.

He wasted no time in grabbing her by the waist and placing her on the sound board. Their lips connected the whole time.

Tommy grabbed her breasts gently, yet Jude winced at his touch. " Are you ok?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah. Just be careful , my breasts are a little sore." She whispered.

She noticed his confused expression and she slammed her lips against his. He felt her tongue slide along his bottom lip, begging for entrance, which he gladly allowed.

Jude's hands went to the back of Tommy's head, pulling him closer to her. Tommy could sense the urgency of her kiss and he moaned in response.

Tommy's hands ventured up and under Jude's skirt, pulling it up to rest around her waist. His hands found the edge of her panties and he slowly slide them past her knees and ankles, before they were completely off of her. Tommy massaged her inner thigh until his fingers found Jude's center. He rubbed and teased her before entering.

Jude gasped into Tommy's mouth when she felt two of his fingers enter her. Tommy began to pump his fingers in and out of her at a steady pace. She bucked her hips against his hand and began to pant Tommy's name. Suddenly he began to rub her clit with his thumb, making Jude whimper.

Tommy kissed her neck and sucked at the soft, sensitive flesh he found there. He removed his fingers and fished around his jean pockets until he retrieved a condom. He placed it on the sound board next to Jude and he quickly pulled down his pants and boxers in one swift movement. He looked up at Jude and saw her lick her lips in anticipation. He attached his lips to hers once again. His kiss became more urgent with each passing moment.

Tommy broke the kiss and grabbed the condom, ripping it open with his teeth.

Jude took it from him and placed the condom over his hardened shaft, purposely stroking him as she did. She grinned when he heard his breath catch in his throat. " I want you so much right now, girl." He murmured huskily in her ear.

Tommy took himself in one hand and placed his tip at Jude's center, rubbing against her clit gently.

"Don't tease me." She breathed heavily. His response was a throaty chuckle as he entered her without warning. Jude gasped loudly and Tommy tried his best to cover her mouth with his own.

Jude wrapped her legs around Tommy's waist, as he slowly took himself out and back into her with exigency. Tommy's thrusts were slow and measured at first. But soon began to gain momentum.

Tommy buried his face on the crook of Jude's neck. She could feel his hot breath as he panted heavily against her skin. She closed her eyes and threw back her head as she felt her walls begin to contract. She bit her bottom lip in an effort not to scream.

He was very aware of her walls tightening all around him and relished in the wonderful sensation.

Jude grabbed the sides of Tommy's face, kissing him feverishly. She arched her back, Tommy's mouth covering the sound of Jude reaching her climax.

Tommy continued his thrusting until he too went over the edge. He rested his forehead against hers, trying to regain his normal breathing. Tommy kissed her on the lips gently and smiled at her.

Jude hopped off the soundboard and fixed her skirt and hair, as Tommy put his boxer and jeans back on.

Jude unlocked the studio door and opened the door slightly to leave, when Tommy grabbed her by the waist, pulling her back against him.

"Come over to my house tonight." Tommy whispered in her ear.

Jude turned around to face him. "Oh. I'm allowed to go there now?" She said raising her eyebrows.

"You're always allowed there. It was really messy last time." He explained.

"O.k. But you have to act all excited about your birthday party." She smiled.

He gave her a perplexed look. "Why?"

"Because, I have made time in my busy schedule to plan it."

"You're planning my party?" He smirked.

"Yes. It was going to be a surprise. Darius, Portia and I are planning the hottest party of the year. "

"You convinced Portia to help you. That is a surprise." Tommy said kissing her cheek.

" Well, she's not too keen about who the party is for, but she does like **me**, so she's helping me out." Jude laughed.

"Sounds good. Now. Are you coming to my house or not?" Tommy watched Jude and knew what she wanted. " Fine. I will act excited about my party. But it won't be hard. If you're planning it I know I will love it."

"Great!" Jude said kissing him on the lips.

They didn't know Sadie had went toward the studio to give Tommy a message from Darius. But she was happy about what she overheard. _**" Going to Tommy's house. Huh? I'll make sure it's an unforgettable experience for you little sister."**_ Sadie grinned. She quickly went to her desk. Sadie fished through her purse and looked at the keys to Tommy's house. She smiled as grabbed her purse and was about to leave when Portia stopped her.

"Sadie. I thought we were going to lunch. Where are you going?" Portia questioned.

"I forgot. I have to run an errand. Maybe tomorrow." And with that Sadie was gone.

Jude and Tommy took their separate cars to Tommy's house. He told her he was going to make dinner for her.

"Make yourself at home." Tommy smiled and led her into the house.

Jude went to sit in the living room. She was about to look for the remote to Tommy's TV, when suddenly something caught her eye. Jude stood up abruptly, not knowing what to do.

Tommy had been calling her and when she didn't answer, he went looking for her. "Babe?" Tommy called into the living room. Jude had her back to him. She seemed to be looking at something.

He stood in front of her. She looked at him, disappointment in her eyes. She walked over to one of the couches and picked up something that was on the floor near it.

Jude held the object up in front of her and toward Tommy, waiting for him to say something.

"These panties aren't mine. Whose are they?" She said trying to stay calm. There had to be a logical explanation for there to be panties on the floor of her boyfriend's living room. Panties that were not hers.

Tommy eyed them. He had no idea where they had come from. He was sure they were not there before.

"I'm still waiting." Jude said staring to get irritated. Each moment that passed reeked havoc on her heart. His silence stabbed at her chest like no knife could.

"Jude. Baby. I don't know where they came from." Tommy said shaking his head.

"Oh come on Tommy. Tell me the truth. Lie to me! Anything! Just tell me what this panties are doing here." Her voice sounded desperate. Each word coming out slow and careful.

Tommy shook his head. " I don't know." He watched as Jude held her chest, a flash of disillusionment cross her lovely features.

"Bull! You have to know. Just tell me something. I'll believe whatever you tell me." She had to believe him. Tommy wouldn't cheat on her. Jude could feel the tears start to collect under her eyelids.

Tommy didn't know what to say. He had absolutely no explanation for the panties to be there. The lady that cleaned his house was there just this morning. How did she not see the panties there on the floor?

"Jude. I swear I have no idea how those panties got there." Tommy said running his hands desperately through his hair.

"So. What?! They just magically appeared in your living room?" Then her hand flew to her mouth. "Is **this** why you didn't want me to come to your house last night?"

"No! I told you the house was messy!" Tommy said taking a step toward. It hurt to see the way Jude took a step back, away from him.

Jude let out a sarcastic laugh. "Oh I bet it was."

"Baby. Believe me! I wouldn't lie to you!"

"Tommy? What am I suppose to think? I find an another girl's underwear in **your** house. And you tell me you have no idea how they got there! Do you think I'm stupid?!" Jude stared at her boyfriend. One of the only people she truly trusted. Maybe she was stupid. "Why did you do this to me?" She said slowly. The tears burning in her eyes, were now falling down her cheeks. " Sadie was right. I was naïve. I thought you had changed."

Tommy had tears in his eyes now. " I love you so much , Jude. You have no idea how much." He couldn't believe this could be happening. How many girlfriends had he cheated on before? Only a few had actually caught him in the act. But now that he had finally changed, he was being accused of cheating on the one girl he could never be unfaithful to. How can he explain to her what she made him feel?

Jude shook her head. She wanted to scream. This wasn't the way things were supposed to happen. They were suppose to happy. They were having a… Jude couldn't finish her thought. "I have to go." She said quietly.

Tommy grabbed her by the arms and pulling her to him. " No! Please. Jude. I don't know how this happened. But I'll figure it out. I swear." He said kissing the top of her head.

"Don't bother. Just leave me alone." She said before walking away.

Tommy ran in front of her. " Jude. Please. Don't go." He cried.

"Tommy. I have to leave. I have to think." She said truthfully. She wanted to believe Tommy , but she was so scared she was wrong about him.

Tommy threw himself on his knees in front of her. Begging her to stay. This only caused her tears to run more freely down her cheeks. " Get up Quincy." She said looking down at him.

"Jude. I love you." He hugged her middle pressing the side of his face on her stomach. That is when it became too much for her.

"Tommy. Please just let me go. I can't do this right now. We'll talk later."

"Jude. Tell me you believe me. I'll figure out what happened." He said getting up from the floor.

She just nodded her head and walked out. Jude barley realized how she got home. The entire drive from Tommy's house to hers she was thinking. What if Sadie was right? She warned her about Tommy. He has cheated on everyone of his girlfriends. Why would she be the exception? But no! Tommy loved her. Right? Jude was so confused.

She ran up to her room and buried her face against a pillow. Trying to drown out her sobs. Suddenly she heard her door being opened. In popped in Sadie. Her sister hadn't spoken to her in a while. Well unless their dad was present.

"Jude. What's wrong?" Her voice actually sounded concerned.

"You were right." Jude said throwing her arms around her sister.

"Right about want?" Sadie asked, although she already knew the answer.

"Tommy. He's cheating on me. I found another girls panties at his house." She sobbed.

"It's ok. Jude. He's not worth it." Sadie said stroking Jude's hair. An evil grin on her face.

"_**Now you know exactly what it feels like, bitch!" **_Sadie thought wickedly.

* * *

**A/N: So Sadie got away with destroying Jommy. For now anyway. But will Sadie's joy last very long? Or will Jude and Tommy figure out it was all Sadie's plan ? Review and tell me what you thought please.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thank you so much for the awesome reviews. I love getting your feedback. They inspire me to write more. I hope you like this chapter. Read and review please. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Portia was busy chatting away and fitting Jude into the dress she was supposed to wear to a performance next weekend. She suddenly noticed Jude wasn't paying attention. She looked like she was a million miles away.

Jude was standing in front of the mirror and vaguely aware of the fact Portia was still talking to her. She snapped out of it when she heard Tommy's name.

"Ok. What did Tommy do this time?" Portia sighed.

" I don't know what you mean?" Jude shrugged.

Portia had noticed Tommy was in a weird mood too, plus his appearance was a cause for concern. But, Sadie was surprisingly in good spirits. _**" Oh please don't let it be what I'm thinking." **_Portia thought.

"You and Tommy seem to be in the same depressed mood." Portia pointed out. She saw the way Jude bit her lip at the mention of Tommy. " I know about you and Tommy, Jude." She sighed.

Jude wasn't too surprised. Sadie and Portia were best friends. Of course she told Portia about Tommy cheating on her with Jude. She looked at Portia, trying to figure out what she should say. Jude knew what she was thinking. Portia had been cheated on by Tommy too. She was probably on Sadie's side. " There is no me and Tommy. Not anymore." Jude said not looking at Portia.

" Is he the reason you haven't been coming to the studio?" Portia asked.

"Perhaps." Jude said looking away.

"So you haven't seen Tommy?" Portia said raising her eyebrows.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jude asked a bit intrigued.

"You'll see." Portia said under her breath. "So what happened with you and Tommy?" Portia sighed.

"Tommy was cheating on me." She said slowly.

Portia gave her a confused face. " You don't sound too convinced. Are you sure? Maybe it's a misunderstanding."

"I found another girls panties in his house!" Jude said in a firm tone.

Portia was seriously puzzled. Tommy looked like he really loved Jude. She glanced at Jude's hand and smiled. She was still wearing the ring Tommy gave her. Well, the ring Portia figured Tommy had given Jude. "There has to be an explanation for the underwear." Portia told her through the refection in the mirror.

Jude turned around and looked at her like she had two heads. " Come on Portia. You know Tommy. He cheating on me shouldn't come as a surprise."

"Correction I knew Tommy. But he's not like that anymore." Portia said giving Jude an encouraging smile.

"Maybe I deserve this Portia. I helped Tommy cheat on my sister. He wanted to break up with her and I wouldn't let him. This is all my fault."

"No it's not Jude. Tommy… I think he really loves you. The way he looks at you. I remember Sadie saying she wished Tommy looked at her like that." Portia smiled. " Tommy was cheating on Sadie with you long before you two hooked up. You were the only girl on his mind."

Jude shook her head. " Sadie warned me. She told me Tommy would cheat on me too. I really trusted him Portia. I'm so stupid." Jude said turning her back to Portia.

"If any other girl would tell me Tom Quincy was cheating on her, I would help her plot out her revenge. But Jude…" Portia said turning Jude back around to face her. " You're the girl. You're the girl that changed Tommy."

"But I didn't! He cheated on my sister and **me**!"

"You said he wanted to break up with Sadie to be with you. He's not the same ass I once knew." Portia smiled.

Jude looked lost in thought. " That still doesn't explain the panties at his house."

"You think Tom would be stupid enough to leave another girl's panties just laying around for you to find?" Portia said placing her hands on her hips.

" It happened with **my **panties, when Sadie found them. But, well I was still there when she did. And when I went to his house it was right after work. Hopefully the girl wasn't still there. If there was a girl. I guess you could be right." Jude said biting her bottom lip. " I don't know Portia."

"Go talk to him. Poor guys' birthday is in two days and he's totally depressed." Portia said looking at Jude. " Besides, Tommy wouldn't be all depressed if he didn't care about you."

"He did send me flowers to my house. But, maybe he just did it because he feels guilty."

Portia threw her hands in the air. " You're impossible Jude! Go talk to Quincy. I have some business to attend to." Portia said walking off.

Portia walked to Sadie's desk. She looked pretty happy, despite the fact her sister was visibly suffering. "Hey. Sadie."

Sadie looked up and smiled at Portia. " I was wondering if we could go have lunch today. You know since you couldn't the other day. Because of your errand." Portia smiled.

Sadie just nodded her head.

"Your sister looks pretty down. Something happen at home?" Portia asked.

"I don't know. You know Jude. She always has a crap attitude." Sadie rolled her eyes.

"I think Tommy looked a little depressed too. Did something with Jude and Tommy?"

"I think Jude said something about Tom cheating on her. Serves them right. They don't deserve to be happy." Sadie said with a sneer.

"And what are you? The happiness police?" Portia said. She was getting a little angry.

"No. I don't care about Jude and Tommy. They were eventually going to be over. Tommy cheats on all his girlfriends." Sadie said with a smug grin.

Portia raised her eyebrows at her. "Sadie you didn't have anything to do with this did you?" It was something Portia was suspecting since her talk with Jude.

Sadie rolled her eyes at her and sighed. "Portia ? I'm a little tired of taking about Jude and Tommy. So I think I'll be going to lunch alone." She got up and started to walk away from Portia.

" You did it. I can't believe you could do that. You actually managed to pull them apart." Portia said shocked.

"It wasn't hard. With Tom's history, Jude was just expecting this to happen." Sadie said with a smirk.

"Sadie. This is your sister we're talking about." Portia crossed her arms across her chest.

"I did her a favor! Tommy was going to cheat on her sooner or later."

"You don't know that." Portia shook her head.

"Actually I do! Tommy will never change!" She hissed.

"Look, I know you hate Tommy. But, how could you do that to your sister?"

"She hurt me first and didn't care she was hurting **me**. She was sneaking around with **my** boyfriend behind my back." Sadie was about to walk out but she turned to look at Portia. "Oh. And if you go and tell Jude that it was me. Good luck. She's not going to believe you over her own sister." She grinned and walked out of G-Major.

Jude made her way to the studio. Tommy wasn't there but Kwest was. " Hey Kwest. Have you seen Tommy?"

"Yeah. He went to his office. He'll be back in a minute."

Just then Tommy walked in. He looked up and saw Jude standing there. He expected her to yell at him or storm off, but she just stood there looking at him.

Jude was slightly taken aback by his appearance. He didn't look well. She had never seen Tommy Quincy so, unkempt. Yes. That was the right word. _**"I guess this is what Portia was talking about." **_Jude thought.

"Kwest. Can you give us a minute?" Jude asked in a calm tone. One that even surprised her. Maybe it was because of the way Tommy looked. Why couldn't she ever stay mad at this man?

Kwest nodded his head and walked out. He had a feeling he wouldn't want to be there anyway.

Tommy looked at Jude a moment, not knowing what to say. He had given her the space she had asked for, so she could think. He did send her a dozen roses to her house and he hoped that didn't violate her terms. Tommy missed Jude so much. It hurt to know she had lost trust in him.

"I don't know what to say Tommy. I still love you. Nothing you do will change that." She spoke carefully and softly. Tommy looked up at her. She felt her heart jump to her throat. She missed him. She loved him so much, it pained her to look at him. "But what happened was…"

"Jude. I didn't cheat on you. I'll swear on anything you want." Tommy begged.

"What about what I found at your house?" Jude said crossing her arms across her chest.

He shook his head. " I still don't know, Jude." Tommy sighed.

Jude nodded her head. " Well, I guess that takes us right back to the beginning." She didn't know what to do. Jude remembered the scene at his house, it broke her heart still now. Those damn panties! He still had no explanation for them.

"The lady that cleans my house had been there that morning. I asked her. She said she didn't see anything near the couch or on the floor."

"So what are you saying? Someone put them there on purpose?" As she said it she realized what she was saying. The look in Tommy's eyes told her he had been thinking the same thing. She hadn't thought of that possibility before. No. Who would go to that much trouble to break them up? That's when she realized who might be that irrational.

"Someone is trying to keep us apart." Tommy said abruptly.

Jude bit her bottom lip.

"Jude. You know who would do something like this." Tommy said raising his eyebrows.

Jude shook her head. "No. Tommy. She wouldn't do that."

"If you think that, you don't know your sister!"

"Sadie wouldn't hurt me like that Tommy!" Jude wasn't angry at Tommy. She really didn't want to think Sadie was capable of hurting her like that.

"She still has the keys to my house." Tommy pointed out.

Jude shook her head. Tommy walked up to her and grabbed her by the arms. Jude felt her breathing become more rapid. " Jude. I love you. I could never cheat on you. You have to know that."

"I'm still confused Tommy." She said truthfully.

"When I was with Sadie I wasn't happy. I didn't want to be with her anymore. Every time she kissed me, I felt like I was cheating on you."

Jude looked up at him. "You swear you don't know where the underwear came from."

"I swear Jude. I could never, would never cheat on you."

Jude let out a heavy sigh and stepped away from Tommy. "Ok. Let's say it was Sadie that planned all this out. Why would she go to so much trouble?"

"Because she's Sadie." Came a voice from the door way. There stood Portia. She came into the room and stood in front of Jude. " It was Sadie. She basically flaunted the fact that she was able to get her revenge on both of you." Tommy and Jude exchanged side glances.

Jude buried her head in her hands and then looked at Portia, shaking her head. "Portia are you sure?!" Jude said looking at her intently.

Portia just nodded her head.

So it was true. How could Sadie do this? Was she really that obsessed with getting even with her? "Sadie is insane. She watched how devastated I was thinking Tommy was cheating on me. And what did Sadie do? She watched me cry. Probably laughing at how stupid I was. God! What is wrong with her?! " Jude took a deep breath. She needed to calm down.

"I'm going to kill her!" Tommy said enraged. He started to charge out of the room but Jude stopped him.

"No! Wait!" Jude said. She was madder than she had ever been. " Killing her isn't going to help."

"I bet it will help a little." Tommy said under his breath.

Jude turned to look at Portia. "Thank you Portia. For telling us about Sadie. " Jude said hugging her.

"Sadie was going too far with all of this. She didn't care that she was hurting you. I warned her about revenge. It makes you do things you didn't think you were capable of. I would still watch out for her though." Portia warned.

"Yeah. I know." Jude sighed.

Portia looked at Jude and Tommy for a minute. She knew they needed time alone, so she smiled at Jude and left.

Jude looked at Tommy. " I'm sorry I didn't believe you." She said sadly.

"I deserved it. All the things I've done in the past. Why would you believe me?" Tommy went up to Jude and stood in front of her. " Jude. I want you to know that I wasn't going to give up until you believed me. Even if I had to send you flowers and cards everyday until you believed me." He said tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"That's kind of stalkerish of you ,Quincy." She smiled and leaned up to kiss him softly on the lips. Jude broke the kiss and looked up at Tommy.

"Your sister is demented." Tommy said resting his forehead against hers.

"What's this?" Came a voice from the doorway.

Jude pulled away from Tommy and saw her sister standing there glaring at them.

Jude looked up at Tommy and put one arm around his waist. " Tommy and I are back together." Jude grinned.

Sadie cocked one of her eyebrows at her. " Really? I guess love _is_ blind… and stupid apparently. He cheats on you and you go running back to him? You must really be desperate little sister."

"He didn't cheat on me. And you know it Sadie!" Jude said angrily.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sadie scoffed.

"You went to Tommy's house and planted the panties there for me to find."

"You are really delusional. Why would I go to all that trouble, when Tommy is going to cheat on you eventually." Sadie said smugly.

"I would never to that to Jude. You're just bitter." Tommy sneered.

It was apparent Sadie wasn't going to confess anything. The important thing was that Tommy and Jude were together again.

"You don't have to confess Sadie. I know it was you. Portia told me. I can't believe you hate me this much!"

Sadie rolled her eyes at her. " And you believed Portia? Haven't you thought that maybe she's just trying to get on your good side? Put you against your own sister." Sadie tried to make herself cry.

Jude couldn't believe Sadie was trying to guilt Jude into believing her. "Oh my God! Drop the act Sadie! I'm not believing you anymore."

Sadie sighed and wiped away the solitary tear that she had managed to cry. "Fine. Believe what you want. I hope you two are very happy together." She said the last part with a gag and left.

"You know we still haven't gotten rid of her." Tommy said kissing Jude on top of the head.

"I know." Jude sighed. She turned around and looked at Tommy. "Let's not think of her. Your birthday is in two days. What do you want?"

Tommy smiled down at her. " Us getting back together is enough present for me." He said kissing her.

When they pulled away Jude smiled at him. " Aww. Quincy that was kind of corny." She laughed when Tommy frowned. " But I love when you're corny." She said grabbing the sides of his face and pulling him back down to meet her lips.

Sadie stormed back to her desk. How did Jude do it? She always got what she wanted. "_**Everything always works out for perfect little Jude!" **_Sadie thought hatefully. She knew the best thing was to just forget about Tommy and Jude. Sadie was leaving for New York in a week. But no. She had to deliver one final blow. If she can't pull them apart at least she can do something to upset them. Just then the phone rang. " Good afternoon G-Major." The call was for Portia , something about Tommy's birthday party. Sadie rolled her eyes. Then, suddenly she got an idea. " Tommy's party." She said to herself with a grin.

* * *

**A/N: Sadie is planning something against Jude and Tommy, before leaving for New York. Her last plot against Tommy and Jude. But don't fret, Jommy knows Sadie won't let her grudge go that easily. But will they be prepared for what Sadie will do? Plus don't forget Tommy has a surprise for Jude on his birthday and well, Jude has a surprise too. Hahaha. Review please. **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thank you all for your awesome reviews for the last chapter. I hope you like this chapter. It has drama, Jommy and surprises. Don't forget to review please. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star.**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

"Jude?" Tommy called her down from the kitchen. She had said she was going to the bathroom, but that was 15 minutes ago. Tommy was in the kitchen making them dinner. Their food was ready, but Jude was nowhere to be found. He went around the and looked for her.

"I'm in your room" Came Jude's voice from upstairs.

Tommy smiled. What was his girl up to? Well she was in his room. She was probably up to something he would like. Tommy grinned at the thought. He entered his room and didn't see her. The bathroom door opened just a crack and Jude poked her head out. Her head was all he could see of her. " Sit on the bed." She instructed with a grin. He smiled back at her and did as she said. Tommy had a feeling dinner would have to wait. Not that he minded.

The bathroom door opened again. Jude walked slowly out, looking at Tommy the whole time. Tommy's jaw dropped when he saw what she saw wearing.

Jude had on a see through burgundy lace halter baby doll. You could see that she was wearing matching thong and no bra.

"You like what you see?" She said walking slowly toward him, her hips swaying as she moved. She smiled when she saw Tommy swallow hard. Jude bit down on her bottom lip and walked up to him and got between his legs.

He nodded his head slowly and that made Jude laugh. He grabbed her waist and she looked down at him before crushing her lips against his. She felt her lips burn from the contact.

She broke the kiss and looked down at him again, still breathless from their passionate kiss. " I just wanted to make it up to you for this week. Show you how sorry I am for not believing you." She said as she began to nibble on his earlobe. Jude heard him gasp and she smiled. " And since it's your birthday tomorrow. I thought we can start the celebration early." She said running her index finger along his bottom lip.

"Well, who am I to argue?" Tommy grinned and grabbed her more firmly by the waist. Jude's hands wondered to the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head.

Tommy pulled her into the bed with him, each laying on their side. He began to kiss her neck and she ran her hands through his hair, moaning his name all the while. He removed the baby doll off her, leaving Jude in only her thong. His hand ran up her side and rested on her right breast, kneading it through his fingers, he felt her tense up a little. " Still sore?" He asked remembering the last time they had sex she said her breast were sore.

" A little," She confessed.

Tommy smiled at her and kissed her lips.

Her hands wondered to the buttons of his jeans. Once he was free of them, he pulled away from her to pull them completely off of himself.

Tommy got on top of her and she panicked a little. She didn't know if Tommy's weight on top of her would hurt _anything_? _**" Damn! I knew I should have looked that up!"**_ Jude thought. Suddenly she flipped him over, taking Tommy by total surprise. Now Jude was on top. Before he could say anything, Jude started to kiss her way down his neck to his chest.

Tommy grabbed the back of Jude's head, bringing her closer to him. She kissed her way back up and kissed his lips. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip, begging for entrance.

Tommy parted his lips and allowed her tongue the access it asked for. He felt her hands make their way to the waist of his boxers. She slipped her hands inside and wrapped her hand around Tommy's growing member, her fingers stoking him painfully slow. Tommy gasped and shut his eyes tightly. Her name escaped his lips in a low moan, his breathing becoming rapid and uneven. This encouraged her to keep up her actions. She felt him start to drip against her hand. That's when his hand flew to her wrist and begged her to stop. She grinned at him and removed her hand. Jude began to pull his boxers down. She got off him for a brief moment as he finished removing his boxers. Tommy and Jude laid on their sides, facing each other. Tommy wrapped his arm around Jude's waist bring her closer against his body. He brought his lips to her and kissed her with all the passion he felt. She lifted one of her legs and wrapped it around Tommy's waist, bringing her center closer to him. She gasped when she felt his hardness poking at her. He grabbed her butt firmly and pushed her harder against him, earning a low moan from her.

"Do you feel what you do to me, girl?" He whispered breathlessly in her ear.

"Yes." She whispered. She felt her center ache and she rocked her hips closer to him. His hand wandered up the side of her leg to the string of her thong, little by little sliding it off her, past her soft thighs until it was completely off her and thrown to the floor.

She pushed him back to lay down as she climbed on top, straddling him. Jude leaned down and kissed him on the lips. Her breast gently touching his warm chest. She licked her lips as she rubbed her southern lips against his member, teasing him. He moaned her name breathlessly and she positioned her center at his tip. He stopped her form going any further.

"Condom." He whispered into the darkness.

"Oh right." She smiled sheepishly at him. She reached over to the night stand next to Tommy's bed, opening the drawer and pulling out a condom. Tommy reached up to grab it from her. But she shook her head at him. " Let me." She whispered.

Jude ripped open the package with her teeth and grabbed Tommy tightly with one hand. She slipped the condom slowly down his manhood and placed his tip at her center, sliding him into her moist folds. She placed the palms of her hands on his chest and used it as leverage as she moved up and down Tommy's shaft. He groaned when she started to grind against him, first moving side to side and then in a sideways eight.

Tommy grabbed Jude by the hips and took control, beginning to slide in and out of her at a steady pace. She felt Tommy's fingers dig into the soft skin of her hips. She felt the urgency in his movements, as he began to quicken his pace. Tommy watched as Jude's breasts bounced up and down as he slammed her against him.

She panted Tommy's name and he groaned when he felt Jude's walls tighten all around him. Jude moved her hips against him as she felt herself start to reach her peak. Jude bit her bottom lip and moaned Tommy's name over and over. Tommy responded by quickening his pace.

"I love you Tommy." Jude said breathlessly in between pants.

Tommy smiled." I love you too Jude." He said just as out of breath as she was.

She threw her head back and screamed his name as she finally went over the edge. A few thrust later and Tommy was there too. She rolled off him and laid beside him. He pulled the covers down and they climbed under them.

Jude snuggled up against him and kissed his neck. "Happy Birthday Quincy." She whispered.

He smiled and leaned over to kiss her gently on the lips. "Thank you. Although technically it won't be my birthday for another two hours, he said glancing at the clock next to his bed.

"Well , I guess we'll have to do this again after your party then." She grinned.

"Will you wear something similar to what you did tonight?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"Maybe. If you're a good boy." Jude said running her index finger down his chest.

He smiled at her and kissed her again, not breaking away until they both ran out of breathe. "Where did you get the lingerie anyway?" Tommy asked after a while.

"Portia bought it for me yesterday." Jude answered.

"Portia?" Tommy asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah. She told me to tell you to consider it your birthday present from her." Jude laughed at Tommy's face.

"I guess she knows me better than I thought." Tommy responded. " Remind me to thank her." He said kissing her neck.

Jude looked at the clock. " Tommy. I should go. My dad is probably wondering why my practice with SME is running so late." She heard Tommy groan. " Hey. You get me all to yourself tomorrow night. My dad thinks I'm staying at Portia's. You know since you're party is probably end really late."

Tommy smiled and gave her a peck on the lips. "I can't wait for my birthday."

"Me too." Jude responded and climbed out of bed to get dressed ,in her regular clothes of course.

Darius had rented a night club just for Tommy's birthday. Jude was excited to find out what Tommy thought of everything.

Jude and Tommy were sitting at the bar. Jude took a sip of her diet coke and looked a Tommy. "You like your party?" Jude shouted over the music.

"You know I would be happy with just you and me." He saw Jude pout. " Yes. I love my party. Thank you." He said kissing her cheek, to everyone the gesture might look like a kiss between friends. Jude smiled at him.

"Here's to the best birthday of my life." He said raising his glass of whiskey. Jude held up her glass of diet soda and brought it against Tommy's glass. " Your birthday isn't over yet Quincy." She said sipping her drink.

Soon Patsy and Jaime joined them. They congratulated Tommy and Patsy wasted no time in getting her and Jaime drinks. " Good thinking on the open bar idea blondie." Patsy said downing her drink. Jaime shook her head at her. But Patsy smiled and planted a kiss on his lips. Jaime smiled at her and downed his drink as well. The face he made as the alcohol burned his throat made Jude laugh.

"I'm surprised Patsy's habits haven't rubbed off on you Andrews." Jude said with a smirk.

"I'm actually hoping some of mine will rub off on her." He said truthfully.

"Actually Pats drinks a lot less since you two started going out. So maybe you are starting to run off on her." Jude smiled.

"Are you sure you don't want something stronger to drink blondie?" Patsy asked eyeing Jude's diet soda. " I won't tell anyone." Patsy grinned.

Jude shook her head. " I don't think that would be good idea Pat's, but thanks."

"Why are you afraid you won't be able to stop and get drunk?" Tommy teased. "I heard you get really 'friendly' when you drink." He smirked.

Jude rolled her eyes at him. " I don't need to drink to be 'friendly' with you Quincy." She said leaning over to tell him in his ear. Her hot breath against his neck was a little too much for him. Jude grinned when she saw the look on his face.

Just then they heard SME, mainly Spied making a lot of noise at the end of the bar. " I'm going to have to tell the bar tender to cut them off." Tommy told Jude.

Jude laughed. " They haven't drank any alcohol yet." She informed him.

Tommy looked at SME again and turned back to his girlfriend, furrowing his eyebrows. "That's really scary." They both laughed this time.

Tommy had to admit, Jude, Portia and Darius knew how to throw a great party. He danced with Jude practically the whole night. He had to ward off guys that kept trying to dance with her, which Jude found entertaining. She was glad she didn't have to do that with Tommy. He danced with some girls, but if they got too 'friendly' he would excuse himself and walk away from them. Jude was going to show him her appreciation later.

Kwest was watching as Tommy pulled a random guy away from Jude. The guy had just put his hand on her waist, when Tommy appeared. Kwest chuckled at his friend. Suddenly someone caught his eye and he stooped laughing. He walked over the person and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her away from the crowed. " What the hell are you doing here?!" Kwest demanded.

" You invited me." She reminded him with a smirk.

"That was before I found out what you did to Jude and Tommy. You know, before we broke up?" Kwest said in an angry tone. "How did you even get in? This was invite only?"

Sadie laughed. " All G- Major staff was invited Kwest. I got an invite from an intern. I guess he didn't know I'm Tommy's number one enemy."

"You do anything to Tommy or Jude tonight I'll…."

"Please. Kwest you're not going to do anything." Sadie said beginning to walk away.

Kwest grabbed her roughly by the arm. " You obviously haven't seen me angry. And right now, I can't think of anyone I'm more angry at."

Sadie smirked at him and he loosened his grip on her. She went to the bar and ordered a drink.

Kwest was about to go tell Tommy what was going on when the music stopped and Darius appeared on stage.

"I want to say happy birthday to Tom. My friend and number one producer. Give it up for Tom Quincy." Darius shouted into the mic.

The crowd applauded as Tommy made his way to the stage and walked to the microphone. "Thank you all for coming . I want to thank Jude, D and Portia for throwing me a killer party. " Jude smiled at her boyfriend as the crowd cheered.

"Now that I'm up here I want to ask Jude to come on stage with me." He smiled down at her. The crowd erupted in whispers. Jude took a deep breath. This was it. They were going to announce they were together. Jude climbed the stairs to get to the stage and joined Tommy in the center.

He took Jude's hand and the whisperers became louder. He looked over at Darius that was now standing next to his sister near the stage. Darius looked confused about what was going on, but his sister's smile implied she was not.

"I've known Jude for three years now. She has become one of my best friends. No offense Kwest." Tommy said quickly. The crowd laughed. "As I was saying. Jude and I have been friends for a while now but I've always felt there was something more. I want to take this opportunity to tell everyone that we've been dating for a while and we decided to announce it all of you tonight. I want everyone to know I'm in love with Jude Harrison." He said looking at Jude in the eyes. He then leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. Everyone clapped and Darius looked a little surprised. But he knew those two were bound to get together. Jaime, Patsy and SME cheered from the bar. Portia and Kwest were happy. The only thing that worried Kwest was that he didn't see Sadie anywhere. Then suddenly he saw her standing on the edge of the stairs that led to the stage. She did not look happy. Kwest quickly went through the crowd to get to her.

Sadie made her way up the stage and to the center. It was clear that she was mildly drunk as she stumbled in front of the couple. She had a glass of alcohol clutched in her left hand.

Jude looked at Tommy panicked. "What is she doing?" Jude whispered to Tommy.

Sadie walked up to the microphone, that was in front of Jude and Tommy. Tommy pulled Jude back away from Sadie. Sadie grinned at them and began to speak. " I just wanted wish Tommy a happy birthday and congratulate the happy couple. To Jude and Tommy. " Sadie said and raised her glass to toast the couple. " Tom Quincy has found his better half. Who knew there was a bigger whore than Tom Quincy out there?" Sadie laughed into the mic.

Jude's mouth fell open. In the crowd Portia looked at Sadie and shook her head.

"Yes that's right. Tommy and Jude started dating when Tommy was still dating **me**." Sadie said raising her glass again and downed the remainder of her drink. " I want to congratulate my little sister. Jude Harrison. She went from Instant Star to Instant Slut." Sadie sneered.

Kwest ran on stage and grabbed Sadie, dragging her away from the center of the stage and to the end. Tommy looked down at Jude who was devastated, tears running down her cheeks. There were cameras clicking everywhere capturing the moment. Tommy needed to fix this.

Tommy grabbed the mic and looked down at Jude. " Yes. It's true. I cheated on Sadie with Jude. And it was wrong. It was a huge mistake. I've made a lot of them in my life. Some the press and my many of ex-girlfriends can attest to. But among all those mistakes, Jude… Jude was the only good one. My good mistake." He said looking down at her.

Jude looked up at Tommy. " I love her. And I can't imagine being with anyone else." Tommy grabbed something from the pocket of his jacket. " I was going to do this a little later in the party, but I think I'll do it now." Jude watched as Tommy put the microphone back on the stand and got on one knee and held out a small box in front of her. The way Tommy positioned the microphone you could still hear what he was saying.

"Oh my God!" Jude whispered loudly when she saw the diamond ring in the box in front of her, her hand flew to her chest.

Tommy took Jude's left hand and looked up at her. "I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone. I told you, one day you would be Mrs. Quincy. Jude Harrison will you marry me?"

So overwhelmed in their own happiness, neither Tommy nor Jude heard the loud sound of glass breaking at that moment.

Jude looked down at smiled widely. "Yes!" She answered and threw her arms around Tommy's neck. She kissed him on the lips. She couldn't imagine being any happier than right now. They pulled apart and got up. Tommy slipped the diamond ring on Jude's left ring finger and kissed her on the lips again. They smiled at all the camera clicking and people shouting out questions.

Right when Tommy had asked Jude to marry him, the glass Sadie was holding, slipped gently from her fingers and fell with a crash on the floor of the stage." She won." Sadie whispered. Sadie saw the smile on her sister's face. That's when she realized just how much she hated Jude.

Kwest, like everyone else was watching with joy as Tommy and Jude celebrated their engagement in the center of the stage.

It all happened in slow motion. Tommy was too busy looking at Jude to notice the change. Jude turned her head slowly and saw Sadie rushing toward her, Kwest tried to grab her but he wasn't fast enough. Jude sucked in a sharp breath, fully aware of her sister's intentions.

Tommy turned to the side and saw Sadie charging toward Jude, rage swimming in her eyes. Before Tommy could react, Jude did the first thing that came to her mind. She couldn't let Sadie harm her. Jude had to stop Sadie any way she could. She threw her hands in front of her, Jude's palms facing Sadie. " No Sadie! I'm pregnant!"

The room was suddenly silent. Sadie stopped dead in her tracks, her mouth agape. Jude barley noticed as the truth she had been concealing for weeks now, slipped through her lips. She didn't regret it. If she hadn't blurted it out, Sadie would have tried to hit her. Jude knew that no matter how mad Sadie was, she wouldn't harm her if she knew Jude was pregnant.

The crowd began to murmur. Jude looked at Tommy who had a shocked look on his face. _**" This is so **__**not**__** how I wanted Tommy to find out." **_Jude thought as she looked at her fiancé's stunned face.

* * *

**A/N: So everyone that guessed Jude was pregnant. You were right! What will everyone's reaction be? And Tommy's? Review please. **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: As always thank you so much to my reviewers. And to everyone who reads this story. You are all so freaking awesome. Don't forget to please review. Read and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star.**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Sadie remained motionless, not believing what she heard. Jude was lying. She had to be. She could not be pregnant with Tommy's child.

Jude's words echoed in his head. Tommy stared at Jude for a moment. Was she really pregnant or did she just say it to stop Sadie?

Jude meanwhile, was looking at her fiancé. Searching for any trace of anger in his eyes. She had to explain everything to him.

"You're what?" Tommy finally asked. He ignored the fact the whole party was listening to them now. Everyone too shocked and interested in Jude's answer to say anything.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to find out his way." Jude said biting her bottom lip.

"You're pregnant?" Tommy asked, still dazed.

Jude nodded her head slowly, she was growing more nervous with each passing second.

"Are you sure?" Tommy asked, his voice coming out in a mere whisper.

Jude nodded again.

"We're having a baby?" Tommy said, a smile beginning to form on his lips.

"Yes, Tommy. I'm pregnant. I'm sure. We're having a baby." Jude had barely finished speaking when she felt Tommy pull her tightly to him. His lips kissing the top of her head gently. Then he let go of her abruptly. " I'm sorry Jude. Did I hurt you?" Tommy asked looking her over. He felt he had in his excitement, squeezed her too hard.

Jude laughed. " I'm fine Tommy."

"I can't believe it." He breathed, his hand holding the sides of her face.

Sadie who had quietly been taking it all in, slipped away from the stage without a word and left the party as unnoticed as she had entered it.

Tommy pulled Jude off the stage and away from everyone to a small office where they could be alone. All with the help of Kwest and Darius that didn't allow anyone to follow them.

"How long have you known?" Tommy asked once they were alone.

"A couple of weeks." Jude confessed shyly.

"Why didn't you tell me ?" Tommy said caressing the sides of her face.

"I wanted to tell you once we were official and everyone knew about us. I'm sorry for not telling you." She said looking down at her feet.

Tommy lifted her chin to look at him. "Jude. You don't have to apologize. I wish you had told me sooner, but I'm so happy right now that nothing else matters to me." Tommy smiled and pressed his hand to her still flat stomach. " We're going to have a baby. We need to get married as soon as possible." He said excitedly.

Jude laughed. " Tommy. Calm down." She said stroking his face. "First we need to deal with the media and… my dad."

"Your dad. He's **not **going to like this." Tommy frowned. "You think there's a chance he won't notice?" He teased.

"My dad is pretty observant. I think he'll notice I have a baby growing inside me." She joked back.

Tommy pulled her into a hug again, trying not to squeeze her too hard. " Wait a minute." He said pulling away from her, but kept his arms loosely around her. " You've known for a few weeks. So you knew when we had that big fight because of Sadie?"

Jude nodded sadly.

"I'm so sorry Jude." He said kissing her forehead.

"You didn't do anything." She consoled him.

"And we've been… having sex all this time. We didn't hurt the baby did we?" Tommy panicked.

" No. I looked that up. We're good." She said giving him a small peck on the lips.

"This is a total surprise. I mean you were on the pill and we always used a condom."

Jude made a face. " We didn't **always** use a condom. Remember like over a month ago, that night …in your Jacuzzi?"

Tommy smiled as he remembered. That was a crazy night. Then he remembered they didn't use a condom several times that night. Not in the Jacuzzi or laundry room or bath tub. " Sorry. I guess I should have listened to you about not having sex without a condom."

"It's fine. We both should have known better. But now we have a little Tommy…"

"Or Jude." He interrupted.

"Or Jude to look forward to." She smiled.

Tommy smiled at her again and pressed his lips to hers. He never thought he could be this happy.

The next day was pretty crazy. There wasn't a tabloid, magazine or television program that didn't talk about Jude and Tommy. Rumors flew about Tommy proposing to Jude because she was pregnant, about Jude only saying she was pregnant to snag Tommy and their scandalous affair behind Jude's sister's back.

Sadie was leaving for New York in a couple of days and avoided being home as much as she could until then. She didn't want to see Jude and figured Jude wouldn't want to see her either.

"I can't believe you were so irresponsible Jude! Pregnant?!" Stuart Harrison yelled. "And what did you did to your sister! How could you?!"

Jude and Tommy had been sitting in the Harrison's living room for the last twenty minutes listening to Jude's dad yell at them about morals and responsibility. Tommy held Jude's hand the whole time. Jude smiled at him briefly. She felt bad he was enduring her father's rant.

"And what about what Sadie did to Jude?" Tommy defended.

"I'm not excusing Sadie. Everything she did was very wrong. She shouldn't have made Jude think you were cheating on her. But we're not talking about Sadie. We're talking about **you **getting my youngest daughter **pregnant**!"

"Dad. We're getting married." Jude reminded him.

"You better be!" Stuart yelled.

"You!" He pointed at Tommy. " How dare you corrupt my daughter?! You have no morals. I'm not even going to ask you two when all this started. Because I'm pretty sure it began **before** Jude was eighteen!"

Tommy and Jude exchanged worried looks.

"That's what I thought." Stuart said looking at them with disappointment. "When are you getting married? It better be soon."

"Dad about that." Jude shrunk away from her dad's glare. "I don't think we should get married right away."

"What?!" Stuart and Tommy yelled at the same time.

"Well .The only reason to would be to get married before I start to show and everyone already knows I'm pregnant. I want to wait until after the baby is born."

"Jude. That doesn't make sense. You won't show for another 5 months or so." Tommy argued.

Jude bit her bottom lip. " Yeah. But I kind of wanted a church wedding. You know with a white dress and everything. And that won't happen before five months. It doesn't have to be a big wedding or anything. " Jude said hopeful.

"I think it's a little late for the white dress young lady." Her dad interrupted.

Tommy and Jude ignored him. " If that's what you want. Then we'll wait." Tommy said grabbing Jude's hands under his own. " But I think you should move in with me until then."

"Absolutely not!" Stuart yelled.

"Dad. Everyone knows were getting married and having a baby." Jude pleaded.

Tommy sighed and looked at Mr. Harrison. "How about we have civil ceremony. We'll be married just not by the church. You come live with me as my wife." Tommy smiled.

Stuart thought about it. He sighed deeply. No matter what he said those two were going to do whatever they pleased.

A few days later, Sadie was getting her things ready to go to New York. She didn't once speak to her sister.

Sadie was walking down the stairs and toward the living room , where the rest of her luggage was. That's when she was stopped by Jude. "Sadie I want to talk to before you leave."

"There's nothing to talk about." Sadie said stepping around her.

"I'm sorry for hurting you Sadie. I deserved what you said to me at the party." Jude said truthfully.

Sadie turned around to look at Jude. " What does it matter now Jude? You won."

"Won? What are you talking about?" Jude asked confused.

"I'm talking about how you always get everything you want. I'm sick of it. At home you were princess Jude. You did what ever the hell you wanted here. You had this connection with dad. One I never understood. But I felt better knowing I had mom. Then she left. So I was alone."

Jude frowned. She felt bad Sadie felt so alone.

"At school I felt that I had finally won over you. At school you were a loser, a nobody. Just Sadie Harrison's little sister. Then you won that stupid contest and everything changed. Suddenly **I** was the nobody. **I **became Jude Harrison's sister. No one paid attention to me after that. Mom and dad worshiped you. The whole country did. And I hated it! Then, I noticed you had a crush on Tommy. So what I do? I perused him. At first he didn't want anything to do with me. He said he didn't want to mess things up with you. I couldn't believe it! Tommy liked you too. **You! **" As she was saying this Sadie was walking toward Jude and Jude back away from her.

"But I won. He dated **me** and I loved watching how much it hurt you to see me with Tommy. I ignored the fact that you and Tommy had a weird bond that he and I didn't share. When I found out he was cheating on me I had to find out with who. No one was going to take away Tommy from me! Not after how much trouble I went through to get him. Then I found out it was you. I had to be sure. I needed to catch you. I couldn't believe you had won again. Lil Tommy Q loved **you**! When I saw you and Tommy in your room that night. Something in my head snapped. I had to get my revenge on you. If I couldn't be happy. Then neither could you!"

"Sadie I didn't know you felt this way." Jude was crying now.

"How could you?! You were always so wrapped up in your own life or Tommy to notice anyone else." Sadie spat.

"I don't understand. I've always been jealous of **you**. You're so smart and beautiful." Jude told her.

"But that wasn't enough! I wasn't you!" Sadie yelled.

Jude didn't know what to say.

There was a honk outside, Sadie's cab. Sadie opened the door and gave the cab driver her luggage to carry to the cab.

"Just leave things the way they are Jude. I'm leaving and I don't know when or **if** I'm coming back." Sadie said, turning around briefly to look at Jude.

"What?" Jude whispered.

"I can't be here Jude. I hate you. And I don't want to anymore." Sadie grabbed the last of her bags and was out the door.

Jude watched through the open door as the cab her sister was in pulled away. Sadie didn't turn back. Indicating she really didn't plan on coming back anytime soon. Jude hoped her sister could forgive her one day. Because she had already forgiven Sadie for what she had done to her.

**Five Months Later**

Jude was on the couch with Tommy. Her head laying on his lap, while Tommy sat there looking down at her. "What would you have done if the doctor told us we were having twins?" Jude asked suddenly. Tommy and she had just returned from their doctor's appointment to check Jude and the baby.

"I would have ran out of the clinic in a hurry." Tommy smirked.

Jude gasped and punched him in the arm, not getting up from her position.

" I meant, I would have ran out of there to go buy more things for the babies. We only have enough for one." Tommy smiled and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"I think we have enough for four babies. Did you see all the things Kwest and Portia got us today?" Jude asked.

Tommy laughed. "Yeah. I don't think you're going to need that baby shower."

"They're cute aren't they?" Jude grinned.

Tommy gave her a confused look. "Babies? Yeah they are."

Jude scoffed. " I meant Portia and Kwest." Jude explained and Tommy nodded. " They should get together." Jude said twirling a strand of her hair around her finger.

"Leave them alone Jude." Tommy warned.

"I wasn't going to do anything. But I do think they need a little push." Jude confessed. "Maybe I should…"

Just then Tommy cut her off with his lips. They pulled apart when they ran out of air.

"Wow. What was that for?" Jude asked sitting up from Tommy's lap.

"I was trying to get you to shut up." Tommy laughed when Jude grabbed a throw pillow off the couch and hit him on the face repeatedly.

"Watch what you say to me, Quincy! I'm the mother of your child. You can't tell me to shut up." She smiled despite herself.

"Well I thought I was going about it the nice way. I didn't actually **tell** you to shut up." He smiled and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her up to sit on his lap. "I love you." Tommy told her.

Jude rolled her eyes at him and smiled. " Me too." She said kissing him on the lips softly.

He looked at her intently for a while. "So how do you feel tonight?" Tommy asked nuzzling her neck with his nose.

"My feet are a little sore and but at least my indigestion has calmed down." Jude smiled. She looked at Tommy. A look of defeat on his face. She suddenly got what he meant. The last few week they hadn't been together, since her legs were always hurting or her feet were sore or indigestion hit. And that in no way made you feel sexy. " Sorry." She whispered.

"It's fine." Tommy sighed. He smiled and hugged Jude, bringing her closer to him.

Jude looked at Tommy for a long time and smiled to herself. She suddenly lowered her lips to kiss Tommy's neck and heard his breath catch in his throat.

"Um Jude?" He chocked out.

"Hmmm?" Jude said against his skin.

"What are doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing Quincy?" Jude said still kissing his neck.

"We don't have to Jude." He said as her teeth began to nibble at his earlobe.

"I want to." She assured him.

"Are you sure?" Tommy asked.

Jude stopped what she was doing and looked at him. " This is the first time in weeks that my feet don't hurt and I don't have indigestion!" Jude huffed. " I mean are you **trying** to kill the mood, Tommy?! " Jude sighed irritated. " Because I don't need you! I can go upstairs and finish this by myself!"

Tommy stared at her for a moment. Did she just say she didn't need him to have sex? He was just trying to be nice. He didn't want to make her do anything she didn't want to. Tommy smirked at her and abruptly carried her off the couch.

"What are you doing?" Jude asked.

"**We** are going to finish this upstairs!" He said quickly and tried his best to carry his six month pregnant wife up the stairs to their bedroom.

Tommy lowered Jude on the bed and she watched as Tommy quickly stripped himself of his clothes. " Wow." Jude mouthed from the bed. She was laying on her side watching him intently. Maybe **he** was the one that didn't need **her** for this. He was now only wearing his boxers now.

Before she could utter a word, Tommy got in the bed and kissed her fully on the lips " Ok ,Tommy. Please slow down. You're scaring me." Jude said, looking at him wide eyed.

"Sorry. I got a little excited." Tommy confessed wrapping his arm around her waist.

Jude looked down between them. She felt him poking at her leg. " I can tell." She whispered, feeling excitement build up in her as well. She touched the side of his face and kissed him on the lips, slowly running her tongue along his bottom lip.

Tommy parted his lips and allowed Jude's tongue to enter his mouth. Tommy grabbed her waist more firmly, pushing her closer to him. She knew he was ecstatic. They hadn't had sex in weeks. She wanted to make it up to him. She pushed him to lay down and she quickly straddled him. Her legs on either side of him, trapping him below her. Jude grinned down at him and began to kiss his neck, down to his chest and stomach until she reached the waist band of his boxers. She pulled then down to his knees roughly and off him. Jude bit her bottom lip and looked up at him.

Tommy watched as Jude lowered her head and licked the his tip, before taking all of him in her mouth. Tommy groaned and grasped the back of her head, twirling her hair between his fingers. He watched as Jude's head bobbed up and down his shaft, he moaned at the feel of her warm tongue sucking at him, tasting him.

Jude enjoyed hearing him moan her name. Before long she started to taste Tommy drip down her throat. His breath was getting choppy, his hands grabbed her head more intensely. He begged her to stop and she removed her mouth from him ands wiped her lips.

She stood in front of the bed and tugged at the bottom of her shirt and removed it, before removing her pants. Jude sat beside him on the bed. Tommy sat up and looked at her before his hand began to roam up her side of her body, sending goose bumps on her skin. His hand finally came to rest on her breast. He looked at her to make sure it was ok. She nodded her head and smiled.

Tommy massaged her breast, eliciting a soft moan to escape her lips. He removed his hand and snaked his arms to her back, unclasping her bra. He lowered the straps slowly down her shoulders. Once she was free from it, he lowered his head and attached his mouth to her left nipple, sucking and tasting her with his tongue.

Jude's hands flew to his head, pulling him closer to her. His hands went down to the crotch of her underwear. He smiled when he felt they were already moist. He yanked the panties off and parted her southern lips with his finger. Jude gasped and opened up to him, his finger diving deep within her folds. He began rubbing against her sensitive nub, making her whisper his name. Tommy inserted a second finger and began to pump them in and out of her at quick pace. She swayed her hips against his hand, trying to increase the sensations he was provoking.

Tommy began to kiss his way up her body, kissing and nibbling at her neck.

Jude griped the sides of his face and attached her lips to Tommy's, parting his lips with her tongue.

His fingers left her folds and wrapped around her waist, pushing Jude's body against him. He wanted her to be as close to him as possible. Tommy laid down and Jude climbed on top of him.

Jude grabbed Tommy's member firmly with one hand, placing his tip at her core. She slowly lowered herself down his shaft and gasped when she felt him completely fill her. His hands went to her hips and moved her up and down his hardness. Jude's palms rested in his chest. She moved her hips to match each one of his thrusts with one of her own.

Tommy heard Jude pant his name breathlessly. Her walls tightening against him. Tommy groaned loudly, loving how warm and soft she felt around him.

Jude shut her eyes as she felt herself lose control. Tommy's movements seemed to quicken, his finger dug into her skin and she welcomed the sensation it caused her. She listened as Tommy's breathing became labored, her name slipping from his lips every once in a while.

Jude began to let out small cries of pleasure as Tommy continued to slam her against him.

She bit her bottom lip as she felt her walls contracting around him. Jude arched her back and screamed Tommy's name as she came.

Tommy continued to push her against him, until he too screamed her name and spilled his seed into Jude.

Jude rolled off of him and tried to catch her breath.

" Still think you could have done this without me?" Tommy said out of breath, arrogance in his tone.

Jude laughed and rolled over to him, grabbing each side of his face with her hands. She kissed him deeply and pulled away.

"Yes. And at least **I** wouldn't act all cocky about pleasing myself." She teased.

Tommy raised his eyebrows at her and smirked. Oh she would pay for that one. **After **he caught his breath.

* * *

**A/N: So that's the end of the story. All that's left is the epilogue. I'll try not to make you guys wait too long for that. What did you think? I love reading your feed back. **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who read this fic and reviewed. You are the best. I'm so glad you liked it so much. This was originally going to be a one shot but so many people liked it that I made it longer. I'm going to miss writing this story. Here's the epilogue. Don't forget to please review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Jude was standing in front of a large mirror admiring her dress from every angle. She couldn't help but smile. This was one of the happiest days of her life. There was a soft knock on the door and she asked the person to come in.

"Hey. My nephew wanted to say hi to his mommy before the ceremony." Portia said coming in holding a one year old in her arms.

Jude smiled and took the small boy from Portia. " Hey there sweetie. I love you so much." She said hugging and kissing the boy on the head.

"I'm so excited for you Jude." Portia said hugging her friend. Jude and Portia had gotten really close. That was why Portia was her maid of honor.

"Thanks Portia. But Tommy and I are already married. So I'm not as nervous as I should be." Portia smiled and raised her eyebrows at her. " Ok. So I'm a nervous wreck!" Jude laughed. Portia laughed too. "But hey next year it'll be your turn. So I am looking forward to seeing how nervous you get. " Jude said admiring Portia's engagement ring.

There was another knock at the door. " You ready in here? The groom is getting anxious." Kwest said coming into the room.

"Something to look forward to when it's your day." Jude teased.

Kwest smiled and went over to kiss Jude on the cheek. Then went over to kiss his fiancé. " I hope you don't make me wait like Jude did with Tommy. The guys a nervous wreak." He laughed.

"He's not the only one." Portia said looking at Jude. " And when it's our big day, I promise to be good." Portia told Kwest, kissing him softly on the lips.

Kwest broke away and looked at the infant in Jude's arms. "Let me have my nephew." Kwest said taking the boy from Jude's arms. " I'll take him to your mom now." He told Jude.

Jude walked out of the bride's room and smiled at her dad, who was waiting for her. They walked toward the entrance of the church. As the music started, Stuart leaned down to whisper in his daughter's ear. " You look beautiful sweetie. But are you sure you want to do this?"

Jude glared at her dad. "I'm already married to him, Dad."

"Yes. But now it's going to be more official." He saw the face his daughter made. "Fine." Stuart sighed.

They waked down the aisle. Tommy was waiting anxiously at the end. An big smile on his face. Next to him was his best man Kwest.

Jude bit her bottom lip, Tommy had never looked more cute than he did right now.

As Jude walked down the aisle, she passed by all their friends. SME, Patsy and Jaime smiled at her. Darius was overjoyed. G-major was getting major publicity because of this wedding. Jude's mom was there holding her grandson, along side her husband Don. Even Tommy's parents and his siblings made it to the wedding. Jude had invited Sadie, but figured she wouldn't come. Sadie's six months in New York had turned into a two year trip. She looked at Tommy trying to concentrate on her wedding.

Jude felt goose bumps as she approached the alter and saw Tommy standing in front of her.

Tommy took Jude's hand and they both faced the reverend. The ceremony progressed without any interruptions. When they got to vows, the church doors flew open and a tall blonde woman with high heel shoes came in. She was accompanied by a serious looking man at her side.

Jude realized it was Sadie. But she didn't know who the man was. Jude glanced at Tommy who had stiffened at her side. Some of the wedding attendees, turned to stare at Sadie, but she ignored them. She smiled at Jude and took a seat. Jude didn't know what kind of smile that was. But she was apparently not going to ruin the ceremony. The wedding continued and Jude and Tommy were finally married. As they made their way back down the aisle, Tommy took his son from Victoria and grabbed Jude's hand. They passed by where Sadie was and Tommy quickened his pace.

Once outside the paparazzi asked the couple to pose with their son. Tommy and Jude waved at them, giving them small comments about how happy they were and were ushered to a car by security Darius had hired.

During the ride to the reception neither of them mentioned Sadie's presence.

Jude didn't see Sadie in the party right away. But just then, she saw Tommy glare at someone and Jude finally noticed Sadie making her way toward them. Tommy tried to take his son away from Jude, but she shook her head. She was sure Sadie wouldn't hurt them.

"I'll be right back." Tommy said frowning at Sadie as she approached. He leaned down and kissed his wife's cheek. " I'll be watching." He whispered in her ear.

Sadie watched Tommy walk away and smirked. "I wanted to give you my condolences." Sadie said, reaching her sister.

Jude sighed in disappointment.

"I mean congratulations." Sadie smiled.

"I'm glad you came Sade." Jude gave her a sincere smile.

"I was gone for almost two years Jude. I had a lot of growing up to do." Sadie confessed.

"Does that mean you don't hate me anymore?" Jude questioned with hope.

"Yes. I suppose it does. I still hate your husband though. But who doesn't? Right? " Sadie sneered.

"I can live with that." Jude responded.

"So this is your son?" Sadie said looking the boy over. He looked just like Tommy. Same hair and everything. Except his eyes. The baby had Jude's eyes.

"Yes. This is Adrian." Jude said holding up her one year old son.

"He looks like Tommy." Sadie said. But the way she did made it sound like it was a bad thing.

"Yes. He does." Jude smiled.

"Well. I would say he's cute. Because he is. But then it would be like admitting Tommy is cute, so I'll just say he has pretty eyes. Since they're like yours." Sadie said stroking the baby's cheek.

"Thanks." Jude said.

They continued to talk under Tommy's scrutiny. He was taking to Kwest but managed to glare at Sadie from across the room.

After her conversation with her sister, Jude walked back to her husband.

"Jude. Are you and Adrian alright? Should I call security to kick Sadie out?" Tommy said looking around the room.

"Relax Quincy. I don't think she wants trouble."

"How soon is she leaving to go back to New York?" Tommy said almost happy.

"She's not. That guy with her is her fiancé. He's from here so they are both moving back to Toronto. He's a divorce lawyer." Jude smiled and kissed the top of her son's head.

Tommy cocked his eyebrow at her. "What is with you Harrison woman and divorce lawyers?" Tommy teased.

"**I** didn't marry a divorce lawyer." Jude smirked at him.

"That's right. You settled for a hot producer." Tommy grinned, kissing Jude on the lips.

Jude rolled her eyes at him. "You are so full of yourself!" She laughed. " Come on hot producer. Time to dance." She said pulling Tommy to the dance floor, their son in between them. Tommy took Adrian from Jude's arms.

"Well, I hope you're right about Sadie. If she doesn't want trouble. At least this party will end without surprises or shocking announcements. Huh?" Tommy smiled, remembering his birthday party.

"Yup." Jude said looking away, a slight grin on her face.

Tommy furrowed his eyebrows. "Jude? What's going on?"

Jude didn't look at her husband. " I think Adrian needs to be changed." She said taking the infant and walking away.

"Jude. Why are you grinning like that?" Tommy said gripping her upper arm.

She turned around and looked at Tommy, biting her bottom lip. "Why do I always have to announce this at a party?" Jude asked herself out loud.

"Jude?"

"Look. Don't be mad. I just found out this morning. No one knows." Jude assured him.

"Are you…."

"Pregnant?… A little bit." She responded.

"Man were fertile!" Tommy said, making Jude laugh.

"I was going to tell you tonight. But you know me. I'm horrible at keeping secrets." Jude confessed.

"I can think of a few you were good at." Tommy grinned. "You're going to be big brother." Tommy said to his son. The baby made a weird face. " I don't think he likes the idea." He smiled.

Jude smiled at Tommy and leaned up to give him a kiss on the lips. " I love you Quincy." She said stroking the side of his face.

"I love you too, girl." Tommy responded.

**The End **

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? I'm actually undecided on making a sequel to this or not. Sadie is moving back to Toronto. I can make her torture the Quincy's. hahaha. I don't yet. But I am going to start to work on more Jommy's so look out for those. Thank you again! Review please. **


End file.
